Vendida a su Corazón
by Anniih
Summary: Su propio padre la vendió a un pirata por dinero y por miles de joyerías de oro. A un PIRATA. Hubiera preferido a un almirante, un comodoro o un humilde mercante por lo menos, ¡pero no a un pirata! Pero según ese pirata, ella debía llamarlo Capitán. Él la cuidaría un año, en eso regresaría a su casa con su adorado padre que fue capaz de vender a su hija por dinero. UK!PirataxNyoUS
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**Imagen:** De mi autoridad y manitos.  
**Advertencias: **¡Piratas! Intimidad leve. Nombres humanos. Nyo's. Muerte de personajes. ¡Piratas!  
**Pareja Principal:** UKxNyoUSA/ArthurxEmily.  
**Otras:** EspañaxRomano, FranciaxNyoCandá.  
**Autoras: **Anniih y Kmil Marti (apúrate con el final… xD) y con la ayuda especial de mi esposa.

* * *

**.**

**VENDIDA A SU CORAZÓN**

**.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

'_El hombre no posee el poder de crear vida. No posee tampoco, por consiguiente, el derecho a destruirla.'  
Mahatma Gandhi._

* * *

_1725. Hampshire, Inglaterra._

Emily estaba sentada al lado de su madre en la tranquilidad de la cama, en la grande habitación tan bonita y tan ordenada, de madera fina, la mejor de Inglaterra, los mejores diseños y muebles que padre pudo conseguir. Su madre soltaba una pequeña tos, sin preocuparse en absoluto, le contaba a su hija la historia que faltaba para completar la historia de su vida, de la vida de Emily y de la vida de otras personas que ella no conocía. Su madre, Ingrid, le narraba como un cuento para que entendiera a sus doce años. Para ella, veía a su hija preparada para decirle una verdad enorme, un verdad que deberá tener cuidado de su padre. Emily no entendía qué tenía que ver su padre en todo esto. ¿Cuidado de él? ¿Por qué? Él es bueno, la lleva a pasear, la ayuda a montar cabellos, juega con ella… No es malo, ¿por qué? Entonces, Emily comprendió por qué, tratando de mirar con sus mismos ojos azules de hija a padre. Su padre la miraba como siempre, a pesar que ciertas veces le dirigía una mirada venenosa por alguna razón desconocida. Ella creía que era porque lo hizo enojar con alguna travesura, pedía disculpas y corría a encerrarse a su habitación. Mas no era eso, existía una razón.

―Después de muchos años, la reina se enteró que su otra hija seguía viva muy lejos de _Inglantad_, ella se emocionó y anhelaba con todo su corazón conocerla y abrazarla, pero ella vivía muy lejos. A la reina no le importaba la distancia, estaba feliz. Su hija que creyó muerta, estaba viva como su otra hija que estaba a su lado. Sólo deseaba que ambas se reencontraran…

― ¿Se reencontraron, o todavía no? ―preguntó Emily bajando su cabeza al hombro de su madre, tan rubia como ella.

―Todavía no, cielo ―calmada, acarició los cabellos de la menor―. La reina le dejó un legado a su princesa, que encuentre a su hermana, antes que su padrastro, el rey.

―Pensé que el rey amaba a la princesa, era su hija también ―opinó―. ¿Por qué es malo? ¿Por qué quiso deshacerse de la princesa gemela y del sobrino de la reina, madre?

―Ambición, mi amor ―dijo cerrando los ojos frente a la luz que entraba por la ventana, era un bello día para salir, pero ella no podía en su delicado estado de salud―. Cuando el hombre ve un objeto brillar, todo lo olvida, sólo es importante aquel brillo. Para ellos, no existe el amor.

Emily se tensó sin moverse, le agradaba el calor corporal de su progenitora, tan cercana, mucho más cercana que su padre.

―Y… ¿qué sucedió con el verdadero padre de las princesas? ¿Pudo reencontrarse con la reina?

―No, no han podido estar juntos desde aquel día. ―respondió triste. Emily también estaba triste, deseaba un lindo final para la reina y el plebeyo, el verdadero padre de las princesas, el rey no lo era. Éste sólo tuvo consideración con la reina al conocerla y enamorarse, la aceptó a pesar de estar encinta. Al rey no le importaba, el bebé llevaría su apellido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron las dos princesas del cuento.

La historia comenzaba así:

La reina estaba enamorada de un nuevo mundo recientemente descubierto: _Ameryand_. Anhelaba conocer cada parte de sus novedosas y vírgenes tierras. Conocer a la gente y sus costumbres, saber cómo han surgido ese nuevo _reino_ y buscar quizás, el amor.

Al poner el primer pie sobre _Ameryand_ junto con su sobrino John de cinco años –sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente-, su intención era directamente ir a _Filadelburgo_. Simplemente, quería conocer y relacionarse, aunque la gente era distinta; mestizos e _inglesius_ puros entre otros _inglesius _puros. A ella no le importaba, de todo este largo viaje de _Europian, _dónde dentro se encontraba el reino de _Inglantand,_ al pequeño _reino_ lejano, necesitaba aprender nuevos métodos curanderos. Había escuchado sobre _seres extraños _con poderes de curación, métodos de sanar a las personas, eso le llamaba la atención.

La reina tenía conocimiento sobre medicina, requería nutrirse de nuevos conocimientos.

Se adentró a las calles de _Filadelburgo_, había ordenado todo en su habitación de hospedaje, no le quedaba más por hacer que observar y deleitarse con el paisaje, dejando a John a cargo de la poca servidumbre. Se encontró con una taberna pequeña, pensando si sería bueno entrar, debía haber muchos hombres. Frunció el ceño, resignándose y giró para regresar o ir a otro lugar, pero un obstáculo la detuvo enfrente. Un hombre, elegante, bastante elegante y de tez trigueña. Él dio las disculpas pertinentes, y la reina acertó con la cabeza lista para marcharse con dignidad, mas el hombre _plebeyo_ se dio cuenta que ella quería entrar, pero le daba miedo ir sola, ¿no es así?

La reina pensó que, tal vez era adivinador o un brujo. Fue así, hasta la invitó a entrar, estaría acompañada y conocería a su primera persona de este pequeño _reino._

Aquella persona le hizo cosquillas en el vientre, le despertó el interés de saber más de él como persona y de su vida; a qué se dedicaba, si era _inglesiu_ o de otro _reino_ o de aquí. Él era hijo de padre _inglesiu_ y madre _cherokee*_, una de las tribus _mágicas_ que estaban siendo _amigas_ de los reinos de _European_. A él no le agradaba que lo hayan sacado de sus tierras del sur, estaba viviendo con su madre a pesar de ser mestizo; simplemente para "civilizarlo", pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, se alimentaba de conocimientos de los _eropeanios_ de los que les brindó su progenitor, estimulándolo a aumentar sus deseos a futuro.

La reina se interesó tanto en él, en su forma de ver la vida y de sus palabras, que podría jurar que él era más civilizado que los propios _inglesius_. No podía negarlo, estaba enamorada del _plebeyo._

El profundo interés mutuo los llevó a atraerse con fervor, sin remedio. La reina supo que él tenía el conocimiento de la medicina de algunas tribus _mágicas_. Le enseñó y le ayudó, a pesar de que sus ideales eran directos a que las colonias, los pequeños pueblos del reino _Ameryand_ debían tener más oportunidades e independencia económica, ese era su ideal. Tomaba clases de lectura, un amigo suyo le enseñaba, era el único_ francocanadium_ amable que había conocido desde pequeño.

Después de unos meses, la reina quedó embarazada sin viajar de regreso al reino de_ Inglantand_. Ilusionada con formar una familia, le dijo a su futuro marido –y rey, si su nación y sus padres lo aceptaban- que invertiría su herencia dada de su abuelo en él, para ayudarlo en su proyecto de prosperidad. Sin embargo, el joven trigueño tuvo que viajar al sur de las colonias del reino _Ameryand_, y la reina, nada más supo de él. Estaba sola y desolada en la casa del hombre a quien se entregó y esperaba un hijo en su vientre, y debía cuidar del pequeño John. No sabía qué hacer, sólo llorar y sentirse marginada por tener un hijo sin padre. Una reina sin su rey.

Todo estaba perdido, pero Dios le dio otra oportunidad de amar de nuevo. Carl, un _inglesiu_, aceptó sin importarle que estuviera embarazada de otro hombre, su bebé lo amaría como suyo y llevaría su apellido; Jones. Y por supuesto, John vendría con ellos.

La reina estaba feliz nuevamente, todavía más al saber que no esperaba un hijo en su interior, eran dos hermosas niñas, de cabellos como el oro, como el brillo del sol, igual a ella. Era el más bello regalo de la vida. Sus regalos nacidos en el pequeño reino de _Ameryand._

No obstante, uno de sus regalos desapareció una noche fría de regreso a _Inglantand._

Su hija, la princesa Madeline no yacía en su cuna al lado de la princesa Emily, su hermana melliza. Alguien entró y se la robó, y no entendía para qué, si era una bebé inocente. ¿Qué podía sacar esa persona con esto? Podrían ser piratas, un reino en guerra; su hija a cambio de fortuna o perder territorio.

La reina se devastó. Su rey salió en búsqueda por toda la noche, por muchos días, pero jamás encontró a la princesa. Nada más se supo de la princesa Madeline. La princesa Emily crecería sin su hermana, no podría jugar con ella.

Años después, John también desapareció.

Era una historia bastante triste para ser un cuento para una niña de doce años, pero Ingrid sentía que era el momento oportuno para contarle a Emily, aún más cuando su enfermedad agravaba.

―Madre ―pronunció la menor cogiendo las manos de su progenitora, presionando los labios―, yo estoy segura que la princesa encontrara a su hermana y protegerá el tesoro del abuelo. El rey no tocará el tesoro, el tesoro es para las princesas, como así quiere la reina.

Emily había comprendido por qué el rey deseaba tanto el tesoro del abuelo de la reina, pero aquel tesoro era de las princesas. El rey haría todo lo posible por conseguir el tesoro, que nadie más que él pudiera tocarlo.

Ingrid le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su hija, era diferente a ella. Emily, desde muy pequeña estaba dispuesta a todo, no le temía a nada a excepción de la oscuridad y a las almas en pena. Era su pequeña valiente.

―Pero debes prometer algo importante ―pronunciando, levantó el dedo índice por encima de la nariz de su hija―. El rey no debe saber que la princesa sabe toda la verdad, o estará en peligro.

―Sí, madre. Lo prometo. ―acertó firme, sintiendo la caricia de la palma de su madre deslizar por su mejilla.

―Cuídate. ―susurró confiando en ella, ya cayendo en el sueño. Su enfermedad le hacía dormir mucho durante el día, se sentía muy cansada. La menor la vio cerrar los ojos, se inclinó a besarle un lado del rostro.

―Descanse, madre. ―enseguida salió de la cama y se puso de pie en el suelo, caminando a salir de la habitación. No sabía dónde yacía su padre, por ende se dirigió a la suya a pasar el rato bordando. Luego se entretuvo recorriendo los alrededores del lugar donde vivía. Más allá, había un pequeño lago, nadie suele venir, por lo que sus ojos azules han visto. A Emily le encantaba venir aquí, se sentía plena y podía descansar sin tanto ajetreo como en casa. Posteriormente, se quedó dormida sentada y respaldada en un árbol.

**. . .**

El menor tenía las manos con sangre y en su rostro le salpicó un poco, teniendo una apariencia de haber saciado su deseo de hace muchos años. Él no era malo, sólo hizo lo correcto. Ellos eran malos.

Se limpió la cara con un paño encima de una silla. Cerró la puerta de esa habitación donde cometió su primer crimen. Giró la cabeza y la pequeña niña le miraba atónita, asustada al verlo manchado de sangre, y que en su mano sostuviera un cuchillo carnicero.

El menor le dijo que se calmara, que ahora todo estaría bien.

La niña le creyó y abrazó su peluche, porque ahora, papá y mamá estaban muertos, y el sueño le hizo despertar. Todo seguía igual, su recamara, sus paredes, su cuerpo. Su cabello desordenado como siempre. Lo único que siempre cambiaba su día, eran nuevos puertos a caer sobre sus pies, aunque no esperaba eso. Esto sí era sorprendente, inusual, muy inusual. Realmente, inusual era una palabra pequeña para lo que sucedía.

**. . .**

Sus piernas brillaban cada vez que las levantaba del agua tibia, llena de espumas. Bañarse era relajante, eliminaba todo malestar de su cuerpo y de su mente, preocupada de las palabras de su madre que varias veces le dijo. _"Cuídate". _Sabía que tenía que cuidarse, pero hasta el momento no veía nada extraño para tomar medidas. Por mientras a idear su futuro próspero, con las ideas de su padre de casarla lo más pronto posible, esperó que no fueran duques o condes, de nuevo.

En eso, escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de la puerta, ordenándole que se vistiera enseguida, teniendo que bajar de inmediato. Era urgente.

Emily se vistió obediente, consultando a su interior por qué su padre sonó tan apresurado, parecía que hubiera visitas. Quizás un nuevo pretendiente. Ahí vamos de nuevo.

Ya vestida acuerdo de la ocasión con un vestido que no le llegaba hasta al suelo, dejando ver sus zapatos celestes que jugaban con el diseño de su elegante vestido, bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con personas desconocidas frente a su padre. Una de esas personas volteó para mirarla. Tenía los ojos verdes.

― ¿Qué sucede, padre? ―Emily no tenía buen presentimiento, ahora tendría que obedecer a los recuerdos de la voz de su madre.

…

* * *

**N/A:** Tuve que hacer dos veces el prólogo hasta decir: "Sí, éste está decente". Éste es el fic que tenía escrito hace tiempo. Sólo nos falta el final, que mi hija sigue escribiendo, pero se demora xD  
Así que lo subo por mientras, espero que les guste, nos esforzamos por fijarnos en los detalles, regresar al capítulo anterior, modificar, en fin. En el primer capítulo explico más detallado y lo subiré la próxima semana :3

***Cherokee: **Tribu indígenas que habitaban los estados de Alabama, Georgia, Kentucky, Carolina del Norte, Carolina del Sur, Tennessee y Virginia, en los Estados Unidos de América. Pertenece a las "Cinco Tribus Civilizadas" por los blancos.

UK!Pirata es zenzual.

**¿Pan con Queso?**


	2. 1: Welcome

**Notas:** John=Molossia. Michelle=Seychelles.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Uno: Welcome**

'_Los ambiciosos que no se contentan con el beneficio de la vida y la belleza del mundo, tienen por castigo el no comprender la vida y el quedar insensibles a la utilidad y belleza del universo.'  
Leonardo Da Vinci._

**.**

* * *

_Inglaterra, Hampshire;__ 1737_

Supuso que su padre estaba bromeando trayendo tantos hombres desconocidos para ella entrar al salón, no bien vestidos dándole las espaldas. Ninguno le parecía abogado, cochero o cocinero, tenían aspecto de maleantes. Se preguntó por qué su padre los trajo; ¿por qué firmaba un papel?

El hombre levantó la mirada al frente, encontrándose con su hija. De todas formas debía saberlo. Alejó el cuerpo de la silla poniéndose de pie, entregando el documento a otro hombre que llevaba un sombrero negro, apenas dejando ver el color del cabello.

Su padre estaba bromeando de muy mala manera. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era su única hija! ¡¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así?!

Él le pidió disculpas, pero era necesario para la familia, no existía otro camino para no quedar en la ruina.

Su padre prefería el dinero antes que a ella.

Entonces debería pasar un año dentro de una habitación de un barco, que ni siquiera sabía dónde iría.

Un año perdido. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, ¿por qué demonios no la casaba y ya? ¿Acaso no tenía pretendientes? La realidad de las cosas, ningún hombre deseaba casarse con Emily, por ser brusca y poco femenina, corría el rumor de que debía ser un chico disfrazado, o simplemente por no tener a su madre viva no tenía de quién copiar. Su padre estaba devastado. Era el negocio o quedar en la calle.

Emily quiso protestar, no iba a gastar su vida a bordo de un barco con gente desconocida. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Mercantes? ¿Marinos? ¿La adoptaría una nueva familia? ¿Qué pasaría si eran rufianes?

Eran algo parecido. Maldita sea, un pirata sería su tutor por un año.

¡Su propio padre la vendió a un pirata por dinero y por miles de joyerías de oro! A un pirata. Hubiera preferido a un almirante, un comodoro o un humilde mercante por lo menos, ¡pero no a un pirata! Pero según ese pirata, ella debía llamarlo Capitán. Él la cuidaría un año, en eso regresaría a su casa con su adorado padre que fue capaz de vender a su hija por dinero. ¿Lindo no? Como odiaba a ese pirata, siempre comentaba sobre su padre y dónde había quedado la niña mimada de la honorable familia Jones de Inglaterra. Bueno, Emily exactamente no era inglesa y lo agradecía a millones a Dios.

Se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, aburrida. Estar en un barco lleno de piratas era aburrido, pudo haber sido más emocionante. Las historias que cuentan decían que los piratas tenían aventuras inolvidables. Sí, vaya que esto es inolvidable. Resopló. Para colmo su habitación era pequeña. ¿Qué habitación? Era un simple camarote, y el Capitán… Arthur, realmente no le gustaba llamarlo Capitán, se reía de ella en que dormiría en una lujosa cama de madera.

―No me gusta. ―la primera vez que vio la habitación, sintió nauseas sujetando su pequeño bolsito que cruzaba su cuerpo. Era espantosa, sólo cabían dos miserables muebles y una cama, y era oscura, con suerte las velas alumbraban. No podía decirle que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, sobre todo si hay ruidos de dudosa dimensión.

―Oh, lo siento mucho, señorita ―de los segundos que conocía de él, tenía un cruel humor sarcástico e irónico―. Acostumbrase, no le quedará otra si no quiere ver tiburones.

―Mi padre lo encerrará. ―amenazó contraponiendo, si él la lanzaba a los tibores, su padre lo encerraría y lo llevaría a la orca, eso creía. Poco probable.

―Disculpa, ¿quién? ―el joven pirata surcó una sonrisa hacia el lado. Era divertido ver a una muchacha mimada y nacida en lingotes de oro, disgustada por su ambiente― Oh, su adorado padre, claro. La ama tanto que vendió a su hija a un pirata para recibir en un año un buen botín. Ni las perras venderían a sus hijas.

Emily quería golpearlo, no aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo, incluso estrangularlo. Cerró su puño y lo alzó, pero el Capitán fue más rápido en agarrarle el antebrazo, mirándola fijamente con los ojos fríos, vacíos y fruncidos. Emily sintió escalofríos, algo en él no le agradaba. No era un disgusto, le dio medio, mas no lo manifestaría.

―Hablo en serio en cuanto a los tiburones ―recordó, sin hacer el mínimo pestañeo―. No gano nada con esto, no recibo ninguna miserable oferta con cuidarla, mocosa.

―No soy una mocosa, mi es nombre es Emily, sucio pirata, poco caballero. ―espetó tratando de liberarse del agarre sin resultado.

―Soy un caballero de fortuna* ―a Arthur le daba exactamente igual cuál era su nombre. Lo importante eran las verdaderas intenciones―. Escuche muy bien. Su padre me la vendió por un año, durante ese año él recibirá su monto correspondiente para estabilizar su economía, y la cuidaré como se debe. Después regresará con él y serán felices revolcándose en su asqueroso dinero.

― ¿Por qué aceptó el negocio? Podría haberlo dejado si no recibiría nada a cambio.

―Buena pregunta, no es tan tonta como pensé ―para Emily aquellas palabras no fueron halagos, fue un insulto. Luego sintió su brazo absuelto―. Es verdad, no gano nada ―mentía, pero no aceptó una de las propuestas del padre de la joven―. Pero…quizás sí.

― ¿En qué sentido?

―En mis sentidos ―respondió confundiéndola―. De todos modos, parece más un arriendo de un año, no una venta. En fin, sólo debe comportarse de acuerdo a mis normas, no tendrá los mismos lujos que en su hogar. Y algo más…

― ¿Qué?

―El brillo de sus vestidos no durarán eternamente, si quiere conservarlos intactos, vístase con lo que se encuentra en el guardarropa. Buenas noches. ―como la trajo, se fue por la puerta cerrándola despacio.

Emily miró el guardarropa al lado izquierdo de su recamara, lo abrió y casi gritó. Se cubrió la boca con la mano. Ella no se iba a vestir con trapos desgastados, ¡no era digno! Revisó lo más profundo para ver si alguna prenda le gustaba, que resaltara de las demás. Prácticamente eran todas iguales y del mismo tono. Extrañaría sus vestidos y brillos.

Maldito sea su padre, apostaría que después ni la desearía de regreso, le daría lo mismo que estuviera viva o muerta. Si su madre estuviera viva, ella jamás hubiera permitido vender a su hija. Emily sabía cuál era el plan de su padre, quedarse con todo. Para él le era más fácil venderla a la gente más peligrosa para verla muerta, así quedarse con la fortuna de su madre que estaba escondida en algún lugar de América, o del mundo. Su madre no confiaba en su esposo, conocía sus ambiciones, por eso quiso ser cuidadosa y repetir muchas veces que su fortuna sería para Emily. Aquella fortuna, era la herencia de su abuelo que en paz descanse. No podía permitir que su padre encontrara el tesoro, él haría cualquier estupidez, lo gastaría en mujerzuelas. Su padre era débil ante la pasión y el dinero. Su _padre_, ni siquiera lo era biológicamente.

Emily estaba en un gran problema. Si su padre llegase a encontrar el tesoro de su querida madre, él la mataría. Si los piratas la matan antes, su padre no se mancharía las manos y estaría feliz gozando del oro. Por esa otra razón la mandó a un largo viaje y tal vez sin retorno para tener tiempo en saber dónde demonios se ocultaba el gran cofre, con contenido incógnito.

Debía hacer algo, si seguían pasando días sin hacer nada sería demasiado tarde. Pero Emily tampoco sabía dónde se escondía su herencia, y estando aquí sin rumbo fijo lleno de piratas no le ayudaría en nada. ¿Lleno de piratas? A los piratas les gusta el oro, son excelentes hallando cofres de tesoros, ellos podrían ayudarla.

No Emily, es una locura. Si les pedía eso, ellos se quedarían con todo y la matarán. Todo llegaba a su muerte. Y escaparse y tirarse al mar, no era la mejor opción. Los tiburones la podrían comer. Un año aquí no podía perderlos tan fácilmente. O quizás, no sería necesario contarles a todos los piratas de este barco cuyo nombre le causaba pavor. Si el Capitán le causaba ciertos desagrados con su mirada, ni hablar del nombre de la nave: El Leanan. _Leanan*_, si mal lo recordaba, su madre le contaba historias sobre las hadas, existían buenas y malas. _Leanan_, eran hadas bellísima que se alimentaban de la sangre humana. En ningún minuto se podría negar así misma que al Capitán lo encontraba atractivo, pero detrás de ese atractivo era peligroso, más allá de que se comportase tan bien con ella. Estaba cumpliendo su palabra de cuidarla y ser su tutor, sin tomarle aprecio. Los dos, no se tomaban aprecio absoluto.

Bien, como iba pensando en su herencia, Arthur Kirkland podría ayudarla sin que nadie lo supiera. Sin saber exactamente la localidad de la fortuna, su madre le hablaba muchas veces sobre las colonias de América del Norte, que ella prefería haberse quedado allí y no regresar a Inglaterra. Lo más seguro que el tesoro estaría en América del Norte o en las islas del Caribe. Dios, ¿dónde escondería su madre su herencia? Le dolía la cabeza, no le quedaba más remedio que hablar con Arthur.

Suspiró y se alejó de la ventana. Le costaba acostumbrarse a vestirse como plebeya. No, esto era peor que vestirse de plebeya. ¡Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba disfrazada! Se quería morir, no resistiría ni un mes a bordo de este infectado barco. Había cada especie de ser humano: Un rubio pervertido, un castaño hablador y alegre, unos gemelos extraños, un albino con problemas serios de narcisismo, una castaña que usaba una sartén como arma, una japonesa de extrañas aficiones, una rubia que vendría siendo la más "normal", y otra gente rara. El Leanan era un teatro de humor.

Era la primera semana abordo, en las noches no podía dormir bien, los piratas hacían demasiado ruido, sus risas se escuchaban hasta las profundidades del océano. Vivir aquí era simplemente horrible.

Se cruzó de brazos observando las velas encendidas. Hoy tampoco dormiría bien por esas risas ebrias. ¿Cómo podían beber todos los días? Nunca ha ido a ver quiénes estaban allí, tampoco deseaba saberlo.

Se acostó en la cama, apagó las velas y trató de cerrar los ojos.

Las cejas se fruncían. Los minutos pasaban y las horas también. Sin saber la hora exacta, apostaba que eran las tres de la madrugada. ¡No podía conciliar el sueño! No lo soportaría más, eran ellos o era ella. Ella era la más importante. Esos eran unos vándalos, y ella una amante de la justicia. Era la guerra por dormir.

Tomó valor, se levantó y fue abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Recordó que Arthur le ponía llave a la puerta todas las noches por precaución de alguno de sus compañeros que quisiera violentarla. Maldijo. Ahora no podía salir ni dormir. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan jodida? Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en patear la puerta. Lo hizo, después vería cómo arreglarla. Salió de su recamara directamente a bajar las escaleras al pequeño salón aromatizado con alcohol. No vio al Capitán por ninguna parte. Bueno, no le interesaba.

―Oigan… ―intentó llamarlos para que escucharan sus suplicas de poder dormir, era imposible, todos hablaban y gritaban. Decidió tomar medidas drásticas― ¡Escúchenme malolientes! ―con su grito logró sus atenciones― ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Desde que estoy en este mugroso barco no he podido por sus ruidos! ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar una risa o cualquier clase de sonido que me despierte, los voy golpear a todos! ¡¿Me oyeron?!

Todos acertaron con las cabezas, sorprendidos por la fuerza de la voz de la joven.

Emily se sintió mejor, aquel grito le ayudó a tranquilizarse. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su recamara, sin embargo al llegar frente al desastre de su puerta, Arthur estaba desde el otro lado observando. Ella sonrió. Arthur frunció el ceño.

―Tus amigos no me dejaban dormir. ―excusó Emily posterior de haber pataleado, gritado, llorado y un sinfín de berrinches con tal de no ser amarrada por cadenas en sus muñecas en la pared, dentro de un cuarto que no tenía idea que existía. Al menos no era una celda, tampoco era lindo rodeada de oscuridad.

―Esa no es razón para hacer trizas la puerta. ―respondió Arthur terminando de sujetar bien las cadenas, a la altura de la rubia, que yacía sentada para que no estese incómoda al dormir.

―Me hubiera dado la llave para hacerlos callar. ―no quería perder.

―Tendrá que acostumbrarte a cerrar los ojos con ese escándalo. ―le informó terminando, pero sin levantarse del suelo.

Emily frunció el entrecejo.

―Eres el capitán, podrías hacerlos silenciar ―por supuesto, él mandaba―. No quiero acostumbrarme a tantas cosas, es injusto. Soy una señorita, necesito verme hermosa, y no conciliar el sueño no me ayudará en nada.

―Reclama bastante. ―de los poco días que la conocía, para él le eran meses. Ya sabía que actitud tomaba cuando mentía, pero era impredecible. Por un momento le recordaba a…

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré así? ―preguntó, no deseaba quedarse esposada por dos días o más, aunque fuera un castigo por su impulso de brusquedad y violencia. Y no era que ella resolviera los problemas con la violencia, como le decía su padre.

―Sólo esta noche, como castigo para que aprenda a no patear las puertas, o dormirá con los tiburones. ―fue lo más claro para hacer entender a la rubia. Ella entendía, no lo volvería hacer, lo prometió de verdad. Gracias a Dios, estaría únicamente esta noche esposada, mas no dormirá cómoda sentada, las cadenas no eran tan largas para tirarse al suelo de madera. Y lo peor de todo, que el ruido continuaba, malditas risas. ¿Cómo lo hacía Arthur para dormir?

―No me digas, estás acostumbrado. ―adivinó, y él acertó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

―Hermano… ―un susurro lábil se presentó en el umbral del cuarto, había una sombra de mediana altura o incluso un poco más pequeña, rascándose un parpado.

Emily quedó desentendida, desde su lugar podría mirar bien quien era la persona. Si no se equivocaba, llamó hermano al Capitán de la nave. No sabía que Arthur tenía una hermana. Arthur le dijo a la niña que regresara a la cama, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás.

―No puedo dormir…, escuché como si una puerta se hiciera trizas, me despertó.

¿Qué? Emily no lo creía. ¿Cómo esa niña dormía con tanto sonido molesto y se despertaba por una puerta? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Claro! Estaba acostumbrada. Hizo un mohín, pues ella era más grande que la hermanita de Arthur, debía tener trece años aproximadamente. No cabía en su cabeza la idea del rubio en traer a su hermana a pasear.

En ese instante, vio que la mirada de Arthur cambió rotundamente. Ya no era fría ni vacía, tenía vida, podía ver el brillo que aumentaba el color verde del iris. Se veía diferente, su rostro era otro. Estaba absorta y un poco sonrojada.

―Iré enseguida, Michelle. ―hasta le nació una sonrisa más extensa.

―Tu ojos… ―Emily balbuceó.

― ¿Qué?

―Nada. ―corrigió enseguida cuando se volteó. La puso un poco nerviosa.

Arthur ya no tenía nada más que decirle a Emily, ella entendía que debía quedarse acá por esta noche. Le pediría a alguien de su tripulación que arreglara la puerta o que viera la forma de hacer una nueva, tenían demasiadas tablas de madera para construir una. Se lo dejaría a Antonio.

Antes de salir de la habitación para apagar la vela del suelo, Emily le pidió que no lo hiciera. Luego salió cerrando la puerta con seguro de su llave. La guardó dentro de su pantalón, iba a pies descalzos, y pasó su mano por el hombro de la pequeña Michelle, guiándola a su habitación hasta ver que se durmiera. Enseguida se dirigió a los provenientes sonidos altos, con palabras secas les exigió que bajaran el volumen y que Antonio tenía tarea. Él, se enojó, pues iba ganando una partida de cachos contra Elizabeta. Era la primera vez que iba ganando, ¡y Arthur le interrumpió! Dejó su partida a Lovino, más le vale ganar, no quiere perder sus monedas de la corona.

Antonio estuvo toda la madrugada trabajando, preguntándose cómo esa chica tan delicada que se veía, y que debía cuidar Arthur, fue capaz de romper la puerta. Pensó que sólo Elizabeta podría hacerlo. Le salió competencia. Antonio rió suave. Y ahora tenía mucho sueño, era el amanecer.

Arthur caminó por el pequeño pasillo haciendo resonar sus botas negras. Miró la recamara de Emily, estaba la puerta lista. Antonio fue muy rápido y gastó todas sus energías, tendría el día libre para dormir y recuperar fuerzas. El castaño se lo agradeció entre lágrimas, lo abrazó y se fue a dormir bajo cubierta, una recamara donde dormían todos. Un buen compañerismo.

Arthur quedó un poco aturdido por el abrazo, pero bueno…Antonio era…aprensivo con la gente.

Recordó a Emily que yacía esposada por castigo. Sacó la llave, caminó unos cuantos pasos y abrió la otra habitación. La vela estaba apagada, y la señorita rubia gritona seguía dormida. ¿Qué no dormiría cómoda? Sí, claro.

Se acarició el cabello y se acercó a ella a liberarla de las esposas de hierro, ni con los ruidos de las cadenas la despertó. De alguna manera le parecía divertido. Observó las manos caer sobre el vestido que no era gusto de Emily, también le exploró el rostro y cada detalle de las facciones. Se sentía perdido y sacudió la cabeza, era completamente absurdo. Lo peor que podía hacer era relacionarse sentimentalmente, ella regresaría a casa con su queridísimo padre al transcurrir el año. Aún no entendía por qué aceptó el trato, no ganaría nada a cambio. Dudaba que tuviera el corazón bondadoso –eso pensaba-. Emily podría enseñarle algunas cosas a Michelle. Podía tomar partido de ello.

Tomó a Emily en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama en la recamara correspondiente, ahí abrió los ojos y sintió el pulso acelerado. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿La cargó? Arthur afirmó. Emily enrojeció débil, desapareciéndolo de inmediato. Luego alzó la mirada azul al Capitán del Leanan que se mantenía de pie. Él le dijo que volvería por el desayuno, todos los días Emily prefería desayunar en el cuarto en vez con su vándala y maloliente tripulación. La conocía bien.

No cerró la puerta, ¿para qué?, si volvería enseguida. Sakura debió tener todo listo.

De regreso con una bandeja sosteniendo una taza de té y panecillos, escuchó un grito, y ese grito era de Emily dentro de la recamara. Oh no, ya abrió la puerta y se metió uno de sus compañeros. ¿Es que no podían controlarse? Les dijo bien claro y en todos los tonos e idiomas existentes en este miserable mundo, que nadie podía entrar al cuarto de Emily, y al primer imbécil que desobedecía, lo iba a matar. Haría su palabra cumplir.

Tiró la bandeja al suelo, corrió a la habitación y sacó su espada que estaba a un lado de su cadera. La colocó sobre el cuello del hombre joven, éste yacía encima de Emily, que había intentado apartarlo. Gracias a los santos, Arthur la escuchó. Ahora sólo deseaba que se lo sacara de encima, tenía un aliento apestoso.

―Ponte de pie y camina ―la voz de Arthur sonó diferente. Emily se tensó al ver un nuevo semblante, no le agradaba―. Voy a cambiar mi espada por un balazo. ¡Levántate!

Con el grito, el otro chico obedeció mostrando los nervios, sabía que no debió hacer caso a sus instintos, pero era incontrolable saber que había una joven de la alta sociedad en la nave, alguien limpia. Era un estúpido, lo único que podía hacer era suplicar. Clemencia. Para mala suerte suya, su Capitán no conocía esa palabra hacia los enemigos. Pero él era su tripulación…

Se enderezó y caminó saliendo de la habitación sin dejar de ser apuntando por el arma, en eso cayó al piso boca abajo por una patada del rubio. Emily sobresaltó por la agresividad y más al ver a Arthur agarrar al muchacho de la prendas de la espalda, arrastrándolo a cubierta. Estaba enfadado.

Desde abajo, Elizabeta vio a los dos cuerpos, se preguntaba qué ocurrió. Emma se asomó desde las escaleras y dijo:

―Al parecer entró a la habitación de la señorita diamantes.

Elizabeta recordó la advertencia de Arthur. ¿En serio lo iba a matar? Jamás ha matado a nadie de su tripulación. Era demencia.

Todos salieron a mirar. Arthur ya había puesto la tabla que iba fuera de El Leanan al mar. Al menos lo tiraría a las aguas y no lo mataría.

Arthur, sin bajar el brazo, le ordenó.

―Vamos, pasea por la plancha*.

El chico tenía miedo, vio a los tiburones, no pensó que estarían en estas aguas asesinas. No quería ser comido.

Sakura quiso intervenir, Francis la detuvo. Conocía a Arthur, no sería capaz de matar a alguien de su tripulación.

―No sería capaz de matar a un compañero ―era cierto―, pero si le tienes miedo al dolor, te puedo hacer el favor de cortarte la cabeza, así no sentirás nada cuando los pececitos se alimenten. Tú eliges.

―Perdóneme por favor, Capitán. ―lo único que sabía decir era suplicar.

―Arthur, no es necesario que lo hagas ―finalmente intervino Francis―. Puede usar un bote e ir a un puerto o dejarlo en una isla. No hagas algo que no serías capaz con tu tripulación, sólo lo haces con tus enemigos.

Maldijo a Francis por tener razón. No sería capaz de hacerlo, él era nuevo y había cometido un error, desobedecerlo. Chasqueó la lengua y aceptó la idea de Francis. Guardó su espada y caminó al cuarto de Emily, quien miró escondida y regresó a toda prisa al cuarto.

Arthur cerró la puerta.

― ¿Qué hizo con él? ―preguntó la rubia disgustada, preocupada por no oír nada de la conversación en la cubierta. Si eran piratas, no le extrañaría que mataran al joven.

―Le darán un bote, una pistola y una bala, y desaparecerá en el amplio mar. ¿Y por qué le preocupa tanto? Intentó abusarla.

―Pero no merece la muerte. ―Arthur no la entendió. No sabía si era tonta, buena o muy tonta.

―Escuche, de ahora en adelante no sólo estará encerrada con llave en las noches, a partir de hoy serán todos los días; el año completo ―ese pirata bromeaba, todos bromeaban con ella, ¡no podía tenerla encerrada!―. Ni se le ocurra protestar. Debo mantenerla a sana y salva, si no es el caso, su adorado padre me cobrará todos mis tesoros y me llevará a la orca.

― ¿Y no es un pirata, acaso? Puede escaparse sin ningún problema. Me imagino que lo ha hecho muchas veces. ―posó las manos sobre su cintura, indicando fastidio.

―Exacto ―sonrió, él podía escapar y no sentir culpa―. De todos modos cumplo mis palabras y sobre todo sin son contratos firmados. No deseo que el mejor padre del mundo vea a su hija maltratada.

―A él no le importaría.

―La vendió.

―No es mi padre ―habló. Arthur entrecerró la mirada para comprender y leer los ojos de la menor. Ella los cerró―. Olvídelo.

El inglés percibía que la chica le ocultaba algo sumamente importante y lo sabría un día de estos, pero por ahora, con tanto ajetreo en la mañana, lo mejor sería descansar. Dio la vuelta para marcharse…

―Disculpa ―Emily lo detuvo. Él giró sin esperar algo sorprendente―. Gracias.

Fue casi un susurro.

Arthur la miró unos segundos y desvió la vista, surcando leve los labios. Hacía falta el agradecimiento y que no sea tan infantil. Sería un poco más blando con ella, no podía restringirle tanto.

―Sólo entrarán mujeres y yo, para que no esté tan sola, y quizás tome otra determinación para que no vuelva a patear la puerta. Sé que lo hará otra vez.

―Sí~. ―canturreó sin mentir, incluso planeaba hacerlo para hacer sus necesidades básicas.

Arthur la vio tierna. Tenía un aspecto de ternura que jamás conoció de ella hasta hoy. Siempre era tan parlanchina y al parecer todos sus problemas los resolvía con la violencia. Vaya señorita, la mayoría que había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes, solían ser como la porcelana. ¿Qué otras sorpresas podría darle Emily?

Esto no iba por buen camino, la reacción en su cuerpo no le agradaba. Tosió para despistarse.

―Eh…alguien vendrá a traerle el desayuno. ―por supuesto, el que él traía de desarmó en el suelo, así que rápidamente salió y cerró con llave la puerta. Buscó con la mirada si todavía Sakura seguía cerca, la divisó y la llamó a que lo siguiera a su recamara, sin olvidar decirle a Emma que limpiara el desastre del desayuno, y que prepara otro para que después Sakura lo llevara a Emily.

Al entrar a su habitación, lo primero que le dijo Sakura…

―No me está gustando su actitud desde que llegó la señorita, Arthur-san.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Sabes de qué trata el negocio ―respondió. La asiática manejaba la información como todos, pero ese no era el problema, era la actitud de Arthur. Arthur jamás mataría a alguien de la tripulación, todos eran una familia, sin embargo, si Francis no hubiera intervenido, apostaría que mataría a ese chico que desobedeció, bueno…era nuevo. Tampoco quería justificarlo, era justo que se fuera, podría atacar de nuevo a la señorita diamantes como le decía Emma. Pero… ¿por qué Arthur aceptó el trato? El padre de la joven rubia perfectamente podía conseguir a otro pirata o corsario. ¿Era necesario un pirata, y él? ¿El padre de la señorita sabría que Arthur era el más buscado por la corona británica, española y holandesa?―. Sí, y eso me parece extraño, no me calza en nada.

―Si el señor maneja esa información, no tendría sentido vender a su hija a un pirata "peligroso" ―dijo entrecomillas al adjetivo―. Pudo elegir a cualquiera o un simple marinero que la mantendría a salvo. ¿Por qué a Arthur-san?

―Dudo que la quiera mantener a salvo ―se sentó en un sillón y cruzó las piernas para pensar con más claridad. De verdad, habían cosas que no tenían sentido―. Emily mencionó hace unos minutos, que su padre no es su padre.

―No entiendo.

―Su padre, no es padre ―le explicó con las mismas palabras, haciendo que la joven ladeara la cabeza para comprender―. La señorita Emily me está escondiendo algo y lo voy a averiguar. Sakura.

― ¿Sí?

―Sé su amiga, gánale su confianza y sácale información.

―No es correcto de mi parte. ―cierto, Sakura no haría algo así con nadie.

Suspiró.

―De acuerdo, sé su amiga entonces, pero quiero que ella te cuente todo sobre su vida y me lo digas, y si no es suficiente…

― ¿Y si no es suficiente? ―repitió Sakura, dudosa.

―Tengo un plan, y necesito que me ayudes. Tendrás que sacarla de su cuarto esta noche. ―levantó la vista media fruncida hacia la asiática.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida.

― ¿D-de su cuarto, Arthur-san? Pe-pero eso va contra sus órdenes…

―Exacto ―y le guiñó un ojo―. Tengo todo calculado… Eso sí, **ni se te ocurra llevarla con la tripulación**. ¿Entendido? ―Arthur la miraba amenazante, Sakura se encogió y asintió débilmente con la cabeza―. Perfecto, ve a darle el desayuno. Ella está ocultando algo, y si es lo que estoy pensando, esa chica está en problemas, y pronto lo estaré yo.

…

* * *

**N/A:** Es un regalo, estaré subiendo los capítulos los domingos. Y sé que es "raro" Michelle y Arthur hermanos, pero hay una historia detrás de ellos. Lo sabrán más adelante. De hecho, todos tienen sus historias.

***Las Hadas Leanan:** Como muchas hadas malignas, ésta es una criatura bellísima que se alimenta de sangre humana.  
***Pasea por la plancha:** _Jerga pirata. _Hacer que un marinero camine por una plancha de madera hacia fuera del barco, a modo de trampolín, para que se tenga que tirar al agua y morir ahogado o devorado.  
***Caballero de fortuna:** Pirata.

Me costó encontrar información de hadas malignas, fue la única que me llamó la atención para unirla con Arthur.

¡Les dejo adelanto!

* * *

― ¿Y cómo llegaron ustedes? ―preguntó esta vez a los hermanos Vargas, tratando de cambiar el tema melancólico. Feliciano iba a responder, cuando de repente escucharon unos pasos.

― ¡Gente! ―exclamó alguien en el pasillo. Emily quedó espantada. No podía ser, ¡ahora no!― ¿Qué les pasa que no están celebrando? ¡Hay que hacer una…! ―era Arthur el que abrió la puerta con una sonrisa extensa y dos botellas del mejor vino del barco. Su rostro cambió cuando vio a Emily y a Sakura―… fiesta.

_Por las barbas de Neptuno…_ ¡¿Emily con la tripulación?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Le había dicho explícitamente a Sakura que no tenía que hacer eso!

La tripulación alternaba la vista entre Emily y su Capitán. Sakura miraba rogando a Arthur, mientras Emily no salía de su cara de susto, los ojos azules estaban vidriosos. Posó su mirada en la jarra que estaba a su lado. Volvería a ese cuarto a ser esposada por su desobediencia…

* * *

¡Nos vemos!

**¿Pan con queso?**


	3. 2: Secretos y Ron

**.**

**Capítulo Dos: Secretos y Ron**

'_Si revelas tus secretos al viento, no le eches la culpa al viento por revelárselo a los árboles.'  
(Khalil Gibran)_

**.**

* * *

Fueron unos minutos de espera hasta oír golpecitos finos detrás de la puerta, abriéndose junto al ruido de la cerradura. Emily la conocía a pesar de haberla visto dos veces. Era la chica de rasgos asiáticos. China, japonesa, coreana, singapurense, todas eran iguales para sus ojos azules. Debería preguntarle, para no sentirse estúpida y ella insultada. Al menos la pequeña de estatura entró con una sonrisa muy tierna cargando con el desayuno. ¡Al fin podría comer! Gracias al Señor.

―_Ohayou gozaimasu. _―Sakura, amablemente inclinó la cabeza.

Emily no entendía nada, así que tomó la opción de improvisar.

―A mí también me gusta. ―espontánea, creyó que adivinó.

―Es un saludo de los buenos días en japonés. ―a Sakura no le incomodaba si Emily no entendía su idioma, sabía que intentó comprenderlo en fracaso. Mantuvo su sonrisa intacta dejando con cuidado la bandeja del desayuno sobre un mueble.

Emily dio las gracias con su educación y a pesar de que la japonesa era pirata, manejaba un buen dialecto y cordialidad. Quizás no todos en El Leanan eran malolientes, Sakura se lo demostraba. Bueno, al menos la rubia supo que la chica era japonesa, para no cometer el garrafal error de decirle _"China". _Era pirata, podría cortarle la cabeza.

Procedió a tomar desayuno en su cama, sintiéndose observada por cada acción que realizaba. Sakura la miraba fijamente a su lado. A Emily le comenzaba a molestar, a inquietar, haciéndose miles de ideas de que la japonesa ideaba un plan para matarla, quitarle la piel y asarla. Se le estaba quitando el antojo.

Bebió un poco de té de la taza y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con un pañuelo. Levantó la vista hacia Sakura.

― ¿Por qué me mira tanto? ―fue directa, no quería rodeos explicando que no era su intención mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Sakura pestañeó asombrada, pensaba que no se daba cuenta de su intriga. Debía responder. Sonrió.

―Disculpe mi atrevimiento, sólo que…me deleité con su belleza ―dijo, y a Emily se le acabó la respiración, ¿estaba diciendo que le gustaba?―. ¡Por favor, no piense eso! ―contrarrestó enseguida antes de que la menor saliera corriendo o gritase― Sólo es un…cumplido de amiga.

¿Cumplido de amiga? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era su amiga? Por lo menos se arregló el malentendido pecaminoso. Era un alivio.

―Gracias, tú también eres muy linda ―si la asiática decía que eran amigas, la tutearía―. ¿Sakura, no es así? ―preguntó antes de pronunciar su nombre para no equivocarse. Sakura acertó confirmando su nombre, luego fue su turno de saber el de ella, no lo sabía.

Emily, así se llamaba. Bonito nombre. Y pensar de que de alguna manera la rubia tenía un extraño poder sobre Arthur en cambiarle la actitud, lo vio esta misma mañana. Ese joven, ya debió irse a una isla.

Suspiró de repente. Recordó la orden de Arthur, ser amiga de Emily. Sentía que de verdad sería amiga de Emily, iría con cuidado y con cautela en saber de su vida, sobre todo de su padre que no era su padre, o algo así.

Alzó sus orbes negros a la elegante jovencita, dibujando una leve sonrisa. Quiso averiguar el estado de Emily, de su estancia en la nave, si le faltaba algo, si algo no le gustaba, qué deseaba y que no. O qué esperaba para futuro. Después de todo estarían juntas un año. Sería bueno que Emily contara con alguien como ella, Sakura, alguien educada, amable, cuidadosa, alegre. Sería buena compañera para desahogarse y contarle experiencias personales o no personales. Compartirían mucho.

Emily la miró unos instantes analizando sus palabras. Si bien, tenía algo de razón. No quería sentirse sola y sin poder desquitarse con alguien que no sea la puerta. Llevaba una semana y no hablaba con nadie, por prejuicios. Y ahora Dios le enviaba una doncella. De acuerdo, se estaba comportando como en su hogar, Sakura no sería su doncella, sería su amiga.

La verdad, no quería sentirse sola. Tomaría el regalo del cielo, quería hacer todo lo posible para no terminar hablándole a las paredes.

Emily surcó una sonrisa aceptando a Sakura. Sakura dio el primer paso. Lo siguiente sería conversar.

―No quiero ser entrometida ―mencionaba la japonesa―, ¿por qué su padre la vendió a Arthur?

¿No quería ser entrometida? Vaya.

De todos modos no había caso ocultarlo, Arthur lo sabía. Le contó lo más sencillo posible que era por la falta de estabilidad económica, necesitaban del dinero, oro, lo que sea con urgencia. Su padre no podía pedir ayuda a otras familias, menos a la Corona, se esparciría el rumor de la pobre familia Jones. Su padre planeaba casarla con un buen hombre, alguien estable, elegante y educado, pero nadie la deseaba por su comportamiento atrevido y poco cuidadoso.

Sakura intervino. Veía a Emily una joven educada y con valores, no entendía por qué ningún hombre la tomaba como esposa. Ellos eran idiotas.

Emily no aguantó la risa. Sakura tenía razón.

Continuó. Entonces, a su padre le vino la brillante idea de gritar auxilio a un pirata; Capitán, para ser exactos. Su padre había escuchado muchas veces de él, que manejaba grandes botines de lingotes de oros e infinidades de collares y aros, entre más. Hizo un trato con el Capitán Arthur Kirkland; le vendería a su hija por un año con tal de recibir en ese año un buen saco de dinero y oro. Al parecer, Arthur no tuvo problemas en aceptar sabiendo que no ganaría nada.

A Sakura le picó la nuca. Era exactamente igual lo que le dijo Arthur, él no estaba ganando con cuidar a Emily. ¿Qué caso tenía? Era confuso, había una parte de esta historia que no comprendía, como si faltara una pieza tamaño castillo. No, faltaban piezas para construir el castillo, o Arthur le escondía información.

Ya escuchando toda la historia de la rubia, quien omitió sus secretos de que su padre no era su padre verdadero, de la herencia y de su hermana melliza, fue el turno de Emily de preguntar.

― ¿Y desde cuándo estás en éste barco?

―Desde hace mucho. Conocí a Arthur-san hace cinco años atrás y nos volvimos amigos.

La respuesta inesperada tomó de sorpresa a Emily, interesándose más por Arthur. ¿Por qué se convirtió en pirata? Es decir, si siempre fue pirata, o hace poco lo fue.

―No siempre lo fue pero, si me disculpas, es una historia personal de él ―pidió el perdón correspondiente, Emily no entendía ese perdón. Le dijo que estaba bien y no se preocupara, si eran amigos y se guardaban los secretos, hablaba muy bien de Sakura. Ahora Emily quería saber de la pequeña niña que vio anoche, ¿era la hermana de Arthur?―. Así es, es su pequeña hermana, su nombre es Michelle-chan.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene?

―Once años. Ella es muy dulce y amable, la conocerás muy pronto, no suele salir de su habitación a no ser que Arthur-san le dé permiso.

― ¿Permiso? ―se preguntó y se imaginó que Arthur estaba teniendo el mismo comportamiento con su persona de encerrarla y cuidarla― ¿Por qué Arthur trae a su hermana menor a un barco con piratas?

―Es una historia personal ―ahí iba de nuevo con lo de asunto personal. Dentro de Emily, despertaba el interés de saber del Capitán―. Pero si quieres saber algo…

―Sí. ―claro que anhelaba saber. Le picaba todo el cuerpo por saber.

―Arthur-san la cuida mucho. Él le quiere dar todo lo que él no tuvo para que sea feliz. ―explicó con voz fina y casi en un susurro.

Emily sintió un arrebato de ternura por Arthur. Tal vez fuera cejudo, malhumorado, antipático, y todo eso… pero, había que admitirlo, parecía ser un buen hermano.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, cambiando a sus vidas. Sakura se maravillaba por las historias de Emily; vestidos, peinados, comida, relajantes baños de burbujas, e infinidades de lujos. Esa era la vida de Emily. Si dentro del año seguía viva, podría invitar a su nueva amiga a casa. ¿No sería divertido? Sakura aceptó la propuesta.

Bien, ya sabía muchas cosas de Emily, pero no lo suficiente en encontrar una pista para Arthur. Referente a él, la rubia todavía tenía interés en saber y dudaba que él fuera inglés. Sí, Arthur era inglés. A Emily se le cayó la cara.

¿Había algo malo en su nacionalidad?

Para nada, estaba todo bien, sólo se sorprendió.

Después, Sakura se levantó recogiendo el desayuno terminado.

― ¿Te gustaría conocer a la tripulación? Ya sabes, para salir un rato ―y le guiño un ojo. Bien, eso no era parte del plan, de hecho, desobedecía la orden de Arthur…pero era la mejor manera de sacarla del camarote sin que tuviera deseos de volver.

―No sé, Arthur no me dejará…

―Tranquila, yo me encargó. No se enterará.

― ¿De verdad lo harías? ―preguntó y Sakura acertó― ¡Sería maravilloso! No soporto más estar en esta habitación tan pequeña. ―y era verdad, además, podría conocerlos más para saber si confiar en ellos o no. Prefería pasar el rato con esos malolientes a pasar otra noche más enclaustrada.

―Hoy en la noche. Te pasaré a buscar, la pasarás genial. Créeme.

Sakura salió de la habitación entregando la bandeja a Francis que pasaba por ahí. Fue donde Arthur, no había salido de la recamara. Lo encontró de pie, mostrándole la espalda. Miraba el mapa colgado en la pared, tal vez buscaba conexiones con Emily o tenía un plan para asaltar un puerto.

Sakura tosió, acaparando su atención. Rápidamente fue al grano de lo que habló con Emily, nada nuevo. Lo que sí…

―Emily-san tiene interés en su vida, Arthur-san.

― ¿Le dijiste algo sobre mí? ―Sakura sería incapaz, su pasado era secreto. Ella le negó, omitió toda su vida― Bueno, todavía no sé nada de ella.

―Pero el interés de Emily-san a Arthur-san será peligroso ―mencionaba en vista de un ceja alzada en Arthur, sin querer interrumpir. Le encantaba las palabras de la japonesa―. Es curiosa, no se detendrá en conocerlo. Los intereses se convierten en obsesión. Si Arthur-san comienza a interesarse por Emily-san, sus sentimientos cambiarán, tal vez en protegerla, y tanta protección obstinada destruirá lo racional y el orgullo de Arthur-san.

Arthur surcó una media sonrisa, botando aire por la boca.

―Gracias por el consejo, sólo quiero saber lo necesario de la señorita.

―Es curiosa.

―La manejaré ―respondió―. ¿Algo más?

―Oh, sí. ―le contó que dejara libre unos momentos a Emily, estar encerrada la volvería loca. Podrían pescar el almuerzo por mientras, ¿no le parece?

Arthur se mordió el labio, no deseaba arriesgarse en soltar a su invitada, podía ocurrir algún peligro. No, Sakura estaría allí. Está bien.

―Por cierto, ¿inventaste algo? ―se acordó Arthur. Tenía que arreglar eso ahora o nunca.

―Hoy en la noche guiaré a Emily-san por el barco ―mintió, aunque sonaba bastante convincente―. Le mostraré la bodega, las municiones, la cubierta… Todo menos los tesoros, por supuesto. ―agregó rápidamente.

Arthur la observó unos segundos acariciándose la barbilla.

―Bien, podría funcionar. La necesito lejos por una hora.

― ¿Qué pretende hacer, Arthur-san?

Arthur suspiró y le contó su plan. Mientras Emily y Sakura estuvieran afuera, él entraría en su cuarto y revisaría sus cosas, a ver si tenía algo que le diera información; un documento, un diario o algo así. Sakura no le encontró el sentido a hacer algo arriesgado; Arthur le explicó.

―Si ella oculta algo importante, no debió dejarlo en Inglaterra donde su "padre" podría encontrarlo. Ella no le tiene confianza, se nota por como habla de él. Si ella oculta algo importante…debió de entrar al barco con él.

**. . .**

Emily tuvo serios problemas con la pesca, era un caso perdido. Sakura le enseñaba a utilizar la caña de pescar, ella era majestuosa, había atrapado un pescado enorme.

Emily no se daría por vencida y terminó atrapando uno pequeño. Por lo menos se sentía contenta fuera de su recamara, era asfixiante. Aquí afuera a cubierta, respirar el aire era sin duda pacífico. La brisa desordenaba sus cabellos que no llevaba ningún adorno de los que solía usar cuando su vida era normal, bueno, ¿desde cuándo fue normal?

Al terminar, el almuerzo fue preparado. No demoró mucho, Emma era rápida cocinando.

Emily se sentó al lado de Sakura y de Arthur. Éste protestó, no le era correcto que estuviera con todos. Le ordenó regresar a la recamara, pero todos alegaron. La chica ya era parte de la familia, y con lo sucedido en la mañana, nadie lo repetiría. Y Emily era muy simpática.

Todo siguió su curso con total normalidad. Emily no veía a la hermana pequeña de Arthur, entonces era en serio que él no la dejaba salir. ¿Tan sobreprotector era? Le preguntó a esa mujer que se llamaba Elizaveta.

Siempre salía cuando eran las seis de la tarde. Extraño.

Quiso preguntarle más de Arthur, pero sería demasiado interesada y la tratarían de entrometida. Lo mejor sería preguntarle a él en persona. No podía alejar su curiosidad de saber del Capitán, deseaba conocerlo, y sentía una endeble atracción. Así que lo observó, yacía en la proa del barco, con la mirada concentrada al horizonte. ¿Quién manejaba la nave? Francis.

¿Adónde iban exactamente?

Emily se acercó con sumo cuidado a Arthur, observando junto a él, el azul paisaje que le brindaba la naturaleza. El hombre sintió la presencia de la joven, la miró de reojo y volvió a concentrarse adelante.

Ahora Emily tenía que comenzar con una plática. Un cumplido, podía ser útil.

―El rojo le acentúa ―sonrió. Arthur giro el rostro, viéndola un segundo. No le interesaba sus halagos de su chaqueta, le interesaba su vida, maldita sea. Le escondía una pieza para entender las verdaderas aspiraciones del señor Carl. Sería un buen momento de preguntarle, mas Emily se le adelantó―. ¿A dónde vamos?

―Portugal.

Luego silenciaron las palabras.

Emily respiró hondo, quería saber de él.

―Tiene una hermana pequeña, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué no sale?

―No debe interesarle. ―fue cortante, haría caso a las palabras de Sakura.

Emily se sintió ofendida.

Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

―Quiero saber de usted ―pronunció él―. Me esconde muchas cosas, por ejemplo que su padre me la haya vendido.

―No debe interesarle ―aquello molestó a Arthur. Claro que debía interesarle, él era el Capitán, ella estaba en su barco, y si no le decía la verdad, la tiraría al mar―. Mis palabras serán reveladas cuando usted me cuente lo que quiero saber.

Astuta.

―Hablo en serio. Me esconde algo, y si no lo sé, estaré en problemas por su culpa.

―Debió pensarlo antes de aceptar el trato con mi padre ―ya tenía mal humor gracias a él, su intriga de conocerlo no desaparecía, tampoco su mueca enfadada―. Con su permiso. ―se retiró.

―Se respira la tensión sexual. ―comentó burlón Gilbert mientras limpiaba el suelo con un trapo húmedo, había visto todo y escuchado todo. Luego recibió un sartenazo suave sobre su cabeza.

―No digas tonterías. ―le dijo Elizaveta.

**. . .**

Era de noche. Emily esperaba aburrida en su cuarto, de pronto Sakura abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Emily, antes de salir, acomodó las almohadas en la cama para simular que había alguien durmiendo.

―Es por si Arthur viene a verme. ―y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sakura sonrió de lado. No estaba nada mal.

Luego de que Sakura pusiera llave a la puerta, las dos caminaron con cuidado hasta llegar a un cuarto cerrado. Sakura golpeó la puerta.

― ¿Contraseña? ―preguntó Gilbert entre risas detrás.

―Abre la puerta, _baka_. ―murmuró Sakura.

Un par de sonidos de pestillos abriéndose las dejaron pasar. Estaba toda la tripulación, sentados en círculo en barriles. Antonio en una esquina tocaba la guitarra mientras el resto se pasaba de mano en mano las botellas de alcohol. Era una habitación enorme, iluminada por velas y un poco de la luz de luna que entraba de las ventanas.

― ¿Qué hace la princesa aquí? ―preguntó Elizabeta, extrañada.

―No tengo por qué darle explicaciones. ―terció Emily sin salir de su aristocracia, sentándose al lado de Sakura en el círculo.

―Buena esa ―comentó Gilbert sonriente, pues a él le caía bien toda la gente que ponía a la marimacha en su lugar. Luego llamó la atención, nadie escuchó. Les gritó insultándolos y golpeando su vacía jarra de ron contra la pared; todos se le quedaron mirando―. Como saben, la "princesita" nos armó el medio escándalo anoche…

Emily tragó saliva al sentir todas esas miradas de bribones en ella.

―Pero no la culpemos. Es nueva y nos va acompañar todo el año, así que… ―dijo Antonio para defenderla, y enseguida le pidió a un hombre que le trajera una jarra de ron llena. Cuando eso ocurrió, le hizo una señal para que Emily se parara― Es tradición que cuando llega un nuevo tripulante, tenga que tomárselo todo de un trago. ―le pasó la jarra, era tan pesada que a Emily casi se le cayó.

― ¡Hasta el fondo! ―animó Gilbert.

Los nervios en Emily eran horribles, ¿cómo podía beber todo eso? Descendió la vista al líquido, veía su rostro asustado. No podía frenar a respirar, era de una tragada. Miró a Sakura, quería que le ayudara. Ella le dio su apoyo, tenía que hacerlo.

Al principio no le pasaría nada, sentiría ardor en la garganta como miles de llamaradas pasaran por ahí. Luego estaría bien por pocos minutos, y si su organismo poseía buena resistencia, tendría buena suerte.

Todos la esperaron y gritaban: _"¡Dale! ¡Dale!"_

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y bebió. De verdad sentía la garganta en un incendio. No podía frenar, ni siquiera tenía sed. Al acabar, su estómago estaba lleno y le dolía la cabeza. Aquella experiencia fue horrible. Y le aplaudieron.

El efecto del ron en la sangre de Emily afectaba su visión, le costó volver a sentarse. Estaba que se moría. Sin embargo, algo cambió. Ahora la tripulación la miraba con buenos ojos, no sólo como la "princesa", si no como una miembro más. Al parecer había ganado su confianza.

**. . .**

Todo despejado, Arthur metió la llave en la cerradura y entró. Vio el bulto entre las sábanas y se aproximó. Sonrió al ver las almohadas, esa mocosa tenía mentalidad de escapista. Volvió a poner las sábanas en su lugar y comenzó a registrar.

Revisó el armario; buscando entre los bolsillos de las prendas. Lo único digno de descubrir fue que la joven no llevaba una vida "tan" sufrida; varios de los vestidos eran de seda, de buena calidad, y muy coloridos. Agh, mujeres mimadas…

Abrió el baúl que había traído Emily al barco: había zapatos, nada interesante. Encontró en el fondo un par de joyas. Eran collares, con rubíes incrustados… Arthur extendió la mano, pero sacudió la cabeza y cerró el baúl apresurado. No podía hacer eso, si se los llevaba, Emily sospecharía que alguien le habría registrado las cosas, además, lo más probable es que fueran de mentira.

Sólo le quedaba un lugar: la mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón: dedal, aguja, e hilo. Cerró el cajón molesto: ¡Esas cosas estaban de mucho antes que Emily llegara!

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se restregó la cara con ambas manos. No podía ser, Emily tenía que tener escondido _eso que no sabía que era__ni que tenía_en alguna parte.

¿Dónde, dónde? _Piensa, Arthur, piensa_… Se acomodó otra vez sintiendo el bulto de almohadas que le molestaban. Estúpidas almohadas. ¿Almohadas?

Rápidamente desarmó el bulto y sacudió cada almohada. Sólo le quedaba una cuando algo cayó de ésta. Era el bolsito que Emily había llevado colgando al llegar. _"Perfecto"_, se alegró Arthur.

Abrió el bolsito y vació el contenido en la cama, un collar con un pequeño diamante colgando, los cuales los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Arthur brillaron de codicia, ya que ese **sí** era de verdad; y después encontró un espejito de mano y un par de papeles. Nada interesante aparte del diamante, hasta que se fijó en uno de los papeles doblados en particular. No era cualquier papel, era una carta y estaba abierta. El sello estaba endurecido, por tanto Emily la había recibido antes de entrar al barco, quizás un poco más.

Arthur la abrió con mucho cuidado, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

_Emily, mi pequeña. Sé que mi enfermedad no me hará vivir mucho tiempo, y con esta carta, hija mía, quiero que sepas mis deseos más profundos, más de lo que te he narrado en cuentos. Tu padre no debe acercarse, él no es un hombre bueno y hará todo lo posible por hacerte desaparecer, tú lo sabes. Yo soy su esposa, si él está vivo y mi hija no, él se quedará con la herencia de mi querido padre. _

_Emily, mi pequeña, defiéndete. Tu padre buscará la forma de eliminarte sin mancharse las manos. Carl no sabe, que tú sabes que no eres su hija, sin embargo él es muy inteligente. Mi deseo más grande es que encuentres a tu hermana, es de tu misma edad, es tu gemela y posiblemente esté con tu verdadero padre que es un indio. Búscala, porque yo no pude hacerlo. Tu padre, Carl, no deseaba otro obstáculo._

_Debes tener cuidado. Encuentra a tu hermana y tu herencia, antes de que tu falso padre mate a ambas._

_Que Dios las bendiga. _

_Las ama, su madre. Ingrid. __Hampshire__; 1732._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo. Entonces… ¡Emily quería buscar la herencia! ¡Estúpida ingrata…! Un momento, ¿por qué ingrata? Él no le había preguntado nada, así que ahora tenía que preguntarle. Si le contaba lo que ahora sabía, no habría problema, no obstante si no, Emily, la "princesa", no era alguien de confianza, lo que significaría que tendría más cosas ocultas en su cabeza.

**. . .**

―No son tan malos como creía ―comentó animada Emily, el efecto del ron todavía no se le pasaba―. De hecho, hasta me caen bien. ―y sonrió de oreja a oreja, ruborizada.

Eso lo decía gracias a que varios contaron sus historias, de que habían sido antes de llegar al barco y cómo estaban en deuda con Arthur. Artistas, historias dolorosas… Eso a Emily le hizo recapacitar. Se asombró por los relatos de varios de los tripulantes del Leanan, la mayoría fueron salvados por Arthur al borde de la muerte.

―Nosotras nos conocimos en París ―había contado Emma― ¿No es así Elizaveta? Ella se había escapado del orfanato, en Budapest, buscando una vida mejor. Yo, bueno, venía de un pueblo neerlandés. Hubo un incendio y…no sé. El punto es que desperté en una carreta con dirección a Bruselas. Lo único que me acuerdo es que nuestra casa se quemó entera. Quizás al escapar me escondí y luego me desmayé. Tenía dieciocho, estaba sola, y lo más probable es que toda mi familia estuviera muerta. No me acuerdo como llegué a París, no tenía dinero, ni techo, así que me volví una, una…

―Mujeres de la vida ―interrumpió Elizaveta, dejando su jarra a un lado―. Así fue como nos conocimos, nos poníamos en los bares, buscábamos clientes y ya saben el resto. No era porque quisiésemos, en la residencia donde vivíamos nos obligaban. Un día Arthur nos vio, nos conoció y llegamos aquí. Aunque **alguien** ―disparó mirando fijamente a Gilbert― no quería, creía que traería "mala suerte" al barco.

―Tch. Al menos sirven de algo ―resopló Gilbert, ya que en verdad creía en la superstición de que traer mujeres al barco, era una desgracia. Arthur ni siquiera lo escuchó en ese momento―, no como…

Emily comprendió que se refería a ella, agachando levemente la cabeza.

― ¡No me refiero a ti! Tú eres un caso especial… No como Feliciano, ¿no es así?

―Ve~ ¡Pero si sirvo! ―reclamó él― ¡Ayudé a decorar el barco y…!

―Ah, tontito. ¡Estoy bromeando! ―exclamó alegre, dándole palmaditas suaves en la espalda― Por supuesto que sirves, a tu modo claro.

Emily quedó con curiosidad. ¿En que ayudaba Feliciano "a su modo"? Según lo que había escuchado, el menor de los italianos era un cobarde de primera; era un buen artista pero… ¿Eso de que servía en un barco de piratas?

―Oye, Gilbert ―Emily lo llamó, el albino se dio vuelta a mirarla― ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

Silencio. Varios se la quedaron mirando, inclusive Antonio paró de tocar. El ambiente estaba tenso, hasta que Gilbert habló.

―Bueno, pues…tuve suerte de no bailar con Jack Ketch* ―comenzó, Emily le miró raro, a lo que Antonio le susurró lo que quiso decir Gilbert; rescatado de la horca―. Creía que era mi final hasta que Arthur; ni idea cómo, supo de mí y me salvó. Había matado a veinte hombres, yo solo. No me arrepiento de nada. ―lo último lo dijo con tono de odio en su voz, y se quedó mirando las llamas del barril.

Emily tragó nerviosa. ¡Arthur tenía a un asesino en el barco! ¡Por Dios! Tendría que mantenerse alejada de él, podría matarla. ¿Qué estaba pensando el cejudo? ¡Obvio! Necesitaba alguien que hiciera el trabajo sucio…

―Los maté a todos…por haberse robado a mi hermano menor ―continuó. Ahora Emily sí que le prestó atención, inclusive Elizaveta lo miraba con rostro comprensivo―. Vivíamos en el campo, papá era del Ejercito Prusiano. ¡Cómo soñaba pertenecer al ejército! Pero un día entraron a la casa, armados. Mataron a mis padres y se llevaron a mi hermano. Horas después desperté inconsciente, estaba despechado, necesitaba matar a esos desgraciados que vendían niños a otras familias. Los busqué, los amenacé, pregunte en dónde estaba, pero era tarde, se lo habían llevado a otra parte. Estaba tan enojado, y no me arrepiento de nada.

Emily sintió lastima por Gilbert, era parecida a su historia, sólo con la diferencia que ella no conocía el aspecto físico de su hermana. Sólo sabía que era su melliza, debían parecerse, no obstante el mundo es tan grande que sería imposible, mucho menos viajando en un barco.

―Desde que me uní ―prosiguió Gilbert―, no he descansado, he tratado de encontrarlo. Arthur me ha ayudado, pero no hay pistas, no hay rastros… Nada.

― Y Gilbert…―volvió a hablar Emily― ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Gilbert se la quedó mirando, y surcó los labios.

―Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Era casi tan grandiosocomo yo. Él también quería ser soldado, como nuestro padre. Le decía, _"¡Estaremos en grandes batallas,__Lud__! ¿Qué te parece? Ayudaremos a nuestra increíble nación prusiana"_. Lo más probable es que le hayan cambiado el nombre.

― ¿Y cómo llegaron ustedes? ―preguntó esta vez a los hermanos Vargas, tratando de cambiar el tema melancólico. Feliciano iba a responder, cuando de repente escucharon unos pasos.

― ¡Gente! ―exclamó alguien en el pasillo. Emily quedó espantada. No podía ser, ¡ahora no!― ¿Qué les pasa que no están celebrando? ¡Hay que hacer una…! ―era Arthur el que abrió la puerta con una sonrisa extensa y dos botellas del mejor vino del barco. Su rostro cambió cuando vio a Emily y a Sakura―… fiesta.

_Por las barbas de Neptuno…_ ¡¿Emily con la tripulación?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Le había dicho explícitamente a Sakura que no tenía que hacer eso!

La tripulación alternaba la vista entre Emily y su Capitán. Sakura miraba rogando a Arthur, mientras Emily no salía de su cara de susto, los ojos azules estaban vidriosos. Posó su mirada en la jarra que estaba a su lado. Volvería a ese cuarto a ser esposada por su desobediencia…

Arthur quedó pensativo.

―Gilbert, ¿le dieron la bienvenida como corresponde? ―interrogó el Capitán como si nada. Emily se sintió sorprendida y desconcertada. ¿No estaba enojado? ¿No la tiraría a los tiburones? ¿No la encerraría? ¿Esto era una broma?

Vio a Gilbert asentir. Arthur sonrió de lado. Sakura se dio cuenta, no es que el Capitán las hubiera perdonado, había encontrado como utilizar ese incidente a su favor.

―Bien, ¿y qué bienvenida es ésta, que están tan depresivos? ―prosiguió fingiendo extrañeza y sin borrar la sonrisa― No señores. Si quieren una bienvenida…que sea una buena bienvenida.

― ¡Fiesta! ―exclamaron todos al unísono a excepción de Emily, que estaba completamente desconcertada.

Del ambiente melancólico de historias piratescas pasó a un ambiente de celebración. De la nada se escuchó música. Había gaitas, violines, más la guitarra de Antonio. Emily no se lo creía. ¿Quién diría que harían algo así por ella? Ella estaba más acostumbrada a cosas más elegantes, sin embargo, la música era alegre, diferente a las fiestas elegantes de su maldito padre. Era algo extraño y desconocido para ella pero, le gustaba.

Los que no tocaban los instrumentos bailaban. De que Emily estuviera un poco ebria, Arthur tenía la oportunidad de sacarle más información, no obstante primero debía despistarla. Le mandó una señal a Sakura con la mirada, que la sacara a bailar.

―Vamos a bailar, Emily-san, es tu fiesta ―Sakura se puso de pie y tomó las manos de la rubia sin oír sus reclamos de que no sabía bailar esa clase de baile, además de su mareo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmesí―. Imita a los demás, sólo debes soltarte. Es sencillo.

Si Sakura lo decía, no habría problemas. Emily siguió sus pasos, era divertido, era más divertido que las fiestas de su familia. Podían intercambiar parejas, podían ir saltando a pasos cortos, podían tomarse de los brazos y girar sobre sus ejes. ¡Era sensacional! El baile poseía demasiada energía, acabaría agotándose.

De repente, cambiando de parejas en una línea recta, agarró el brazo de Arthur y se detuvo al darse cuenta. El Capitán la miró sin expresión, luego sonrió un poco para darle confianza.

― ¿No va a seguir bailando? ―preguntó. Emily se tensó. ¿Bailaría con él?

Posterior al intercambio de palabras de la tarde en la proa, no volvieron a dirigirse el habla. Sería un buen momento de arreglar sus diferencias, la relación entre los dos. Para ella no era conveniente tener enojado a Arthur, las amenazas de los tiburones podían hacerse realidad.

Simplemente continuó divirtiéndose hasta no poder más y que su visualización empeora. Maldito ron.

Arthur Kirkland se percató que pronto la chica caería al suelo. La sostuvo justo a tiempo, gracias a las criaturas marinas que él no bebió ni una sola gota, fue difícil resistirse, además sus hombres se habían agotado en un santiamén las dos botellas que había traído, eran las mejores, pero necesitaba saber más o su plan no funcionaría.

―Acompáñame. ―ordenó Arthur, tirando a la chica de la muñeca.

Emily caminaba torpe afirmándose de las paredes que iban a su recamara. Arthur iba adelante, él tenía que abrir la puerta.

Abrió, y entre risas de la chica de ondulaciones doradas, él la sostuvo y la sentó en la cama. Cerró la puerta enseguida, con seguro. Se acercó a Emily, sentándose también.

―Vamos a hablar ―al decir, Emily reclamó, estaba cansada, quería dormir. A él no le interesaba―. ¿Qué quiso decir que su padre no es su padre?

― ¿Para qué quiere saber? ―frunció el entrecejo. Sus ojos se desorbitaban― Quiero regresar a Inglaterra, pero mi padre estará ahí.

― ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ―perfecto, Emily se estaba soltando lentamente.

―Ni Dios se apiade de mí ―no le contestaba, a Arthur le irritaba. Su incertidumbre crecía cada vez más―. ¿Por qué me vendió? Pensé que me quería…

Lo mismo pensaba Arthur. Si un padre amaba a su hija, ni por una montaña de oro la vendería, mucho menos a piratas. Odiaba a los malos padres.

― ¿Por qué aceptó el trato? Dijo que no ganaría nada a cambio.

―Le mentí ―respondió al instante, desconcertándola―. Le diré la verdad, si usted me dice su verdad.

―Uhm…de acuerdo señor pirata ―¿señor? Arthur no era un viejo, tenía veintidós años. Enojarse por eso sería absurdo― ¿Por qué aceptó? Usted primero, luego le respondo lo que quiera.

Era turno de que Arthur arrugara el ceño. Muy bien, si de esa forma hablaría…

―Su padre ―dio un tanto de emoción al ambiente, mirando la concentración y curiosidad de Emily. Sakura tenía razón una vez más―. No. ¿Cómo podría decírselo para que no suene desubicado?

―Con la verdad. ¡Vamos, quiero saber! ¿Qué le ofreció mi padre a cambio?

Suspiró. Su invitada lo mataría, o rompería la puerta.

El ofrecimiento nadie lo sabía, ni Sakura.

―Me la ofreció.

**. . .**

―_Recurrir a un pirata no adorado por ninguna corona; un hombre que vende a su hija, y que yo deba pagarle por tres años en abundante oro y plata, usted saldrá ganando, yo y mis hombres no. Ofrézcame lo mejor que tenga, o no aceptaré. ―Arthur fue conciso, no perdería por un grito de auxilio de aquel hombre frente a sus ojos verdes, dentro de la sala del anfitrión. Deseaba una buena oferta, cuidar a su hija tendría sus gatos._

―_A los piratas les gustan el ron y las mujeres ―parte de la respuesta no le agradaba al Capitán, a sus acompañantes sí―. Te ofrezco a mi hija, puedes desearla._

―_Su edad. _

―_Diecisiete; su cuerpo es de toda una mujer. ¿Le agrada? ―sonrió._

_Sonreía vendiendo a su hija. ¿Qué clase de padre era ese? Aún era una niña, era como si la estuviera prostituyendo. Esto no iba bien, tenía mal presentimiento si aceptaba, y si no aceptaba, también. Pero, el segundo era peor que el primer presentimiento._

―_Deme otra oferta, no me interesan las mujeres ―mentía, le interesaban y mucho, mas no una jovencita―. Quiero poder._

_El hombre mayor cambió la expresión. Enfado y disgusto, rechazando, pero necesitaba aumentar la oferta o no habría trato, no podría deshacerse de Emily, como lo había hecho antes con una._

―_Poder, muy bien ―decía Carl―. Después de un año, tendrás un puesto en mi gran compañía, serás el mejor corsario que ha existido jamás. Tendrás la orden de saquear y nadie te juzgará._

―_Perfecto, suena mucho mejor._

**. . .**

No creía en las palabras del padre de Emily, tener un puesto en una supuesta compañía, si es que de verdad la podría tener con su fortuna que obtendría gracias a él. Lo había notado desesperado con tal de vender a Emily, queriendo sacársela del camino. ¿Su hija era un peligro? No, ella era muy terca, infantil, violenta, pero no sería peligrosa.

Tampoco tuvo una respuesta razonable y satisfactoria al preguntarle al señor Carl Jones, ¿por qué elegía a un pirata como él y no a otro menos buscado? Por eso mismo, porque era el más peligroso, y entre más peligroso, nadie se le acercaría y pondría una mano sobre su hija.

Arthur no le quiso hacer cuestionamientos a Carl y aceptó. No aceptó por tener poder, sino por la desconfianza hacia el hombre. No era normal. Entendería a simple palabras que el padre quería eliminar a su hija por medio de otros métodos sin mancharse las manos. ¿Estaba en lo correcto?

Emily lo miraba, pérdida y asustada. No por Arthur, por lo contado y sus sospechas aciertas. Entonces, ¿él aceptó el trato porque realmente quería salvarla? De alguna manera, podía ser posible. Arthur, sólo hizo caso a su instinto.

Arthur cruzó los brazos, todavía se oía el ruido de la fiesta.

―También sospechaba del trato. Sabía que el que se hace llamar mi padre quería quitarme del camino ―Emily pronunció bajando la cabeza, ya no era conveniente mentirle al rubio. Al menos le diría parte de su verdad―. Quiere matarme, Arthur, utilizándote. Necesito ir a las colonias de Norteamérica lo antes posible, o él acabará conmigo.

…

* * *

**N/A: **Estoy segura que quieren que suba lo más rápido posible. Les cambio con subir los domingos, por cada cuatro días. ¿Les parece así mejor? :3

***Bailar con Jack Keth:** Ser ahorcado.

Les dejo adelanto:

* * *

Para Arthur fue una estrategia para arrebatarle el dinero del premio y a la vez, realizar su deseo, aunque quería más, más de lo que podía pedir de cualquier mujer. El ósculo no fue suficiente, más bien, fue suficiente para entender lo que sentía. Le gustaba Emily, pero no era amor. El amor sería un problema, pondría el amor primero antes que el dinero, sobre todo la herencia. Deseaba la mitad de aquel botín, no se dejaría vencer por algo tan estúpido como el amor.

* * *

¡Chan! ¡Nos vemos!


	4. 3: Portugal

**Portugal=Gabriel.  
Rumania=Vladimir.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Tres: Portugal.**

**.**

* * *

― ¿Por qué a Portugal? ―Emily sostuvo la pregunta, luego de desear en deje de orden ir inmediatamente a Norteamérica. Arthur, primero que nada, irían a Portugal. Requerían de provisiones, les serviría para el extenso viaje al nuevo continente durante dos o tres meses aproximadamente. No era conveniente viajar sin nada para alimentarse y morir. Sin embargo, si la vida de Emily dependía de aquel continente, le ayudaría.

La escritura del contrato era clara, debía cuidarla por un año. Supuestamente él tendría el beneficio de estar junto al señor Jones en su empresa y ser corsario. La verdad, no le interesaba, sólo hacía caso a su instinto y a su pasado. Realmente la chica corría peligro. Pero, ¿qué razón tendría el padre para matar a su hija? Le huele a fortuna. Todas las personas pierden la cabeza por una moneda, todas, no hay excepción. O el señor era simplemente un mal padre.

Mantuvo la mirada puesta en el rostro delicado de Emily. Mejillas sonrosadas, ojos húmedos, la boca resistiendo a no llorar. Podía ser efecto del alcohol, aumentando la sensibilidad de que quería decir, decir las razones del hombre para matar a su hija, que no era.

Emily tenía que decirlo ahora, pero le daba miedo, no quería involucrar a Arthur, saldría herido o muerto. Tampoco quería pensar que él desearía parte de su herencia. Era difícil de elegir. Estaba asustada, cuando se decía así misma que era valiente.

Arthur no esperaría más segundos, Emily debía hablar ahora o la tiraría al mar. Tuvo una idea. Se lo dijo a ella.

Él se ahorraría el problema dejando a la chica en una isla. Carl no la encontraría para matarla, ella moriría tranquila y de hambre. Arthur no tendría ningún cargo de conciencia. Era su brillante idea.

Emily, por ningún motivo le parecía buena idea, ¡era horrible! En serio Arthur quería ahorrarse problemas, no estaba para viajar de un lado para otro sólo por salvarla de un padre asesino.

Si Emily anhelaba ir a Norteamérica, dé sus argumentos. Así la escuchará.

―Sucio ―masculló Emily, sabía perfectamente que Arthur jugaba con su vida y con la muerte. Él, medio sonrió soberbio―. De acuerdo, le diré por qué mi padre me quiere matar.

―Estoy atento.

―Mi madre heredó la fortuna de mi abuelo ―en serio Arthur puso más atención a la fortuna―. Ella no iba dar su parte a mi padre, trató de esconder el secreto. Mi madre deseaba que yo me hiciera cargo de la herencia, pero sé que mi padre lo supo y no sé cómo; era un secreto. Y él es endemoniadamente ambicioso, haría cualquier cosa, sobre todo sabiendo que no soy de su sangre. Me matará para buscar mi herencia y quedarse con ella. Por eso me envió con un pirata peligroso y buscado como usted, para que acabara con mi vida. Debe estar pensando que dentro de un mes, ya estaría muerta. ―levantó los orbes azules como las olas del mar, directamente a Arthur. Él hizo muecas, intentando ponerse en los zapatos femeninos.

― ¿Dónde se encuentra el tesoro? ―no precisamente en los zapatos femeninos, pero era mejor saber dónde yacía la fortuna de la menor, aún sin aceptar, claro.

―No manejo exactamente la ubicación ―sin eso, no había nada más que hablar, Arthur no perdería el tiempo―. Sólo sé que mi madre hablaba siempre de Norteamérica, vivió un tiempo ahí.

―Pero Norteamérica es inmenso, dudo que lo encuentre. ―pensó antes de decir.

Emily clavó sus ojos en él, molesta, bastante molesta.

― ¿Pero qué está diciendo? ¿No es el pirata más buscado? ―levantó el volumen de su voz, sorprendiendo a Arthur― Los piratas siempre encuentran tesoros aunque no tengan pistas.

―Poseemos mapas, no somos adivinos, niña tonta ―le contestó áspero, viendo el drástico cambio de enojo a tristeza de Emily. Suspiró, para remediar un poco le dijo que podía tutearlo, tanta formalidad ya no iba entre los dos. De alguna manera se sintió culpable, inusual, pero no con las mujeres―. Entonces, iremos a buscar tu herencia, para que tu padre no la encuentre primero. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te irás cómo si nada gastando dinero en vestidos de princesa? Que desperdicio, no sabrás administrar.

Emily captó el mensaje: Arthur deseaba algo a cambio. Era igual que su padre, ambicioso. No esperaba menos de un pirata. Capitán.

― ¿Qué es lo quieres?

―El cincuenta por ciento de su herencia.

El gritó que pegó Emily al cielo casi quedó sin alma. ¿Estaba de broma, no es así? Era su herencia, no la de él, ¿y que haría con su hermana si la encontrara? Le pedirá la mitad también, y se quedaría con nada. Era injusto, el mundo entero estaba en su contra, hasta Dios.

Negó rotundamente. No le daría la mitad de su herencia, si Arthur deseaba tanto las joyas de oro, le podía dar el veinte por ciento, no más alto.

―Bien, puedes rezar toda la noche para que no te amarre y te lance al mar. Puedo dejarte en Portugal, tu padre te hallará y te matará. Usted elige, querida. ―sonrió. Sonrió presuntuoso con sabor a victoria, tenía a Emily en sus manos. A ella no le agradaba, se sentía incómoda y perdedora. Él jugaría con su vida cuando quisiera.

Maldición.

―Eres un maldito ambicioso. ―más oportunidades no tenía.

―Por supuesto que lo soy, bonita.

Luego, Arthur sentía que le ardía el cerebro, todo su ser interno le ardía en rabia. Enojado, furioso, utilizado. Estaba siendo utilizado como instrumento asesino. Era capaz de matar a sangre fría, saquear barcos españoles –sus preferidos-, pero no ser utilizado como herramienta, no era un juguete, mucho menos para matar a una niña. Tenía tantas maravillosas ganas de arrancarle las tripas y los sesos a ese viejo...

Hablando de él en su mente y ante la expectación confusa de Emily, quien dudaba del estado metal de Arthur…

―Y el viejo roñoso ¿sabe de la ubicación del tesoro? ―preguntó. Emily negó.

―Buscará información por todas partes, buscará abogados, marinos, en fin, todo lo que necesite.

―Ese viejo, estaba jugando conmigo ―dijo lo que estuvo pensando hace un rato―. Si lo encuentro antes, ¿no te importa que le corte la cabeza, verdad? ―curvó los labios hacia el lado, dejando ver a flor de piel su anhelo. La mirada le cambió, volvió hacer más fría, sin causar en Emily esa sensación de alerta y peligro. Le gustaba su expresión. Realmente le gustaba.

Le dijo que estaba en su derecho si se sentía utilizado, no importaba que matara a su padre o no. Era su padre o ella. Si Arthur lo mataba antes, mejor para ella. Estaría más calmada, pero su sistema nervioso se concentraría en la herencia y la mitad de su herencia. Nada saldría bueno, Arthur podría matarla por abrazar todo el tesoro de su abuelo.

Se frotó los ojos con sus manos, ya estaba un poco mejor. Esta conversación le hacía falta, casi nunca se dirigían la palabra, exclusivamente para las necesarias. Exhaló reconfortante. Sonrió. Quería seguir hablando, más de cómo era el Capitán. No pudo. Él le ordenó que se acostara, no dudaría más despierta, se desplomaría en el suelo. Emily acató gateando por toda la cama hasta posar la cabeza en la cama. Cerró los ojos y escuchó con oídos torpes…

―Mañana tendrás un día cansador. Descansa.

Emily no supo a qué se refería.

Arthur, sonrió, pues tendría un nuevo botín en su lista.

**. . .**

Odiaba con odio. De la palabra odio. No le gustaba su nueva forma de vestir, era de hombre. Vestida de hombre para no ser reconocida por la gente del Reino de Portugal, alguien podía ser muy amigo de su padre, la reconocería e iría con la información a él, de que aún vivía.

Arthur pensó en eso, la cuidaría, tenía más motivos. Primero era el contrato, segundo era su presentimiento, tercero que el viejo roñoso quería matarla, cuarto que ella tenía una enorme fortuna enterrada en Norteamérica. Si el viejo mataba a Emily, nunca sabría la ubicación de su deseoso, placentero, extasiado tesoro. Ni muerto correría ayudar al viejo después de lo que hizo, utilizarlo para acabar con la vida de una niña. Tampoco ayudaría a ese señor que no sabía ser padre. Si se diera el siguiente acontecimiento, de que Emily fuera adulta, no la mataría. No le serviría muerta. Si le traicionaba, no habría más que encerrarla, no la perdería tan fácilmente.

Debería agradecerle de arroparla de hombre.

Emily, odiaba sus botas negras, y el sombreo le quedaba algo grande, ni hablar de la camisa holgada que no sabía si era café o antes era blanca y nunca la lavaron. Era molesto.

Las mujeres fueron juntas a comprar las frutas y verduras. Arthur tuvo la blandes de liberar a Michelle, ella estaría al lado de Emma, Elizaveta y Sakura. Los hombres se encargarían de las verduras con más kilos, otros quedaron vigilando el barco. Arthur y Emily…Emily no sabía a dónde iban, simplemente copiaba los pasos de Arthur directo a una cantina. ¿Pensaba beber a estas horas? Ella no quería saber nada de alcohol, no por el momento.

Entraron en silencio sin llamar la atención a pesar del parche negro que cubría el ojo izquierdo de Arthur. Según él, para causar miedo y que nadie se le acercara a pelear, siempre funcionaba. Daba un aire de haber perdido un ojo en una batalla, pero salió victorioso. Emily no podía creer lo tan mentiroso que era.

Si podía creer. Es un pirata. Los piratas mienten.

Y aunque llevara ese parche, se vía elegante con aquellas prendas, nada comparada con la suya. Arthur era el Capitán.

Rápidamente, Emily vio como Arthur pedía a órdenes cada tipo de bebida para embriagar. ¡Todos eran unos borrachos! Todavía tenían una gran cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas en las bodegas de alimentos.

Arthur le sonrió, le entregó un poco menos de la mitad de las botellas y garrafas para que ayudara a cargar. No le entregaría tantas, después de todo era una mujer. Sería maleducado y poco caballero, aunque su apariencia dijera lo contrario.

Caminaron por las calles del mercado portugués. Poco público miraba meticulosamente sus prendas, debieron haberse percatado. La incomodidad en Emily era clara, trató de concentrarse al frente, en la espalda de Arthur. Fácil concentrarse, pero difícil no irse a extrañas imaginaciones. Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos. Por su torpeza, chocó con su hombro a un hombre.

―Disculpe. ―dijo enseguida Emily, mas el hombre no reconocible del todo para ella, él la miró de pies a cabeza y se clavó en rostro. Él la conocía, tanto que la agarró de los brazos asombrado, con una mezcla de enojo.

― ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí? ¿Sabes toda la verdad?

―No sé de qué habla. ―no lo conocía, si lo conocía, no lo recordaba. Sólo quería la soltara, podría ser un vándalo que se hacía pasar por alguien. Arthur volteó al escuchar sus chillidos, apresuró el paso alejando a la rubia del desconocido. Con voz agresiva e imponente le preguntó a Emily si era su amigo, ella negó justo cuando el sujeto había desaparecido. ¿La gente puede desaparecer de esa manera?

A veces Francis hace lo mismo.

El trayecto por el mercado continuó, Emily presentía que la seguían, volteaba una y otra vez pero sus azules captaban a la muchedumbre, a nadie que estuviera escondido observando sus pasos. Arthur la llamó, le dijo si tenía sed, muy cerca de aquí había una pequeña taberna para las personas que desean tranquilidad. Es pequeña pero acogedora, incluso zumo de naranjas venden. Emily se animó, tenía un poco de sed.

Al entrar, ella buscó una mesa y se sentó mientras el pirata iba a la barra. Jugó un poco con sus manos y de la nada, al levantar la mirada el mismo sujeto de hace un rato estaba sentado al frente. Sobresaltó.

―No grites, Emily, debes escucharme ―él también alzó la voz pero sin gritar como ella, acaparando la atención de Arthur―. ¡Deja de gritar! ¡¿Cómo mierda puedes estar viva?!

― ¡Arthur! ―volvió a gritar. Arthur al llegar, tomó al hombre de los brazos, aferrándolos atrás para que saliera o lo golpearía sin piedad.

― ¡Espera, espera! ―exclamó el desconocido a Arthur, usando su fuerza con tal de no irse, ahora que vio a Emily, no podía irse sin decirle nada― ¡¿Emily, en verdad no me recuerdas?! ¡Soy tu primo, John!

― ¿John, mi primo? ―con la nueva información, el Capitán arqueó una ceja esperando una mejor respuesta de Emily. ¿Era su primo o no?― He oído de ti, pero no recuerdo.

―Bien, si es tu primo, debería explicar qué sucede. ―adquirió Arthur, soltando el joven de cabello negro y vestimenta plebeya. Éste se sentó jadeando por gritar, por seguir a Emily, por casi ser golpeado por un pirata. ¿Qué hacía Emily con un pirata en primer lugar?

―Larga historia ―dijo firme la muchacha―. ¿Qué fue lo de que un rato en el mercado? Digo, tantas preguntas al aire.

John no quería reconocer su preocupación sobre su prima, una preocupación que se mantuvo durante años en su consciencia, cuestionándose si aquella prima pequeña parlante seguía con vida. Ahora sabe que sigue viva, es un gran alivio con interrogantes, así que no le queda más alternativa que preguntarle si lo recuerda, si ha sabido de él, qué historias ha escuchado él, y qué ha sido de ella con ese padre que tiene.

―Entonces sabe lo de la herencia de mi tía ―mencionó John luego del relato de Emily, de los cuentos de su madre cuando era una niña, hasta la venta de su padre al pirata―. Estaba seguro que ese señor te mataría antes que cumplieras dieciséis.

―No lo hizo ―Emily se encogió de hombros―. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Padre siempre me dijo que tú te fuiste por apostar, en estos momentos no le creo. Ya no le creo nada. No, desde que mamá me contó toda la verdad. ¿Qué te hizo ese caballero?

―Cuando era un poco más pequeño, descubrí muchas cosas de él. Él lo supo y mandó hombres raptarme dejándome moribundo en las costas de Portugal. Alguien me ayudó y eso es todo. Preferí quedarme aquí y no volver, rezando que a ti y a mi tía no les pasara nada. ―votó fuertemente aire por la nariz, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa. Al lado de Emily, Arthur se puso de pie, olvidó que venían para calmar la sed. Emily quería un jugo, John no quería nada, Arthur…un jugo también.

Mientras en los segundos de estar los dos únicamente, Emily le susurró.

― ¿Qué sabes de mi hermana gemela? ―John se sorprendió, Emily podía saber absolutamente todo, pero no esperó eso.

―Es la razón por la que Carl me dejó aquí ―le contó que descubrió lo que sucedió con aquella bebé supuestamente secuestrada. Efectivamente fue así, ideado por Carl. Con lamento, John no sabía nada más, no podía saber si ella seguía viva o no―. ¿Encontraste la herencia?

―No. No sé dónde pueda estar. ―negó ella, levantando la mirada a Arthur que caminaba con las jarras de jugo de frutas. Emily dio el primer sorbo, tranquilizándose.

―Sacando conclusiones ―decía John, compartiendo mirada con Emily y Arthur―, ¿él te va ayudar a buscar la herencia?

Emily miró a Arthur. Arthur dijo que mientras no hubiera mapa, no sabría dónde buscar. De inmediato se dirigió a John, preguntándole sobre un mapa. No existía ningún mapa.

¿Cómo demonios iban a encontrar o desenterrar el tesoro? Ni las brújulas les servirían, maldijo Arthur. No gastaría toda su vida en buscar por todo el continente americano, según lo que ella dijo dónde podría estar. No perdería nada con desquitarse en lanzar a Emily a los tiburones. ¡Era una pérdida de tiempo!

―Pero ―John acaparó las atenciones de ambos rubios―, vayan a Norteamérica, principalmente los puertos de las trece colonias. Desde ahí diríjanse a los pueblos y pregunten por el nombre de mi tía, Emily. Alguien debió conocerla, creo. ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Te quedarás aquí? ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? ―preguntó Emily, preocupada, haciendo que John sobresaltara. Él estaba muy bien en Portugal, no regresaría a Inglaterra, mucho menos iría a bordo de un barco pirata. Gracias por la invitación, pero no lo necesita.

A Arthur le serviría toda esta información a excepción de los gustos de John, aunque seguía siendo peor. Tendría que preguntarle a toda la gente de los puertos. _Qué gran diferencia_. A lo menos el primo de Emily podría decir algún nombre de calles o ciudades, pero nada. La madre de Emily le gustaba viajar y trasladarse por el norte del continente joven. Sería complicado, no obstante valdría la pena.

La despedida llegó. Arthur fue el primero en salir fuera de la pequeña y acogedora taberna, Emily quedó adentro al ser llamada por John. Éste se le acercó haciendo muecas en los labios. Emily se percató recién que John aparentaba estar molesto todo el tiempo. Él estaba preocupado por su bienestar sin mencionarlo, sobre todo al estar acompañada de un pirata, conociendo las razones de la venta. No confiaba en él. Emily tampoco, estaría atenta a cualquier indicio de amenaza contra su vida.

También, que otra manera de encontrar su herencia era por medio de su verdadero padre. No sabía si estaría vivo o muerto, Emily deberá investigar, más aún en hallar a su hermana. John sólo tenía suposición milagrosa, es que su hermana se encuentra en América del Norte, tal vez Carl la envió ahí. Era una esperanza.

Emily abrazó a su John, quien se tensó, no era propio de él mostrar cariño, y salió viendo que Arthur la esperaba.

Los dos caminaron sin ruido en sus labios, las palabras no se dirigían. Arthur mantenía levemente el ceño fruncido, de reojo a Emily. Iría al grano. Una picazón en la espalda le molestaba.

― ¿Quién es tu verdadero padre? ―si el padre biológico de Emily estaba vivo, compartiría la herencia. No quería eso por ningún motivo. Un trato, es un trato.

Emily, antes de contestar, leyó la profundidad ambiciosa del británico. Sería más astuta.

―No lo sé. Mi madre nunca me lo dijo.

―Fuiste creada a través de una noche alocada.

―Tal vez. ―realmente no le tomaba en cuenta lo que dijera él. Con tal de que no supiera quién es su verdadero padre, todo estaría bien.

Su verdadero padre, era un Chérokee.

**. . .**

Antonio enfureció y lloró porque no habían tomates en el mercado, se acabaron, y llegarían mañana. Antonio no almorzaba si su plato no tenía aquel fruto rojo, mucho menos Lovino. Por lo tanto, alojarían una noche en una pensión o posada barata. Las chicas se molestarían por no avisarles, de seguro pensarían que los hombres se estarían divirtiendo. Para ellas, era normal.

Cuando el manto oscuro vestido de brillos cayó, Emily se preguntaba que hacía afuera siguiendo a Arthur, o por qué Arthur la obligó a salir de su confortable habitación mucho más elegante de la del Leanan. Era imposible que continuara todavía con ese parche en el ojo.

Le preguntó una vez más a dónde iban.

― ¿Quieres divertirte? ―contestó con una pregunta girando hacia Emily. La menor pestañeó desentendida, ¿a que él le llamaba exactamente diversión?― Espero que gastes bastante energía. ―Emily no entendía nada. ¿Divertirse? ¿Gastar energía? ¿Qué era diversión para un pirata que gastaba energía frente a una vivienda que tenía un letrero _"Tentação Scarlet"_? Divertirse y gastar energía, más el nombre de esa casa, no era nada bueno, mucho menos observando a parejas entrando entre besos, otras paradas en las esquinas como si nadie los estuviera mirando. Emily, ya estaba por arrancar y salvar su integridad pura y casta, con la cara roja. Pero…

Arthur la agarró de la muñeca y entraron abriendo las puertas. Emily cerró los parpados, oyendo gritos y una gran cantidad de oraciones cruzadas y ruidos de botellas quebrarse. Había música también.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y no era nada de lo que estuvo pensando allá afuera. Había gente, mucha gente, de todo tipo. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y jóvenes. Una pequeña orquesta yacía al final frente a la entrada. Estaba la mayoría de los clientes, y cuando había de todo tipo, era de todo tipo: Mujeres sentadas en las piernas de los hombres, otras abanicándose, otras pintándose, otras peleando y tirándose de los cabellos, siendo una apuesta de quién ganaba. Este lugar era horrible y sucio. Aquí, no se divertiría.

Desvió la mirada a Arthur, quien levantó la mano llamando a alguien, a un amigo encargado de la taberna. Era portugués, su nombre era Gabriel. Los invitó a sentarse en una mesa disponible, les ofreció jarras de ron sin preguntar. Parecía que conocía muy bien a Arthur, o a los piratas.

Emily quedó observando con sus ojos en el agua sucia, contaminante para el hígado y el uso de razón. No quería beber, lo hizo a un lado, quedándose a escuchar la conversación que tenían los dos hombres. Luego, otro se unión, parecía ser que Arthur tenía amigos por todas partes. Si era pirata y viajaba mucho, debería obviamente conocer a medio mundo. Específicamente no podía tener sólo amigos.

El nuevo se llamaba Vladimir, tenía aspecto de vampiro, pues poseía unos dientes afilados, o era imaginación de Emily. Vladimir se presentó entusiasta, diciendo que había pasado tiempo sin ver a Arthur, y de alguna forma se sentía mal. En un instante, su mirada se dirigió a Emily al tomar asiento al lado de Gabriel. Expectante.

― ¿Por qué esa mujer está disfrazada de hombre, Arthur? ―la señaló. Gabriel tenía la misma duda.

―Inconvenientes ―respondió en parte Arthur―. No debe ser reconocida o la matarán.

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron. Uno más rápido, sacó conclusión por su cuenta.

― ¿Raptaste a una damisela? ―ese fue Vladimir, desconcertando al inglés, que iba contrarrestar― Vaya osadía de ti, nunca lo esperé. No importa, el amor es amor. Espero que sean felices, ámense el uno al otro. Me invitan al matrimonio.

― ¿Qué? No es nada de eso-

―Tienes buen gusto Arthur, como siempre ―agregó ahora Gabriel, provocando colores coloridos en las mejillas del nombrado y de Emily―. La señorita es linda, con todo respeto.

Emily guardó silencio agachando el rostro, juntando las manos encima de sus piernas. Incomodidad y pudor, pero a la vez halagada por el cumplido del portugués.

―Gracias. ―surcó una sonrisa. Lo demás del malentendido no era tan importante, el cumplido de que era linda, sí.

Esto sorprendió a Arthur. ¿Por qué dio las gracias esa rubia? Nada de lo que dijeron sus amigos era cierto, no debió hablar. Maldita señorita aristócrata. No tenía caso contraponer la verdad, se quedaran con su versión de la historia.

Claro, la raptó. No hubiese sido mala idea y desear una recompensa a cambio de la libertad. Esta idea podría usarla como un as bajo la manga, si las cosas no resultaban bien.

―Bien, va a empezar la diversión ―decidió cambiar el tema, le incomodaba de cierta manera. Para nada le agradaban las reacciones internas de sus sentimientos y de su cuerpo hacia los comentarios rosados y buenos educados para Emily. No quería ponerse a pensar si la chica era linda o no―. ¿Apostamos? Golpearé a veinte hombres.

―Espera, ¿la diversión es golpear a la gente? ―se espantó Emily, agarrándolo del brazo antes de que se pusiera de pie.

―Entre más hombres noqueas, serás el ganador y te llevarás un buen saco de dinero, o lo que usted desee, señorita. ―explicó Gabriel. Emily entendía que, debía golpear solamente a hombres. ¿Ella? No, ella no lo haría.

Arthur la jaló y la tiró al centro, donde todos se golpeaban el uno al otro. La indefensa Emily trataba de evadir y protegerse bajo una mesa libre que encontró cerca. Arthur se agachó, fulminándola con la mirada verde.

― ¿Qué haces?

―No quiero pelear con la gente que no me ha hecho nada, es incorrecto.

―Olvida tu aristocracia, tienes fuerza. Párate y golpea a todos para ganar dinero. Agradece que no te trajera a Tortuga.

― ¡No quiero! ―exclamó entre el escándalo, viendo volar a Vladimir, chocando con la puerta de entrada. Arthur sintió lastima, dirigiendo sus orbes redondos a la chica, obligándola a participar. Sabía que ella podía ganar, su fuerza era tremenda y envidiable, si la utilizaba como arma de triunfo tendría un buen premio― No lo haré, no golpeo a gente inocente.

Lo menos que había en esta taberna era gente inocente. ¿No veía a su alrededor? Todos eran rufianes, ladrones, vándalos, de todo. Debía golpearlos con sus pensamientos y puños de la palabra justicia. Emily era una justiciera, odiaba las injusticias, sobre todo por experiencia propia.

Con aquel argumento de la boca del Capitán, Emily se mordió el labio, y de pronto se levantó impulsada a coger una silla para golpear al señor que apareció detrás de Arthur. Lo noqueó y entendió que, era ella o ellos. Tampoco mataría, sólo serían golpes fuertes hasta dejarlos inconscientes, nada grave. ¿Sería divertido? Arthur, dijo que sí lo era. Ambos trabajarían juntos, cubriendo sus espaldas.

Las patadas y golpes de puño no se hicieron esperar más, arrasaban con todo a su paso. Emily gritaba un poco asustada cuando algunos se le tiraban encima a sujetarla, pero ella sabía liberarse y golpear bien, también destrozar. En un momento a solas, examinando con la mirada a quién golpear de las pocas personas que quedaban, el cuerpo de Arthur fue lanzado por un empuje de pie, hacia la rubia, arrastrándola contra la pared de madera. Emily trataba de zafarse, sin caso. Arthur le decía que necesitaba respirar un poco, ya que el idiota que le tocó atacar, lo dio vuelta y lo empujó con una patada. Acabaría con él, nadie humillaba al Capitán Arthur Kirkland.

Se alejó y contrastó con el color del iris de Emily. Su órgano interno aumentó el flujo de la sangre, no entendía, la verdad no deseaba entender lo que le provocaba Emily. Enredarse con sentimientos no era lo suyo, pero sentía que su cuerpo se lo pedía, cada vez aumentaba más sus reacciones de querer tocar y morder esos labios finos y fruncidos. Eran los labios de una aristócrata, nunca ha probado ese sabor, siempre eran de los mismos, incluso peores.

Subió la mano y la posó en la mejilla izquierda de Emily, suavemente, causándole escalofríos. Olvidó todo lo que estaban haciendo, sólo anhelaba besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, demasiado pronto para poseerla en la cama. Sin embargo Emily, trataba de articular palabras, no le salían. Y esto aumentaba el deseo de Arthur, por esa boquita que quería abrirse. Le provocaba en demasía. Emily tenía algo de poder sobre su cuerpo.

Los ojos azules se desviaron a la izquierda. Reaccionó enseguida alejando a Arthur a un lado, para tomar la única silla intacta justo en su lugar, lanzándola con todas sus energías a los dos rufianes presentes que intentaron adelantarse. Impactó a los dos. Y el juego se acabó.

Emily celebró su triunfo y obtuvo su premio de un buen saco del tamaño de sus manos, lleno de dinero. Arthur le ordenó que se lo diera, él era el Capitán, él administraría. Emily se negó, era **su** premio, ella ganó, no él. Le pidió que para la próxima vez fuera más específico con sus órdenes de participar en peleas.

Arthur, realmente se enojó y continuó regañándola a que le pasara todo el dinero, ella lo gastaría en cualquier tontería como en vestidos de señorita recatada. Ellos los requieren para cosas importantes, como en armas. Sea cual sea la explicación, la rubia no entregaría su saquito de monedas. Sonaba lindo cuando la sacudía.

Sentados en la habitación de la fémina, porque Arthur no dio más y entró, otra vez no daría más. Emily lo irritaba. Se preguntaba cómo ella podía ejercer cierto poder en su cuerpo como para desear besarla. Si lo hacía ahora, no sería su culpa, sería culpa de ella por no querer hacer caso. Sus sentimientos se contraponían. A veces quería ahorcarla, otras besarla. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto?

Entrecerró la mirada frente a Emily. Le cogió el rostro y la besó en los labios.

El rostro de la joven se enrojeció. Se aturdió, se confundió, se ausentó de su mundo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente su corazón sobresaltó y se aceleró, y sus nervios aparecieron por el contacto de los músculos húmedos. Esto no podía estar pasando, era un sueño maldito. Un pirata la besaba. Por Dios, un pirata. Ni siquiera tenía la cordura de cerrar los ojos y sentir la sensación de ser besada por segunda vez en su vida. Siempre soñó que sería besada por un elegante hombre de la armada de Inglaterra, después del duque de Bedford, pero no por un pirata aunque del mismo modo navegara en un barco. Dios le mandó una ironía cruel, demasiado cruel.

Y sencilla, descendió los parpados sin haber ninguna clase de movimiento en la boca.

Despacio, Arthur se alejó y tomó el saquito de las manos de Emily, sonriéndole sin maldad, pero medio satisfecho. Se puso de pie y se marchó, dejando a la menor todavía desconcertada y sonrojada, sin percatarse de su premio desaparecido.

Ese beso, le causó una sensación desconocida, tal vez no mucho, se parecía cuando le gustaba a alguien, pero era más fuerte. Estaba desarrollando un fuerte sentimiento hacia Arthur. Aun así, no sabía si le gustaba desde antes, cuando comenzó a mirarlo y a interesarse en él, para luego despertar el sentimiento con un beso. O, el beso le hizo esto. Era confuso.

Se acarició el rostro, lo tenía tibio. Se acarició el pecho, el pálpito seguía acelerado. Quizás, era porque hoy cumplía dieciocho años.

Para Arthur fue una estrategia para arrebatarle el dinero del premio y a la vez, realizar su deseo, aunque quería más, más de lo podía pedir de cualquier mujer. El ósculo no fue suficiente, más bien, fue suficiente para entender lo que sentía. Le gustaba Emily, pero no era amor. El amor sería un problema, pondría el amor primero antes que el dinero, sobre todo la herencia. Deseaba la mitad de aquel botín, no se dejaría vencer por algo tan estúpido como el amor.

Se levantó de su asiento, no quería seguir pensado, le haría peor y sacaría absurdas conclusiones como casarse con Emily y formar una familia. Era tonto.

**. . .**

Salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a cubierta. Observó el horizonte y una pequeña discusión entre Lovino y Antonio, sobre quién haría hervir los tomates y sobre quién limpiaría el suelo para que Emma no lo hiciera. Esos tontos, ¿cómo podían pelear por una mujer? No se daban cuenta que Emma sólo los quería como amigos, pero Lovino no quería aceptarlo. Antonio sí, pero él le gustaba molestarlo con simpatía. Adoraba a Lovino.

Kirkland dio la vuelta y se topó con Francis. Éste le preguntó si la señorita Emily había salido de la recamara. Lo único que sabía, que Sakura la visitó un momento y eso fue todo. Parecía que sabía algo, y además, al entrar al Leanan, Emily venía con la cara levemente sonrojada, pensando en algo que le ocurrió no hace mucho.

Francis era un buen adivinador cuando veía mejillas rojas y ojos concentrados en algo relevante hacia aquellas mejillas. La primera idea que se le cruzó por la mente, que Arthur le hizo algo. Vamos, lo conocía perfectamente, se conocían desde hace mucho, después de todo fue su primer amigo. Le podía contar sin ningún problema.

―No ocurrió nada. ―le dijo Arthur, cerrando los ojos y girando a un lado la cabeza.

―Bueno. Cuando quieras contármelo, hermano mayor estará aquí. ―como si de verdad se lo contaría.

Abandonó a Francis, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la recamara de Emily. Posó la mano en la perilla, fijándose que no tenía seguro. ¿Quizás al llegar se le olvidó? No, se le olvidó a Sakura, ella también tenía la llave. No deseaba pasar por el mismo incidente de la otra vez.

Abrió sin hacer el mayor sonido, observando la espalda de la rubia, quien intentaba abrochar los botones del vestido. Era imposible, sus brazos no alcanzaban atrás. Le daría una mano.

― ¿Te ayudo? Terminarás dislocada. ―Arthur entró y cerró la puerta, acaparando la atención de Emily sin voltearse. Ella acertó, relajando sus brazos, convenciéndose que sólo era Arthur y no otra persona. Ahí era el problema, era Arthur y con sus manos gélidas posándose sobre su vestido, que hace días que no lo usaba después de que él le dijera que lo guardara; que guardara todos los vestidos lindos, ya que llamaría la atención. Ella quería usarlo, extrañaba sentirse aseada y bien vestida― ¿Por qué te vistes con este vestido?

Emily le dio la misma respuesta de sus pensamientos.

Los botones iban abrochándose con cautela por la espina dorsal de Emily. Arthur le extrañó que no llevara un corset. Simplemente traía la espalda desnuda, al menos podía fascinarse por la vista que tenían sus verdes. Una espalda, quizás jamás tocada.

Terminó. Sin estar consciente dejó sus palmas sobre los hombros de Emily. Ella se puso tensa, y tragó, sintiendo la respiración del inglés pegada a su cabello dorado. Esto le causó más nervios, sintiendo que en cualquier momento esas manos masculinas bajarían a su tórax y a sus senos.

Respiró por la boca. Se alejó sin ser brusca, girando hasta encontrarse con él.

―Gracias.

― ¿Por qué no traes nada arriba? ―de alguna manera a Arthur le molestaba que Emily no trajera ropa interior para cubrir sus pechos. Sí, le molestaba, antes no le importaba, mas ahora sí. Esto, no era simplemente cuidarla.

―La verdad, no podría amarrarme las tiras del corset en mi espalda. Opté por vestirme.

―Sakura estuvo aquí hace un momento, ¿por qué no se lo pediste? ―no deseaba pensar que la menor era una cualquiera, de esas que se ofrecían por dinero y oro.

―Se fue antes de que me vistiera ―luego quedó en silencio incómodo, siendo observada meticulosamente―. Quiero saber, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?

Se refería a lo del beso.

Arthur deslizó su mano por sus hebras cortas, pensando qué decir. No podría decirle que fue por quitarle el premio, ella en parte debería saberlo, y le pediría que dijera la verdad. Pudo haber sentido sus emociones al besarla.

Tosió un poco. Se acercó a ella sin concluir sus palabras, pues un aviso de Gilbert le llamó la atención.

¿Qué ocurrió?

Le dijo a Emily que se quedara en la recamara y no saliera, iría a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Apresuró el paso a cubierta, y según la información de Gilbert, tenían visitas atrás. Los seguían desde que zarparon de Portugal.

Arthur cogió el catalejo y observó a distancia la insignia del barco contrario. Lo reconoció, lo había visto en el contrato con el señor Jones. Esto no era bueno, si veían a Emily viva, adelantarían su muerte. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla escondida. Bajó el catalejo y levantó la mirada a la proa, Elizaveta manejaba. Le ordenó que detuviera el barco, si continuaban, sospecharían que ocultaban algo, y lo menos que deseaba ahora era un combate, no teniendo a la causante de sus problemas a bordo.

Se apresuró a entrar al cuarto de Emily una vez más, le dijo lo que ocurría. Por lo que pudo ver desde la nave contraria, no iba su padre, podía estar un tanto tranquila. De todas maneras, era mejor que se quedara aquí en la recamara y no saliera por ningún motivo, sería peligroso. Lo más seguro que su padre mandó espías a averiguar si su hija ya estaba muerta o encontraron una pista sobre la herencia de Emily en Norteamérica, al igual que ellos. Vaya problema en el que se metía por ella por una fortuna.

Emily pidió disculpas, no era su deseo meterlo en esto, ella podría buscar su herencia sin necesidad de piratas…

¿Acaso estaba loca? Apenas salió de Inglaterra y apenas llevaban un día en el viaje al nuevo continente, cuando son dos mes para llegar allá. ¿Quería irse nadando y morir? En este instante, para Arthur habían dos cosas importantes, la cual no las mencionaría. No se arriesgaría, sería reconocerlo.

Caminó un poco más hacia Emily, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

―No te muevas de aquí, juro que si lo haces, te mataré. ―la voz y la expresión fruncieron.

Conocía ciertas partes de Arthur, nunca lograría matarla ni deshacerse de ella, al saber sus reacciones en estos últimos dos días. Podía predecirlo. Así que mantuvo el silencio y acertó con la cabeza.

Arthur no pudo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa, bajando la cabeza. Esa señorita realmente le alborotaba su cerebro. Quería protegerla, por su tesoro y por…

Le cogió el rostro y la besó. Emily Jones le correspondió como si fuera su último día de vida, agarrándose de la chaqueta roja pirata, sobre el pecho de Arthur, casi ordenándole a que se le acercara más. Abrió la boca, simplemente para comenzar a imitar los movimientos de Arthur, pues sabía besar, pero no era una gran experta del arte de los besos, tan sólo copiaba y lo hacía bastante bien. No hubo ningún reclamo por parte del pirata de que estuviera disgustado, al contrario, los labios de Emily eran delicados y finos, como toda una señorita refinada de alta sociedad.

Tomaron aire al sellar, sus miradas no se desviaban del uno al otro. Arthur ya estaba casi seguro.

―Comúnmente, ¿haces a las personas volverse loca?

―Sí, aunque reaccionan enojadas… ―todo terminó besándole la frente.

Sin decir nada más, aparte de que no saliera de la recamara, llamó a Sakura. Ella se quedaría cuidándola, era una excelente espadachín. Emily se asombró, cogiendo las manos de la asiática a platicar más de sus dotes maestros.

Arthur cerró la puerta, yendo acelerado a cubierta. Pensó que, ni un día han pasado lejos de Portugal. Si los amigos de Carl los estaban siguiendo, pudieron haber reconocido a Emily. Han pasado pocos días, Carl estaría esperando por lo menos un mes o dos, para confirmar que su hija estuviera bien muerta. Si les decía que Emily estaba muerta, Carl no recibiría ni una sola moneda, eso le enfadaría, prácticamente por el contrato. Cuidar de Emily, darle a él un buen botín por un año.

No tendría sentido: Quererla muerta, cuidarla un año, recibir un botín. No tenía sentido.

Ese viejo roñoso quería confundirlo. Sí, quería confundirlo, decir que mató a Emily, para ser arrestado y llevado a la orca, y matar a sus compañeros, y a su hermana menor. Carl se quedaría con todos sus tesoros que iban dentro de su hermosa nave. Ese era su plan, ¡lo captó todo!

Tenía que convencer a todos ellos que Emily seguía viva, pero no se arriesgaría a sacarla de la habitación. Un maniquí sería la mejor opción.

Emma. Ella se parecía a Emily, sólo que el color de sus ojos eran diferentes. Eso se podía ocultar con sus cabellos.

― ¡Emma! ―esperaba que todo resultase bien. Un error, tendría que matarlos, porque si Carl y sus secuaces deseaban matar a Emily, primero que maten al Capitán del Leanan.

…

* * *

**N/A: **¿Funcionará el plan de Arthur, ah? Emily peleando con vestido en una taberna lleno de borrachos, la lleva todo el rato xD. Traté, pero no pude encontrar un proverbio para este capítulo. Subo ahora, porque mañana domingo estaré muy ocupada, y hoy estoy feliz porque en mi exposición tuve tripleta nota máxima. Ya tengo dos de tres ramos pasados, wii!

Así que, quedo con subir los domingos. Los otros fics, "Viejos Recuerdos" y "Cuando los caminos se Cruzan", los subiré esta semana, estaré más libre. Al último le faltan como tres capítulos más o menos, o quizás dos.

Les dejo el lindo adelanto:

* * *

[…]―Sin embargo, llega el momento en que no puedes seguir aguantando y tomas una decisión.

Emily se detuvo, clavando sus orbes en los de él.

¿Qué decisión?

―Lo maté ―no tuvo absolutamente nada de remordimiento, se veía satisfecho con haber realizado ese acto de asesinato―, y a la madre de Michelle también.

―A su… ¿madre? ―estaba espantada, se suponía que el padre de Arthur era el malo, no la madre de esa pobre niña― ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe que eres un asesino?

* * *

Tengan un lindo día :3


	5. 4: Cuéntame sobre ti

**. . .**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Cuéntame sobre ti.**

**. . .**

* * *

'_La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.'  
Gabriel García Márquez._

* * *

Emily no sabía nada lo que sucedía allá afuera, no sabía si las cosas iban bien y por qué Arthur llamó a Emma. Quería saber, pero no podía salir de su habitación, Sakura la custodiaba y trataba de hablar para que se quedara tranquila. Sakura conocía sus reacciones, se transformó en la amiga de la rubia. Emily estaba más preocupada por Arthur que por lo que sucedía. Tenía mal presentimiento, no la dejaba respirar.

Arthur yacía frente a dos marinos, no parecían corsarios. Uno de ellos era el almirante y el otro simplemente el vicealmirante. Ellos pidieron saber sobre la señorita Jones, Emily, fueron enviados por su padre para ver si se encontraba bien.

¿Sólo para eso? Arthur quería reír. Ellos querían saber si estaba muerta, no les daría en el gusto.

Sonrió y dijo que efectivamente la muchacha estaba viva, pero con pequeños problemas de actitud, optando tomar medidas necesarias. En eso, llamó a Antonio a que le trajera a "Emily".

Emma tenía la cabeza agachada con tal de no ser descubierta. Sus manos estaban esposadas, donde Arthur argumentó que era por problemas de actitud, sin hacerle daño. Se encontraba bien alimentada y atendida, así que ellos podían retirarse sin contratiempos.

El plan de Arthur favorecía.

El almirante de la marina escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, y dio una información no agradable a Arthur. Carl deseaba parte del pago ahora, sobre todo por ver a su hija viva.

―El contrato verifica que era por el año, no le pagaré ahora. ―especificó Arthur, rodeado de sus compañeros por precaución.

―Tiene que hacerlo, si no es así, deberá entregarnos a la señorita Emily, nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

Arthur no era estúpido, olfateaba el malvado plan de esos tipos junto con el señor Jones. Si no aceptaba, se llevarían a Emily a su barco, y luego comenzaría una guerra. Teniendo a Emily en sus poderes, los atacarían para arrebatarle sus tesoros y la matarían. Podría entregarle a Emma, pero sería un sacrificio en vano. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba. Sólo existía una en estos casos complicados.

―No acepto ninguna alternativa, yo obedeceré al contrato y se acabó. Ahora, retírense de mi nave. ―hizo lo que pudo por mantener la calma, porque sus ganas de matarlos saldrían muy pronto y de verdad, sobre todo cuando el almirante chasqueó la lengua y agarró del brazo a Emma con la intención de llevársela, pero se dio cuenta que era una impostora. Era un engaño.

― ¡¿Dónde está la verdadera señorita Emily?!

― ¡Al suelo, gusano! ―Gilbert vio la señal de Arthur, tirando al suelo al joven vicealmirante, apuntándolo con una pistola en la cabeza. Lo mantendría inmóvil, y el almirante no haría ningún paso en falso.

―Ustedes quieren a la señorita para después matarla, ¿no es así? ―preguntó el dueño del barco El Leanan, acercándose lento y peligroso al almirante― Ella me lo contó todo. Carl quiere que yo la mate, pero no le daré en el gusto y no recibirá ninguna sola moneda de mi parte. Nadie me da órdenes, nadie me utiliza como arma, menos con una niña.

Era aterrador para los uniformados, debían salir de allí y dar la orden de ataque. El almirante dio la orden, siendo callado por una espada atravesar su pecho. Masculló de dolor, su corazón estaba siendo lastimado a sangre fría por ese pirata. La espada giró, asegurándose de que le doliera y muriera pronto.

Quitó la espalda y señaló a Gilbert que acabara con el otro sujeto. Gilbert no pensó dos veces y disparó.

Antonio se apresuró en liberar a Emma, ahora lo siguiente era atacar al barco enemigo, si los dejaban vivos, la noticia llegaría a oídos de Carl, y mandaría otro navío y él mismo terminaría con la vida de su hija.

Arthur no tenía que dejar a nadie vivo, era un exterminio.

― ¡Maten a todos esos malnacidos, no quiero ninguno vivo! ¡Hagan lo que sean con hundir ese barco! ¡Y si hay algunos con vida, hágalos desaparecer!

― ¡Fuego! ―fue la orden seguida de Francis.

― ¡Por fin diversión! ―fue turno de Elizabeta situada en la proa.

**. . .**

Sakura cerró los ojos, oyendo los cañones de cada barco lastimarse. Emily se inquietó, poniéndose de pie, quería salir de su habitación a toda cosa y saber lo que pasaba. Corrió a la puerta, pero Sakura se transformó en obstáculo, sin dejarla pasar. Era su obligación protegerla, no podía desobedecer a Arthur.

En ese momento de palabras alzadas de querer y no poder salir, Arthur abrió la puerta haciendo a un lado a la asiática.

―Emily, ven conmigo. ―sin esperar una explicación, la agarró de la mano, arrastrándola por el pasillo.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Adónde vamos?

―Estarás a salvo en la habitación de Michelle, una bala de cañón podría hacer trizas tu recamara ―efectivamente eso sucedió, volando los pedazos de madera. Emily no podía creerlo, estaba medita en una batalla naval―. Sakura, te necesito a cubierta, eres buena con las espadas.

―Sí.

―Y tú, niña tonta ―dirigió la mirada hacia la rubia―, no te muevas de aquí, ¿me oíste?

― ¡Oye, pero-! ―no alcanzó a decir, empujada dentro de la habitación. La puerta se cerró en su cara ― ¡No soy unan niña tonta, pedazo de estiércol! ―hizo un mohín y giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la morena, algo asustada. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era calmar el ambiente después de lo que gritó― Todo estará bien.

―A mí no me preocupa eso ―mencionó, desconcertada―. ¿Por qué Arthur cuida de ti?

Emily no sabía que responder a la niña, se había puesto nerviosa.

― ¿Se gustan? ―preguntó. Emily negó con la cabeza varias veces, sonrojándose― ¡Te gusta mi hermano! ―surcó una sonrisa, corriendo hacia la rubia a tomarle las manos.

¿Le alegraba esto?

―Cl-Claro que no me gusta, no tengo tan mal gusto ―dijo, tal vez mintiendo―. Es un pirata.

Michelle le quedó mirando todavía con la sonrisa puesta. ¿Por qué le miraba tanto? Le daba más nervios, más por la mención de Arthur que hacía retumbar su corazón.

Un estruendo las sobresaltó. Emily estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación, echaría abajo la puerta. Michelle le rogaba que no lo hiciera, este era el mejor el lugar para estar a salvo, el más seguro. Si salía, Arthur no se lo perdonaría, a ninguna de las dos.

Emily entendía por qué Arthur se enojaría, no quería que la morena formara parte del peligroso juego. Simplemente rompería la puerta y dejaría a Michelle adentro, era lo máximo que podía hacer. Arthur no debía enojarse con su hermana menor, si no con ella. En todo caso, de hermanos no se parecían físicamente.

Botó la puerta de una patada junto con un grito de guerra. Michelle quedó sorprendida y estática, jamás, aparte de Elizabeta, otra mujer pudiera tener tanta fuerza. ¡Era genial! Debía aprender ese tipo de técnicas.

Guardó silencio viendo a la señorita de cabellos dorados alejarse por el pasillo repleto de porquerías a causa de los bombardeos, el cual la señorita los esquivaba con facilidad, poseía buenos reflejos. Emily pasó por su recamara y estaba totalmente destrozada, había un hoyo en la pared que daba con el mar, más quedaba frente al barco enemigo, todavía continuaban peleando.

Se apresuró a cubierta, observó a cientos de hombres combatiendo. No veía a Arthur por ningún lado. ¿Lo habrían matado, o quizás secuestrado? Caminó hacia adelante, más dentro entremedio de la batalla. Cuerpos tirados y desangrados le daba ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo podía ella estar aquí?

De repente tropezó con una tabla levantada, cayendo al suelo. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo teniendo al frente a un marino a punto de cortarle la cabeza si no fuera por la ayuda de Antonio quien le disparó. Emily pegó un grito de horror cuando el cuerpo del hombre cayó encima.

―Lo siento mucho ―Antonio se disculpó apenado, cogiendo la mano de Emily―. Usted no debería estar aquí, es peligroso.

― ¿Dónde está Arthur?

―No lo sé, lo perdí de vista hace cinco minutos. De todas formas, usted no debe estar-

― ¡Arthur! ―Emily dejó de escucharlo, yéndose a correr por todo El Leanan hasta encontrarlo de pie, luchando contra el enemigo, espada con espada. Ella se quedó ahí mismo, sin entrar a defenderlo, podía ser un estorbo y Arthur le echaría toda la culpa. ¿Cómo rayos lo conocía tan bien?

No obstante, todo el transcurso de la victoria descendió con una bala penetrando el pecho del Capitán.

Arthur gimió de dolor, abriendo una de sus manos para dejar liberar su arma blanca. Cayó al suelo, pegado a la pared, sin desviar sus orbes de su oponente que era un sucio tramposo. Éste se le acercaba con una sonrisa soberbia, listo para terminar con la vida del pirata más peligroso y buscado por muchas Coronas. Él tendría el glorioso título y podría subir de rango.

Totalmente con los nervios explotados, Emily cogió una espada de un cuerpo sin vida. No tenía idea de cómo usarla, sólo sabía que tenía que salvar a Arthur a toda costa. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos apuñalándolo con la espalda.

Arthur vio la punta filosa traspasar el pecho del hombre que estuvo a punto de acabar con su dorada existencia. Ver a la persona detrás era imposible, parecía que fuera más pequeña. Sólo la logró ver cuando su oponente cayó a un lado, derramando aquel líquido rojo junto con la espada incrustada.

Emily no se sentía muy bien con matar a una persona, pero su corazón la llevó a rescatar a Arthur. Estaría bien.

― ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ―el inglés detuvo su furia a causa de la bala aún metida en su carne, debía pausar las palabras― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldita sea, niña tonta?

Estaba furioso, enojado y muy molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Emily salir de donde la dejó? ¿Por qué ella era así, tan terca? Le podía decir de todo, ella no haría el más mínimo caso.

Esperaba una respuesta, a la de orbes azules no le salían las palabras, se atracaban.

La agarró del brazo y la pegó a su pecho, resistiendo el ardor en su interior. Emily no comprendió al principio, sólo al oír que una bala de cañón le hubiera volado la cabeza si seguía de pie. Él la salvó. Ella lo salvó también, o al menos eso esperaba. Se tensó que esa bala traería serios problemas si no se la sacaban ahora al Capitán.

Se alejó enseguida. Su vestido estaba manchado por la sangre de él. En estos precisos instantes no pensaba bien en cómo actuar, no era doctora, pero practicó para ser enfermera. Gracias a Dios, Francis apareció con buenas noticias victoriosas, que el barco enemigo se hundiría en cualquier minuto, pero su rostro cambió al ver a Arthur herido. Fue hacia él y lo cargó poniendo el brazo en su hombro. Arthur reclamó, no necesitaba de nadie que lo cargara, todavía podía pelear, estaba perfectamente bien. Hizo a un lado a Francis, haciendo caso omiso a la voz de Emily. Aún quedaba por combatir, no faltaba mucho por exterminar a todos y no dejar evidencias en el mar, únicamente un barco en las profundidades del océano.

Tomó su espada y después otra, la segunda entregándosela a Emily. Fue conciso, si yacía acá afuera y tenía fuerza, debía pelear.

―No sé usar la espada…

―Aprenderás. ―pero Arthur, no se veía bien. Decaía lentamente, hasta que desmayó.

**. . .**

Arthur durmió bastante, no sabía lo que sucedió mientras descansaba en su cama siendo curado por las manos de Elizabeta, a expectación de los ojos intranquilos de Emily. Le miraba y le miraba, sentada a los pies de su cama.

Se fijó que estaba vendado por todo el pecho. Giró hacia el lado, confirmando que la bala fue sacada de su carne, tuvo suerte de no tocar su corazón. Luego se dirigió hacia Elizabeta, que terminaba de limpiar los rastros de sangre con un paño húmedo, mojado en una cubeta con agua tipia por su piel.

No esperó, y pidió explicación de lo ocurrió mientras dormía.

―Todo resultó bien. Borramos cualquier evidencia, amarramos los cuerpos con algunas piedras y objetos pesados, y los lanzamos al mar.

― ¿No quedó ni siquiera una tabla de madera flotando? Es peligroso, por el escudo. ―dijo, y desvió la vista a Emily. Una insignia de la familia Jones nadando por las aguas, llamaría la atención.

―Nos ocupamos de eso, todo está bien. Nadie sabrá lo que sucedió. ―era la verdad, todo salió perfecto. Posteriormente, alzó los ojos hacia Arthur. Él sin hablar, quería que lo dejara solo con Emily.

Elizabeta se puso de pie llevando los vendajes sobrantes, el pañuelo y la cubeta, saliendo definitiva de la habitación, topándose con Gilbert, recostado en la pared. Quería entrar, pero la castaña no lo dejó, Arthur estaba ocupado con la "princesita".

― ¿Más tensión sexual? ―sonrió burlesco y a la vez parecía hablar en serio. De todos modos, Elizabeta lo arrastró a parte de la cocina –era todo menos cocina- para que limpiara los trapos sucios que ella usó para curar a Arthur.

En tanto, dentro del ambiente rodeado de paredes del barco, había silencio. Las manos de Emily jugaban por sí solas, para no sentirse incómoda por las miradas penetrantes de Arthur. Éste iba a levantarle la voz, la castigaría una vez más en ese cuarto oscuro sin un delicioso aroma.

Trataba de ascender la mirada, Arthur hacía nulo gusto. Si la iba a retar, que lo hiciera ahora.

―Emily ―el hombre selló los parpados y los abrió enseguida, hallando la manera de no perder el control. Su estado se lo impedía, la herida se podría abrir―, te dejé con Michelle. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso, maldita sea? Te hubieran matado.

―Si no hubiera llegado, a ti te hubieran matado. Francis llegaría cuando-

―No importa ―la cortó, asqueado―. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza cuando uno te dice que no hagas esto?

―No soy tu esposa, sólo actuó a mis instintos ―respondió, sin bajar la cabeza. Si lo hacía, sería estar bajo el nivel de Arthur y parecer débil. Ella era una mujer fuerte, ningún hombre la pasaba a llevar, por esa razón a su padre le dificultaba tanto encontrar un esposo para ella―. Por cierto pirata, pateé la puerta de tu hermana.

Arthur quería morir, ¿por qué la bala no entró a su corazón? Ese sujeto tenía mala puntería.

―Y mi recamara está destrozada por la batalla. No tendré donde dormir. ―continuó con simpleza, sin tomárselo tan altanera ni alarmante, aunque la idea de dormir con los tiburones caminaba por su cabeza.

―Dormirás con Michelle, nadie entrará ahí. Ahora déjame solo. ―fue preciso solucionando el problema, ya que mandarla abajo con los demás sería un riesgo inmenso.

A Emily le agradó la respuesta, no dormiría sola, tendría a alguien con quien conversar, estar callada no era su fuerte. Estaría con la hermana de Arthur, pero una duda le surgió y no se iría. Para ser hermanos, no se parecían en nada. Tal vez él la rescató como a los otros, como le dijo Sakura, y de cariño Michelle comenzó a tratarlo como hermano. Era una suposición.

Le preguntaría a Arthur para salir de la incertidumbre.

― ¿Michelle y tú, son hermanos? ―el inglés arqueó una gruesa ceja, confundido, y acertó― No tienen nada de parecido.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Me interesa conocerte. ―planteó, quedando los dos en silencio por cortos segundos.

―No debe interesarle.

―Sabes casi todo de mí, tengo derecho. Es justo, ¿no?

―Si te digo que no, ¿seguirás molestándome? ―la respuesta era tan obvia que no debió preguntarle, pues Emily bajó y subió la cabeza, firme en no dejarlo en paz hasta que su curiosidad sea saciada― ¿Sabes, querida? Lo de encantadora a veces me irrita. ―sonrió.

―No sé qué intentas decir. ―ruborizó.

―Nada en especial ―se acomodó y gruñó, ya que este vendaje hecho por las manos de Elizabeta le apretaban―. Hagamos un trato, así que espero que sepas vendar.

―Sé vendar.

―Perfecto. Tú me vendas, y responderé a tus preguntas sin objeciones. ¿Trato hecho? ―dijo y la de hebras radiantes como el sol le miró pensativa. Era tan arrogante.

― ¿Por qué vendarte de nuevo?

―Porque Elizabeta no sabe hacerlo, nadie sabe. La única que venda decentemente es ella, pero presiona demasiado. ¿Me das una mano, querida?

― ¿Contestarás a todas mis dudas? ―delicadamente lo fulminó, recibiendo un _"Sí"._ Luego se acercó a Arthur cambiando su sitio de sentarse, frente a él. Escuchó las indicaciones de que no despojara toda la venda, le abriría la herida. Emily tenía en cuenta eso, sería estúpido de su parte cuando únicamente es soltarle un poco para que pudiera respirar. Mientras iba quitando poco a poco, le fue preguntando― ¿En verdad, Michelle es tu hermana?

―Hermanastra ―la tomó por sorpresa―. Es hija de mi madrasta. Mi padre se casó tres veces, era un hijo de puta.

― ¿Por qué el odio? ―no quiso levantar la azul mirada, estaba concentrada teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño y en desear caer su rostro sobre la piel de los hombros de Arthur, pero no podía, pero lo deseaba tanto…

―Nos golpeaba y golpeaba a sus esposas, pero nunca golpeó a Michelle, quizás porque era niña ―era una buena explicación en su cerebro―. Sin embargo, llega el momento en que no puedes seguir aguantando y tomas una decisión.

Emily se detuvo, clavando sus orbes en los de él.

― ¿Qué decisión?

―Lo maté ―no tuvo absolutamente nada de remordimiento, se veía satisfecho con haber realizado ese acto de asesinato―, y a la madre de Michelle también.

―A su… ¿madre? ―estaba espantada, se suponía que el padre de Arthur era el malo, no la madre de esa pobre niña― ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe que eres un asesino?

―Sí ―confirmó ambas interrogantes―. ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice, antes de que me juzgues?

―Por favor. ―quería la maldita respuesta, para salir de inmediato y lanzarse al mar, sin importarle perderse o ahogarse. Arthur, también mataba a mujeres.

―Mi padre y mi madrasta estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ambos podridos de mente ―Emily no podía creer cómo el pirata hablaba así de ellos, cuando él estaba peor―. Ella abuso de mí. Tenía catorce años, y Michelle tenía tres. Sé que en tu mente ya me tratabas de asesino de mujeres. Mi madrasta es la primera y la última. No mato a mujeres, ni siquiera por encargo.

―Lo lamento… ―sus palabras se atoraban, tenía un hilo de culpabilidad de apuntarlo con el dedo sin conocer sus razones, ni su vida. Se sentía mal, tenía ganas de llorar por la desgarradora historia de abuso.

―No te disculpes, el pasado es pasado. Esto sólo me afecta si veo a cualquier padre o madre maltratando a su hijo, es verme. ―pausó el sonido de su voz, alentando a Emily a que continuara arreglando su vendaje del pecho, observándola.

―Aparte de aceptar parte de mi herencia, también lo hiciste para que mi padre no me mate, ¿no es así?

―Quizás ―surcó una sonrisa. De pronto Emily siguió con otra pregunta, referente si tenía más hermanos. Arthur suspiró―. Tengo más hermanos, ellos me odian, porque soy hijo del segundo matrimonio de mi padre. No tengo contacto con ellos, ni me interesan. Cada uno va por su camino.

― ¿Y te gustan las mujeres? ―ni lo pensó antes de hablar, pero a lo mejor Arthur tenía un trauma con las mujeres al ser abusado. Ella y su tonta boca, debería golpearse― Es decir…

―Me gustan las mujeres, me gustan mucho ―sonrió sin exagerar demasiado, sólo era una línea―. La verdad, cuando le conté que su padre quería ofrecérmela como carne fresca, sentí que no era un buen padre. Odio a los malos padres, sobre todo si se tratan de mujeres pequeñas que sufren. A pesar de que mi padre no golpeó a Michelle, mi madrastra lo hizo. Frente a su padre, tenía las mismas ganas de arrancarle los sesos como a esa perra. Es una de las razones por la que te acepté en mi nave.

―No sé si agradecerte.

―Con vendarme, es un agradecimiento. ―justo Emily terminó de vendarlo, sintiéndose mucho mejor y no tan apretado como lo dejó Elizabeta. ¿De dónde aprendió a vendar?

―Mi madre era enfermera, y quería que lo fuera también. ―respondió descendiendo y ascendiendo la mirada, deteniéndose en silencio ensimismada en los reflejos verdes frente suyo. Acercó la mano acariciando la mejilla de Arthur, y sin timidez cerró los parpados y apoyó los labios en los de él, moviéndolos con delicadeza, siendo del mismo modo querida.

El pirata gruñó al inclinarse un poco hacia adelante con querer seguir, pero Emily detuvo todo, olvidando que él estaba herido. Arthur le dijo que se encontraba bien, sólo fue mala maniobra y que sería mejor descansar. Antes de eso, Emily todavía tenía curiosidad en conocerlo, pero ya sabía lo bastante y no deseaba que él regresara a sus recuerdos tortuosos, así que iría por otro lado. Los amigos o tripulantes de Arthur. Anhelaba saber de cada uno, no los conocía mucho, con suerte a Sakura, mas ella no le contaba nada de dónde apareció y por qué Arthur le permitió ser su compañera. Ni siquiera conocía a ese tal Francis.

Arthur comenzaría por Francis, fue el primero a quien conoció. Conoció a Francis al escaparse de casa con Michelle, llevándose pocos alimentos para sobrevivir y no ser atrapados. La gran mayoría de los guardias perseguían a Arthur por el doble asesinato y sería llevado a la orca, sí o sí por matar a sus padres a puñaladas con un cuchillo carnicero. Primero fue su padre, luego de haber sido golpeado, entró a la cocina porque no soportaba más el sufrimiento de seguir viviendo en el infierno y que su hermana pequeña viera todo esto. Agarró el arma blanca, caminando sigiloso al cuarto donde el hombre trabajaba, y éste sin darse cuenta, murió. Al rato después, su madrastra regresó a casa con las verduras compradas, sin oír ningún ruido, fue a la habitación de Arthur. Lo vio dándole la espalda. Surcó los labios y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor, claramente con intensiones perversas, pero las del niño eran peores hasta saberlas incrustadas en su cuello, desangrándose y oyendo _"Muérete, perra"._

Arthur quedó sucio de manchas rojas que no eran suyas. Encerró a los dos cuerpos de adultos en el cuarto donde acabó de asesinar a su padre. La niña morena apareció en el corredor, sin entender lo que sucedía. Arthur no podía decirle lo que ocurrió así de simple, tomó la decisión de decirle la verdad pero de otra perspectiva, más inocente y con argumentos de que de ahora en adelante serían felices. Claro que, los cuerpos escondidos no dudarían mucho así, siendo encontrados por vecinos. Y ahí huyeron.

Escaparon por días, todavía eran perseguidos, tenían incluso sus rostros propagados por todo el Reino de Inglaterra. Nadie creía que unos niños eran asesinos. Todos rezaban por sus almas y que se salvaran, se salvaron gracias a Francis en una tarde de lluvia, corriendo por una arboleda siendo perseguidos por un guardia del reino que los identificó, advirtiendo a todo su alrededor. Arthur corría y ni siquiera veía un maldito claro o perder a ese tipo. Al ver el claro, salieron y Michelle tropezó, alejándose de su hermano.

El guardia la iba atrapar. Arthur no sabía qué hacer, no alcanzaría a rescatarla. Se arriesgaría de todas maneras, era su hermana, no de sangre, pero lo era. Sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó lanzándole una navaja sobre el pecho. El hombre cayó de espaldas, y Michelle se levantó abrazando a Arthur.

¿Quién habría sido? ¿De dónde salió esa navaja?

Detrás de ellos, Francis se apareció. Éste apenas tenía dieciséis años, mientras escuchaba la historia del rubio. Él sabía algo al respecto, y no permitiría que los hermanos fueran llevados a la orca en haber cometido su propia justicia, mucho menos al ver a esa niña, que realmente no tenía ninguna culpa. Así que, Francis los alojó en su casa del bosque; vivía con su madre, nadie más que ella. De ese modo los mantendría a salvo por unos cuantos días, mas no quería meter a su madre en problemas, tenían que irse a otro lugar. En ese momento, al joven adolescente de ojos verdes le nació la idea de navegar, de irse definitivamente de Inglaterra. Y para tener un barco, necesitaba de dinero o podía robarlo. Lo robó desde el puerto junto con su hermana y Francis, éste no muy de acuerdo, no obstante le fascinaba la idea de viajar por el mundo, cuando ahora era más grande.

Después de tres años, Arthur obtuvo su propio barco con su propio dinero robado de la aristocracia. Creó su propio diseño –al principio no convencía-, su propio nombre en lo que creía, en las hadas. Necesitaba un nombre potente. _Leanan_, significaba su pasado cometido y no arrepentido. Haber matado a sus padres era lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida y ser feliz, responder a sus instintos de que si lo hacía, estaría mejor que nunca, y no se equivocó.

Luego de unos meses conoció a los gemelos Vargas en una taberna, donde había una pelea. Ambos fueron separados al nacer, acaparando total atención de Emily por la similitud con su historia, pero ellos se reencontraron antes. Lovino era un ladrón de Nápoles, en tanto Feliciano trabajaba en los bancos de Venecia y de artista mendigo. Durante la pelea en la taberna, fue una disputa entre Lovino y un comerciante turco al que le robó. A Arthur le pareció interesante el hermano mayor, el menor no mucho, pero al saber y darse cuenta que Feliciano le ayudó a diseñar mejor su amado barco, y como había trabajado en un banco, tenía el don de reconocer fácilmente las monedas falsas, y por supuesto lo más importante para Arthur, era que Feliciano falsificaba documentos de todo tipo. Lo necesitaba en caso de ser perseguidos por sus nombres, y empezar una nueva vida lejos con otros nombres. Por cierto, todo esto sucedió en el Reino de Sicilia.

Luego entró Sakura, durante un viaje al Asia. Iba solamente a abastecerse de armas y pólvoras en el puesto donde trabajaba ella y la vez daba clases de cómo usar una espada. Arthur le ofreció la oferta de viajar con él, en tener aventuras y entre otras cosas a lo que Sakura no aceptó, no le interesaba. A Arthur le costó bastante en convencerla, pasaron semanas hasta que lo logró. Ella bailaba con la katana, ambas eran una. Y después se volvieron muy amigos, él y ella.

Posteriormente fue la aparición de Antonio por casualidades de la vida. Era buscado por la Corona española, iba hacer ahorcado gracias a la corte, por difamación y traición al Reino. Antonio era hijo del conde de Castilla, la noticia era todo un revuelo, y su padre en ese momento lo desterró de la familia. Pero Antonio decía la verdad, todos lujos de su familia eran robados y venidos de piratas, y para variar su padre tenía una amante, y había manifestado su contrariedad hacia Dios.

Arthur estaba ahí, esperando la fiesta, se sentía muy aburrido viajando sin emociones y además, quizás llenar más de hombres El Leanan, claro que…si ese Antonio salía vivo, aunque no le veía ninguna gracia ni para pelear. Era un pobre diablo hijo de papá, hasta que su perspectiva cambió al observar a Antonio escaparse antes de ser llevado a la soga. Fue un espectáculo en todo su nombre, los guardias gritaban a que persiguieran a Antonio sin resultados memorables. Todos eran perdedores, los había vencido un solitario hombre que sólo corría despavorido y nervioso deseando que las esposas en sus manos fueran quitadas, ¡molestaban! Gritaba como loco, llevándose un tomate en la boca robado de un comerciante, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Arthur miró a Francis, y le pidió su opinión si Antonio les convendría. A Francis le parecía bien, Antonio era un joven alegre, dudaba que sólo era hijo del conde de Castilla. Estaba seguro que tenía dones. Podría dar alegría a la nave, sobre todo para los viajes. Entonces, ambos fueron a buscar a Antonio, encontrándolo en al anochecer, detrás de un árbol, todavía esposado. Al principio Antonio se asustó, creyendo que ahora sí sería su fin, no obstante Francis se acercó y lo liberó de las esposas de hierro. Ahí, Arthur le hizo la propuesta de tener una aventura por el océano. Antonio lo pensó por varios minutos, era peligroso quedarse aquí, así que aceptó viajar.

El siguiente fue Gilbert. Emily ya conocía su triste historia.

Elizabeta y Emma fueron las últimas.

Con todo lo narrado, Emily quedó conforme. Aunque Arthur deseaba hacer una pregunta, la última de las pocas que ha hecho. No quería ser entrometido ni mucho menos, era curiosidad que le picaba con interés, un fuerte interés que ya comenzaba a temerle, sobre todo a esos ojos azules que tenían poderes de imán. Su instinto ahora no respondía.

― ¿Es cierto que ningún hombre te aceptó como esposa? ―Emily se sorprendió inquieta, ¿cómo él podía saberlo?― Tu padre, si lo quieres seguir llamándolo así…

―Prefiero que no. Agradezco no llevar su sangre. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí ―bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo―. Él quería comprometerme y casarme lo más rápido posible, planeando para deshacerse de mí, y que mi futuro esposo me llevara lejos.

― ¿Por qué nadie te quería?

― ¿Es necesario decírtelo? Sólo mírame, no soy apta para el matrimonio ―Arthur dio la razón después de mirarla de arriba abajo como si fuera carne fresca a su merced. Al primer momento de _"Sólo mírame"_, Arthur no tenía que mirar, estaba buena―. Soy una mujer independista. No me gusta depender de alguien. Soy una mujer libre donde nadie me dice lo que tenga o no tenga que hacer. Ese señor tuvo que lidiar con mis inoportunas llegadas totalmente desarreglada por cabalgar y caerme de los caballos. No me gustaban mucho sus fiestas, eran lentas y sólo eran conversaciones aburridas donde tenía que sonreírle cínicamente a todo el mundo. Era un fastidio ―dentro suyo, se imaginaba que realmente tenía los genes de su verdadero padre, de ser libre y su costumbre de andar a pies descalzos por las mañanas, ni siquiera caminando por la tierra le molestaba―. Además, tampoco tenía muchos hombres que se ofrecían a Carl por mí, era mi personalidad que los asustaba. Sabía que era…un poco violenta.

―Sobre todo con las puertas ―cerró los ojos y río leve. Ahora podía entender por qué Emily no le hacía caso en nada―. ¿No hubo alguien a quién le interesaste?

―Uhm, sí ―llevó un dedo a su mentón, recordando. Eso fue sorpresa―. El duque de Bedford; salí con él tres semanas, Carl estaba dichoso y hablaba de la boda. Pero, a pesar de que el duque era un caballero conmigo, prefirió a otra mujer. Sé que le asusté por mi comportamiento de poca señorita, la otra chica era más recatada y de buenos modales. Yo también tengo mis modales, aun así, me gusta ser yo misma y no fingir ante los demás para ser admitida. Bueno y…el duque de Bedford de casó con ella, ahora somos amigos.

―Vaya. Aunque ―Arthur ladeó la cabeza tratando de entender ciertas partes extraviadas de la historia―, si el viejo quería eliminarte de su vida, ¿para qué casarte con un hombre bueno como ese duque?

―Creo que fue el único que se presentó ante mí.

―De todas maneras, su mejor plan sería casarte obligada con un mal hombre para que te elimine, y se defendería por infidelidad de tu parte. Sería más fácil, en vez de enviarte aquí.

―También pensé en eso, pero sería tan obvio de ser descubierto, Arthur. Carl tiene muchos contactos de los que no te imaginas, sería estúpido haberme casado con un hombre y que ese hombre me matase. Con que yo me fuera lejos de su vida, él estaría conforme, y como no vio oportunidades, te vio a ti.

―Pudo contratar a un corsario o a las escorias de las tabernas de Londres.

―Muy obvio también. Para él no eran peligrosos, seguramente sólo abusarían de mí, y llegaría viva donde él. Tú eras el peligroso, tú matas, ellos no. Todavía debe estar creyendo que pronto me matarás. ―sonrió.

―Podría matarte, si siquiera. ―también sonrió.

―Lo habrías hecho cuando supiste que te meterías en problemas por mis problemas ―acertó poniéndose de pie, dejando a Arthur con las palabras en la boca. Se dirigió a la puerta―. Buenas noches. ―y se fue.

**. . .**

Golpeó con sigilo la puerta de la habitación del Capitán, no quería molestarlo pero no tenía más alternativas, su propia recamara estaba destrozada y no sabía por cuántos días. Ojalá no fueran muchos.

Entró de todas maneras, caminando en puntillas, y pensó que era absurdo si lo despertaría para preguntarle. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, no con ese ceño fruncido que lo traía permanentemente. No podría creer que haya sido abusado por su madrastra y mucho menos de que Michelle lo supiera y se sintiera tan plena. Habló un poco con ella antes de acostarse, cepillándole el largo cabello castaño oscuro. Sentía lastima por ellos dos, más lastima por Arthur, él se llevó la peor parte.

Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos que atormentaban su paz mental. Caer en la lastima por él, sería un gran error. Enredarse sentimentalmente también lo era, pero ya lo había besado una, dos, tres veces. Equivocada no podía estarlo, estaba teniendo sentimientos por él y debía hacerlos desaparecer enseguida. Lo dañaría, no deseaba meterlo más en sus problemas, y estar enamorada de él sería el peor error de su vida, y más si él se enamora de ella. Ella lo dañaría, lo haría sufrir si conociera la verdad, no de quien es su verdadero padre, si no que ella querrá volver con los suyos, con los que a su madre le parecía gente amable y civilizada, mucho más que los propios ingleses y sus normas. Y Arthur era un pirata. Era un inglés, un inglés como su falso padre que desea matarla por su herencia. ¿Cómo ella podría estar segura que Arthur no haría lo mismo? Lo único en lo que podía confiar era en sus manos, en su defensa y estar atenta ante cualquier indicio de asesinato. Quizás él la usaría para ganarse su confianza, saber la ubicación de la herencia y matarla.

Ya se sentía asustada, pero todos los métodos y palabras de su madre sobre mantenerse firme, la calmaron, y Arthur abrió los ojos, teniendo enfrente a Emily vestida con un largo camisón blanco.

Emily se disculpó por despertarlo de esa forma, no sabía cómo. Lo que pasaba es que le era imposible dormir con Michelle, se movía mucho, y ella también pero no quería decirle a Arthur, claro está. No tenía dónde dormir.

Arthur arqueó una ceja sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. ¿Qué quería ella? ¿Dormir con él?

―Si te molesté, puedo ir con los demás… ―ella no tenía problemas con dormir allá abajo con todos, pero Arthur sí, así que la frenó y le cedió por esta única noche usar su cama. En su mente sonaba rarísimo esas palabras.

Le pidió a Emily que no hiciera muchos movimientos, él se encontraba sensible y quería estar tranquilo, en paz. Ella haría todo lo posible por no moverse tanto, y como tenía tanto sueño, dudaba mucho en ni siquiera mover un dedo.

Se acostó al otro extremo de la cama, lo bastante distanciada del rubio. Y cerró los ojos, mostrándole la espalda.

Arthur se sentía idiota y un poco pudoroso por lo que estaba pasando. Iba a los prostíbulos con los demás chicos a disfrutar y a relajarse de los pesados viajes, pero jamás compartía su cama con una mujer, y sin tocarla, ni mucho menos pasaba la noche así. Era su primera vez que le pasaba esto, ninguna otra mujer había ocupado su cama, ni Michelle para ponerse a saltar.

¿Ironía?

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Emily. ¿Con cuántos hombres más habría estado? Podía ser niña todavía, no obstante estuvo saliendo con ese tal duque. Dudaba que sea solamente uno, con alguno debió acostarse. Que se viera inocente por fuera, no lo sería por dentro, ni completamente por fuera.

Terminó de pensar, y se durmió.

…

* * *

**N/A: **Todavía estoy con los otros fic's escribiéndolos, tal vez termine uno hoy. Bien, la vida de Arthur fue difícil, ya lo vieron. Gilbert también tiene un papel importante, debe buscar a Ludwig por cielo, mar y tierra, ¿pondrá encontrarlo? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Arthur seguirá con la oferta de quedarse con el 50% de la herencia de Emily? ¿Ah? Me duele el estómago...

Antes de seguir, les quiero comunicar algo que ojalá yo no lo haga, porque quiero mucho este fic. Verán, cuando uno tiene una empresa, espera buenos resultados de los clientes, si los clientes no compran los productos de la empresa, se va a quiebra. En resumen, este fic no ha tenido los resultados que yo esperaba, sé que hay gente que lo está leyendo, me parece bien, pero no tengo respuestas, no lo veo, sólo veo entre dos y tres lectoras. Le daré una oportunidad a este fic, una semana para ver qué sucede, si recibo o no comentarios de clientes que compran el producto de mi empresa. Si sigue en baja, lo borraré. Lo digo porque amo mucho este fic, nos costó un mundo hacerlo y encajar cada detalle. Así que, para no ser tan mala si llega a suceder esta atrocidad, pueden pedirme el fic por Mensaje Privado y los enviaré con todos los capítulos a excepción del epílogo que todavía no está listo. Hija, si estás leyendo esto, te dejé mensajes en skype xD

No es advertencia ni amenaza si alguien entendió mal. Sólo son _pasan que cosas._

Les dejo regalo de adelanto:

* * *

―No te rías, es serio ―y una actitud severa―. Hay cosas de mi vida que no sabes y quiero ocultarlo para no hacerte daño, yo ya te metí en problemas. ―sonaba suplicante, sus azules se cristalizaban lentamente, no podía soportar la idea de perder a Arthur por su situación de muerte, nadie podía arriesgarse por ella.

Y Arthur no sabía a qué problemas lo metió y se le hacía exasperante.

―Tu herida es por mi culpa, si no hubieras aceptado el contrato, tú estarías bien...

―Haber, mujercita ―la paró en seco, en serio que exasperó por todo lo escuchado, era un enredo que trataba de ordenar en su cabeza al punto de la joven aristócrata―. Las heridas me suceden todo el tiempo, no es por tu culpa. Y esa estupidez de salir dañado...

―Es verdad. No quiero verte lastimado, no quiero que te acerques demasiado a mí; con lo que siento ya es peligroso. ―se veía desesperada.

Los pestañeos de Arthur no cesaban, sentía molestia, tenía armada cada pieza del rompecabezas de las palabras de Emily. Deseaba protegerlo, mantenerlo alejado del peligro del señor Jones. ¿Pero, por qué tanto empeño en decírselo?

―Te pueden hacer daño, no quiero verte lastimado, si mi padre aparece, sólo déjame ir y te diré dónde puede estar exactamente la ubicación de mi herencia.

* * *

Próximo capítulo, aparece un nuevo personaje malo y habrá Antonio & Lovino.

**¿Panqueques con naranja?**


	6. 5: Fruncida

**. . .**

**Capítulo Cinco: Fruncida.**

**. . .**

* * *

'_El amor es un verdadero acceso de fiebre, con la diferencia de que ésta comienza con frío y termina con ardor, mientras que el amor sigue el camino contrario.'  
Friedrich Weber._

* * *

Emily despertó a causa de los rayos del astro luz del día atravesar la ventana de la habitación del Capitán. Recordó que vino aquí a dormir, porque Michelle se movía mucho. Ojalá hoy estuviera reconstruida su recamara, no le agradaba demasiado ni eufóricamente estar en la cama de un pirata. Y la cama no era precisamente cómoda.

Exclamó al mirar a su lado, el cuerpo de Arthur no se encontraba. Él estaba mal herido, no era recomendable que saliera, la herida se podría abrir en cualquier momento, y ella tendría que usar de las curaciones de hierbas de su madre, que su padre biológico le enseñó a Ingrid. Sentía enorme preocupación por ese blanco vándalo. Dispuesta a levantarse con su bata blanca que cubría hasta los tobillos, a pies descalzos abrió la puerta, saliendo. Caminó a medio pasillo y se detuvo, pensando que no era correcto asomarse en esta fachada frente a todos los demás, pero ¿cómo sabría si Arthur estaba bien? ¿O si Elizabeta lo vendó otra vez y más apretado?

Se preocupaba demasiado por él, cuando él no es nadie para ella. Sólo era un pirata, un simple pirata malvado y buscado por todo el mundo, con un pasado terrible. Emily no podía imaginarse aquel niño en esas circunstancias…

―Me alegra que te levantaras. ―la voz del hombre que atormentaba su paz mental, la hizo sobresaltar, volteando.

― ¿Qué haces levantado? ―de la nada criticó Emily, viendo que de verdad Arthur yacía de pie, observándola incrédulo― La herida.

―Sólo fui a dar un paseo… ―respondió confundido, sintiéndose que ella lo retaba, que por esto estaba enfurecida. ¿Era preocupación?― Me encuentro bien, nada más necesitaba respirar, no debes de qué preocuparte, pero gracias.

― ¿Preocupada por ti? ―eso la descolocó torneando sus mejillas rojas, jamás se preocuparía por un pirata, y se lo dejó bien en claro para que no volviera a repetirlo. Soltó una risa exagerada, pero se apagó cuando Arthur la recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza, sugiriéndole que se pusiera ropa más apropiada, andar así traería problemas. Emily acertó automáticamente, no por obedecerle, sino por su propia integridad. Fue a su destrozada recamara y notó a Antonio reparando las paredes que daban con el horizonte. Éste giró y le sonrió muy alegre, permitiéndole que sacara sus prendas y se vistiera en otro lugar.

Ahora Emily no sabía en dónde cambiarse de prendas, podría ir al cuarto de Michelle, pero quizás se asustaría. Donde Arthur sería arriesgado. ¡Por Dios! Era todo un problema. Tomó valor, primero estaría segura de que Arthur no estuviera en su recamara, si estaba, iría a la de Michelle. Golpeó la puerta preguntando por el nombre del Capitán del Leanan, nadie respondió. Entró, examinando con sumo cuidado de que nadie estuviera presente. Como no había nadie, aprovechó de vestirse con esos trapos de tercera categoría y aprovechó de asear el cuarto, tener la cama del rubio lista para que descansara, ya que si seguía caminando por ahí, su herida nunca cicatrizaría. Tanta preocupación debería dejarla a un lado.

Miró sobre su hombro y Arthur recién entró, arqueando una ceja ante la nueva apariencia de las paredes. Divisó a Emily, y ella le dijo que reposara si no quería pasar dos meses completos con esa herida en el pecho. ¿Lo estaba regañando? Arthur rió sin abrir la boca, frunció los labios para no hacerla enojar. De que ella no se preocupaba por él, era una mentira. Pero, la dejaría ser y creerse a su modo.

Emily arrugó el ceño, ¿qué le parecía tan simpático para que sonriera? Lo siguió con sus ojos azules, él se recostó en la cama, agradeciendo caballerosamente su orden. Él también es ordenado, mas sólo lo hace cuando tiene tiempo.

"_Nunca hace nada, tiene tiempo de sobra",_ pensó Emily, procediendo a marcharse. Arthur la detuvo con su voz a que se quedara un rato más, le gustaría que le contara más de su vida, le interesaba demasiado.

La muchacha rubia lo meditó. ¿Qué mal tendría contarle? Se sentó a los pies de la cama, pero el pirata le señaló más adelante, al menos a su lado para escucharla bien. Emily volvió a sentarse, al lado izquierdo, esperando a que él le hiciera una pregunta, no hablaría por hablar, aunque una de sus características es esa.

― ¿Cómo fue tu vida cuando eras niña? ―interrogó Arthur, acomodándose con las manos sobre su estómago.

Emily pestañeó ladeando la cabeza. Su niñez fue normal y revoltosa, su madre siempre le mencionaba que debía tener mucho cuidado con su padre, porque sabía lo de la herencia y temía no existir para protegerla. Toda su infancia la vivió con esas frases.

― ¿Y no tuviste hermana o hermano?

―No. Soy hija única ―_"Mentirosa",_ dijo Arthur para sus adentros sin mostrar expresiones de su malestar hacia la rubia―, pero nunca me sentí sola, jugaba con mi primo John y unos cuantos niños más.

― ¿Qué tal eres para las mentiras? ―preguntó sin más, con descaro de hacerla hablar o ponerla nerviosa. De que Emily tenga una hermana en algún lugar del mundo, no se le pondría fácil. No deseaba compartir la mitad de la herencia de la menor, con una desconocida.

― ¿Perdón? ―se desentendió.

―Bueno, en algún momento tendrás que mentir si nos vemos atrapados. ―excusó.

―La verdad, no sé mentir. ―bajó la vista, y…

"_Otra mentira, más"._ Arthur perdería la cabeza por la osadía de Emily de mentir con una mentira. Sospechaba que ella no quería que supiera sobre su hermana. ¿Y qué hay del verdadero padre? Otro obstáculo más que pediría parte de la herencia. Esto no era bueno, esos dos no podían destruir el trato que él tiene con Emily. Mitad y mitad. La solución sería, la mitad de Emily que la repartiera para esos dos. Él, Arthur Kirkland saldría ganando, como siempre debe ser.

Ahora, si la jovencita sabía mentir, entonces él no sabría cuando ella le estaría siendo sincera. Va hacer un poco complicado de aquí para adelante.

―Al menos, fuiste feliz. ―mencionó él, saliendo de sus pensamientos de no pensar que, esa simple silueta y rostro de niña buena, en verdad era una mentirosa en peligro.

―Sí, al menos ―bajó la mirada, un tanto incómoda con el ambiente. Sería bueno levantarse e irse. Eso hizo, yendo al frente, dando la espalda a Arthur. Giró lentamente―. Arthur, Antonio tendrá lista mi recamara pero, mi cama es un desastre. Tendría que usar el colchón en el suelo.

―Bien, si quieres. ―se encogió de hombros, no la detendría si no quería dormir con Michelle, era su problema. Ahora conociendo todas sus mentiras, tendría que planear cómo hacer que Emily no encuentre a su hermana y a su verdadero padre, o si no toda la fortuna se iría o lo matarían a él. Sería un juego peligroso y divertido a la vez, le faltaba emoción a su vida durante estos últimos meses, y la batalla anterior no fue la gran cosa.

Deshacerse de Emily no era la mejor opción, la necesitaba para encontrar la fortuna, sólo tenía una miserable pista, Norteamérica.

Suspiró, y Emily ya se había marchado de la habitación. Aunque, por extraña razón, su interior no quería por ningún motivo deshacerse de la señorita rubia, no era por el mal padre que le tocó, la quería tener cerca, como una vaca que había comprado. No, no era una vaca comprada. Sólo deseaba tenerla fijamente en sus orbes y que en ninguno de sus pestañeos la perdiera de vista.

Tener sentimientos por una persona que no sea el cariño hacia su hermana, no era común en él.

**. . .**

Almorzaron, y Emily ayudó a cocinar sabiendo que no sabía, que jamás lo hizo en toda su vida. Aprendió un poco con Emma, donde Lovino se entrometía a cada segundo. Emily se dio cuenta que el italiano le gustaba Emma, lástima que ella lo quiera como un amigo.

Fue a la habitación de Michelle y la arrastró a que se uniera a comer. A Arthur le molestó la acción, tenía estrictamente prohibido que su hermana saliera sin embargo, Emily le dijo que no se alarmara, la menor tenía derecho de disfrutar del ambiente y de los amigos de su hermano mayor, estar allá encerrada y asfixiada no era el mundo maravilloso para una niña, y al parecer ella conocía a todos, saludando a Feliciano y a la señorita Elizabeta.

Arthur siguió regañando, sin importar qué. Michelle se paró al enfrente y dio a conocer su agrado hacia la señorita Emily, le encantó que por fin alguien la sacara a pasear no a las seis de la tarde. Quería ver los peces en el día desde la proa. Luego abrazó a Emily, cambiando la expresión a sentir pena y compasión. Arthur no tuvo más opción que acceder, pero no acceder a los reclamos de Emily con que se fuera a descansar por la herida. Tenía una herida, pero no era para tanto.

Se sentó, y almorzaron.

Emily quedó con Francis en el pequeño comedor, los demás fueron hacer sus propias vidas. Él le contó algunas cosas y situaciones sobre cada uno de sus compañeros. Era cierto que los sentimientos de Lovino era para Emma, pero Emma lo quería como amigo, y cuando ella llegó a la nave, Antonio también cayó ante su belleza y simpatía, mas se le fue apagando al saber que Lovino sentía lo mismo. Dio un paso atrás, pero jamás se imaginó que sus sentimientos cambiarían, ahora estaba enamorado de Lovino.

Emily, quedó boquiabierta. ¿Un hombre enamorado de otro hombre? ¿Eso era legal?

― ¿En qué mundo vive, _damoiselle_? Incluso los romanos admitían el amor entre hombres, pero eso no es lo importante ―dijo Francis, dejando su codo sobre la mesa, para sostener su cabeza―. El amor es importante, y Antonio ama a Lovino.

― ¿Y él lo sabe? ―preguntó a lo que Francis negó con la cabeza, pero diciendo que el chico joven tenía incómodas sospechas― Sería bueno que aceptara los sentimientos de Antonio.

―Lo mismo digo ―apoyó él, mirando de reojo a la mujer presente. Hablando de amor...―. ¿Cómo te has llevado con Arthur?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

―Eh, bien...más o menos bien. ―decía la verdad, no se han llevado como los mejores buenos amigos, tampoco de lo más magnífico, así que, lo que podía decir era eso. Más o menos bien.

― ¿Segura? Yo los veo muy bien; mariposas ondeando sus alas. ―sonrió con picardía, aproximando el rostro hacia Emily, logrando ruborizarla. Él sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Arthur y la muchacha, sin que Arthur se lo dijera. Era obvio, pero como su Capitán y amigo era terco y orgulloso, resistiría en admitir lo que sentía por la rubia. Podía sentir de inmediato corazones y mariposas en Arthur, pero para admitirlo se tomaba un largo tiempo, y comprometerse no era su fuerte, siempre él y Arthur iban por casas "ajenas" a tener noches divertidas, una que otra salieron en muy mal estado, hasta estafados. Francis recordó la primera noche que fueron estafados, esas prostitutas los hicieron perder la conciencia a base de alcohol, y al despertar con suerte vestían con sus camisas. Soltó una risa silenciosa, y todo eso se lo contó a Emily sin querer. Se disculpó.

―Ustedes dos, veo que se divierten mucho. ―comentó a raíz de lo escuchado y sabido de lo de Arthur.

―También te puedes divertir con él ―le propuso haciéndola sonrojar al pensar mal. Enseguida Francis se contrarrestó que no era nada relacionado a lo que tenía en la cabeza la joven, se refería a otra cosa, como acompañarlo y hacerlo reír, las mayorías de sus risas son por las victorias―. Debe estar en la cubierta, ve a verlo. Te daré un empujón.

―No lo necesito. ―a Francis no le importó su falsa negación, le cogió la mano y la llevó a cubierta, guiñándole un ojo para la suerte. Exactamente, Arthur yacía a cubierta, cerca de la proa, observando el mar.

Tímidamente caminó hacia a él, éste ni la miró. Quería mirarla, pero sus mentiras no le dejaban. ¿Qué más podría mentirle después?

― ¿Vamos a estar navegando los dos meses?

―Hay algunas islas, podremos detenernos ahí. ―respondió sin más, siendo observados desde la vigía por Feliciano. No era entrometido, pero esos dos juntos le llamaban la atención. Se veían bien uno al lado del otro. De repente, el viento sopló y le desordenó los cabellos marrones, también a los rubios, el cual a Emily la hizo estornudar tres veces.

Arthur resopló y le prestó su chaqueta para que no se enfermara. Tener a un herido y a una enferma no sería gracioso y dejarla desabrigada no sería amable.

Dejándole la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Emily, él se retiró. A Emily la confundió, ¿acaso no le gustaba su presencia? ¿Ahora no le gustaba después que la besó, aunque fuera para quitarle el premio de la taberna? Le comenzaba a parecerle extraña su actitud, esos cambios repentinos de humor. Dirigió los ojos azules al cielo, había nubes con los colores del atardecer, y pensó.

Francis la hizo sobresaltar al hablarle detrás de su espalda. La tomó de los hombros y la fue empujando hasta estar adentro, repitiendo _"¿Qué haces ahí? Ve a seguirlo, vamos, vamos"._ Se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto del Capitán, no quería entrar, además, ¿qué le diría? No tenía una excusa. Sería mejor dejarlo descansar y no meterlo más en problemas. Dio la vuelta y se fijó que Arthur no entró a la habitación, recién apareció en el corredor, abriendo la puerta.

Emily no pensó, interponiéndose antes de cerrarse. Arthur le miró confundido y la dejó entrar, podría ser algo urgente por esa intervención y no quería que su puerta fuera destruida.

― ¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó, no tenía ánimos de hablar, solamente tirarse en su cama.

―Sí, no, no. Sí ―hasta ella misma se confundía más de lo que estaba Arthur. Necesitaba hablar con él, ya estaba aquí metida, retroceder no era lo suyo―. Escucha Arthur, no sé si para ti, yo significo algo, o al menos las veces que nos hemos besado. Bueno, para mí sí. Significan muchas cosas y me tienen mal.

Mal, muy mal. Comenzaba a sentirse mal y descendió el rostro a vista del desconcierto del británico pirata. Los nervios subían cada vez más, y esto realmente lo hacía para mantener a Arthur alejado.

Temía por él y temía por lo que sentía, y lo que él ya creía de ella. No era buena mintiendo, pero lo era cuando la situación se lo pedía. Apostaba que él sospechaba, la veía una mentirosa escondiéndole todos sus secretos, su hermana que debía estar en algún lugar y su padre biológico. No quería ser mentirosa porque sí, tenía fuertes razones.

Respiró por la nariz haciendo un ruido, continuando.

―No pienses que esté mintiendo, y si lo hago es por protegerte. ―alzó los orbes, entristeciéndolos.

Kirkland no la entendía. ¿Sabía que él la tachaba de mentirosa? Él leyó una de las cartas de la madre de Emily, por ende ella no sabía que él sabía toda la verdad. Entonces Emily tenía el presentimiento que él sabía que mentía. Aun así, no comprendía aquella protección con sus mentiras. ¿Protegerlo de qué? ¿De su falso padre?

Rió suave, provocando el ceño fruncido en Emily.

―No te rías, es serio ―y una actitud severa―. Hay cosas de mi vida que no sabes y quiero ocultarlo para no hacerte daño, yo ya te metí en problemas. ―sonaba suplicante, sus azules se cristalizaban lentamente, no podía soportar la idea de perder a Arthur por su situación de muerte, nadie podía arriesgarse por ella.

Y Arthur no sabía a qué problemas lo metió y se le hacía exasperante.

―Tu herida es por mi culpa, si no hubieras aceptado el contrato, tú estarías bien...

―Haber, mujercita ―la paró en seco, en serio que exasperó por todo lo escuchado, era un enredo, que trataba de ordenar en su cabeza al punto de la joven aristócrata―. Las heridas me suceden todo el tiempo, no es por tu culpa. Y esa estupidez de salir dañado...

―Es verdad. No quiero verte lastimado, no quiero que te acerques demasiado a mí; con lo que siento ya es peligroso. ―se veía desesperada.

Los pestañeos de Arthur no cesaban, sentía molestia, tenía armado cada pieza del rompecabezas de las palabras de Emily. Deseaba protegerlo, mantenerlo alejado del peligro del señor Jones. ¿Pero, por qué tanto empeño en decírselo?

―Te pueden hacer daño, no quiero verte lastimado, si mi padre aparece, sólo déjame ir y te diré dónde puede estar exactamente la ubicación de mi herencia.

La herencia... Al diablo con la herencia, ¿esa chica, qué demonios tenía en el cerebro? ¿Dejarla ir? Eso jamás, ese viejo no se la llevaría por nada del mundo, ahora le pertenecía, él era su tutor y no la mataría, porque el contratado dice, que sólo debe cuidarla bien. El truco sucio de ese viejo no funcionaría, y se podía quedar con todo el tesoro que quisiera, pero con Emily, nunca.

Ahora entendía todo, y su corazón aceleró de golpe, incluso podía oírlo en el silencio de su habitación. Emily quiere protegerlo porque...

― ¿Qué es lo que estás sintiendo? ―rápidamente le cogió el rostro entre sus manos, esperando respuesta, ella no las dio, cerró los ojos y negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Arthur no era idiota, ella estaba enamorada de él y quería oírla decir― Emily, dilo ―no obstante, la nombrada continuaba sin hablar―. Por favor, Emily, si yo te hago mal, tú también me estás haciendo mal. Y no me interesa lo que digas sobre mis peligros, voy a estar contigo, te guste o no. Vamos Emily, di las palabras.

Sólo anhelaba oírla, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Emily se le estaba confesando pero negándose, debía decir que lo amaba. Que le importaba en demasía, ya era un claro mensaje.

―No las diré, sería aceptar tu muerte ―se le escapó una lágrima y alejó las manos del hombre de su cara―. Mi padre es más peligroso de lo que aparenta, me matará cuando sepa que tú no lo has hecho.

―Pasará sobre mí antes de tocarte un solo pelo.

― ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ―se molestó.

― ¿Referirte a que arriesgaré mi vida para protegerte? ―respondió con una pregunta que la hizo callar y que de ninguna forma ella podría hacerlo entrar en razón, no le haría caso. Él prefería dar su vida por salvarla, y no era simplemente por su trauma de odiar a los padres que no sabían serlos, era la primera mujer por la que sentía un fuerte sentimiento por cuidarla ante todo. Sakura tenía razón, su interés por conocerla lo llevaron a la obsesión y tenerla en sus brazos. Quería tenerla en sus brazos, para tranquilizarla, para decirle una y otra vez que estarían bien, pero ella no entendía, o no quería entender por seguir en sus ideas.

Le quitó la chaqueta roja y se la colocó él, no hacía frío, y ella se iría a dormir.

―Eres un pirata...

― ¿Y eso qué? ―ser un pirata no significaba que no podrían estar juntos. La abrazó acomodándola sobre su hombro, percibiendo pequeños sobresaltos en ella― Los besos que nos dimos, aún me revuelven las entrañas. Deja que el océano siga su corriente y sus brisas, nada malo ocurrirá.

Emily cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, quizás Arthur tenía razón pero, no quería que sufriera por su culpa, y sin que él dijera directamente las palabras _"Te amo"_, las estaba diciendo. No sabía si era correcto o no.

Las manos del pirata se posaron sobre sus hombros, distanciándola unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y unos dedos se deslizaron bajo sus parpados. Lo vio sonreír lábil.

―El rojo nunca se ha visto bien en el mar.

Emily tenía los ojos rojos, no se percató de las pequeñas lágrimas de miedo por el futuro que se le fugaron. Hasta la nariz la tenía un poco roja.

**. . .**

Lovino bufó por enésima vez desde la vigía, odiaba estar acá arriba, la brisa rosaba su cuerpo y temblaba levemente por el frío de la noche. Y odiaba a Feliciano, por supuesto, él tenía toda la culpa. Estaba tan aburrido que no sabía qué hacer, este no era su oficio, él hacía otras cosas, como tomar la siesta, por ejemplo.

―Que aburrido, maldición. ―mirar toda la noche el paisaje marino, no era la gran cosa, ¡no sucedía nada activo! Se quedaría dormido, la nave chocaría y toda la responsabilidad sería suya. Realmente, no había nada qué hacer.

― ¡Lovino! ―Antonio apareció detrás de él levantando los brazos, casi dándole un infarto al corazón. Cuyo dueño de ese corazón, no le agradó la sorpresa que estuviera aquí con él, podía estar muy aburrido, pero lo último que haría en su vida para divertirse es estar con ese imbécil, hijo del conde de Castilla― Lo siento Lovi, no era mi intención asustarte.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―preguntó hastiado con sólo verlo, recibiendo como respuesta de Antonio, que salió a respirar y vio que él yacía allá arriba totalmente solitario. Le pareció buena idea acompañarlo― No necesito de ninguna compañía, bastardo.

―Bueno pero, hace unos momentos Feliciano estaba aquí, ¿ocurrió algo?

―Pasé por aquí, Feliciano me vio, me gritó que quería descansar a cambio de un masaje para mañana en la mañana.

―Y tú, como buen hermano mayor, fuiste amable. ―Lovino era tan lindo cuando era tan bueno.

Y Lovino chasqueó la lengua, contrarrestando lo dicho por Antonio, que era verdad.

Después, se hizo presente el silencio entre ambos. Para Antonio era el momento indicado para hablar con Lovino, se sentía nervioso, no había que ser adivino para saber que el italiano lo lanzaría desde acá arriba al suelo. Era una muerte segura.

Tosió un poco y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él. Lovino encerró la mirada, creyendo que el tema era Emma. ¿Cuántas veces le tenía que repetir a ese bastado, que Emma iba hacer suya? No le interesaba el sermón que ella lo quería como amigo, no le interesaba, él tenía las esperanzas de conquistarla y ser aceptado, algo que Antonio, dio un paso atrás hace mucho.

―No Lovino, no es sobre Emma ―confundió al castaño, quien lo miraba ansioso y curioso―. Es sobre...tú y yo.

Entre más pasaban los segundos, más desorientado estaba Vargas. ¿Qué relación tendría él con ese idiota?

―Lovino, entiendo que te vas a enojar cuando te diga esto, pero es importante que lo sepas y mires la realidad.

― ¿Puedes ser más claro, maldición?

―Lovino...tú me gustas. ―lo dijo, lo dijo. Los nervios todavía seguían dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo las mejillas calientes frente al chico que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Y ese chico, lo observaba absorto sin opinar al respecto. Ha sido una sorpresa inesperada y desconcertante, que lo único que hacía es forzar una risa y estallar, haciendo entristecer a Antonio.

― ¡¿Qué planeas, Antonio?! ―por tanta risa, apenas hablaba recuperando poco a poco la cordura― Dios, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con esa tontería?

―No es una tontería, es la verdad. ―su rostro era serio, no le causaba la más mínima sonrisa, algo que hizo poner nervioso a Lovino. No podía ser verdad, Antonio hacía una clase de broma muy buena.

―Bien como sea, ahora vete. ―sin chispa, sacudió la mano en señal de que se fuera. Prefería estar aburrido. Sin embargo, Antonio susurró el nombre del menor, con tal de ser creído. No sirvió.

La única forma de que Lovino le creyera, era cogerle el rostro y besarlo. Claro, era una acción arriesgada donde podría resultar bastante herido. Lo haría.

Lo hizo.

Los labios estaban presionados a los de Lovino, el cual su rostro enrojeció sin detenerlo. Era un caos en su cabeza, sus neuronas no podían entender lo que sucedía más allá de que Antonio lo esté besando en la boca. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿En serio le gustaba? ¡No era cierto!

Empujó al fin a Antonio, rápidamente posando su antebrazo por los labios, quitando todo rastro del néctar contrario. Eso fue asqueroso.

―Lovi...

― ¡Lárgate! ―gritó el italiano, asqueado y enojado por el atrevimiento que, sólo pensó que alguien como Francis sería capaz― ¡No te quiero ver aquí! ¡Lárgate, maldición!

Si no hacía caso a las palabras gritadas de Lovino, no viviría para contarlo.

Se alejó lo más pronto posible, bajando a cubierta y de eso se fue a la recamara, donde estaban todos. Tendría que hablar con alguien sabio, de ahora en adelante Lovino lo odiaría más que antes.

Exactamente odio, no era todo lo que sentía Lovino. No negó que sintió chispas al ser besado por el bastardo, y eso lo tenía mal y confundido. Era algo que jamás se imaginó de Antonio, más allá de ser cariñoso e ingenuo con todo el mundo. No, no, no. No podía ser posible. Sus sentimientos eran para Emma, y debía hacer todo lo posible en estar con ella, para olvidar este repugnante episodio de su vida, maldición.

**. . .**

Su padre se le acercó bajando la estatura, le ayudaba a vestir su linda muñeca de cabellos morrones y piel blanca de mejillas rosadas. Él le sonrió, y Emily despertó con una pequeña lágrima fugar de su ojo derecho. No debería llorar por su padre no biológico, antes era verdaderamente como un padre, le besaba la frente y le leía en las noches. Sólo por su herencia cambió de actitud. El dinero cambiaba a las personas, y tenía miedo de que a Arthur le sucediera lo mismo. No le dijo todo lo que sentía la noche anterior, lo más probable que él respondiera que no era así.

Han pasado diez días desde que zarparon de Portugal. Ha estado más cerca de Michelle, porque Arthur le ordenó que le enseñara buenas costumbres, tampoco es como si ella fuera la gran princesa. Pero le enseñaba lo necesario, principalmente cómo comportarse ante cualquier tipo de persona.

Ha visto a Antonio y a Lovino más alejados de lo normal, del uno al otro. ¿Habrá pasado algo? Quizás, únicamente una sospecha, Antonio se le declaró a Lovino y Lovino no lo aceptó. Era una pena para él, y sentía más pena al conocer más a Francis. No importaba ser un pervertido, un picaflor, un enamorado empedernido, Francis se enamoró una vez. Duró un año la relación, justo al tiempo de conocer a Arthur. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero el mismo mundo se la arrancó de sus brazos. A Jeanne le había vendado los ojos en su habitación, mientras él preparaba todo para la cena romántica, tendrían su primera noche juntos. Pero por olvido, a Francis se le quedó un regalo en la tienda, un poco más lejos de su casa. Salió rápidamente después de decirle a Jeanne que no se quitara la venda, no era bueno ser tramposa. Entonces, Francis corrió a la tienda. Al salir, la gente gritaba al ver el fuego escapar de dos casas. La casa vecina fue donde se inició el incendio y luego pasó a la otra, a la suya, donde dejó a Jeanne. Pensó lo peor, su corazón se aceleró y sus impulsos por rescatarla eran más fuertes que el sentido común. Ella tenía que haber salido, si sintió el olor a quemado, tuvo que salvarse.

Lo que no sabía Francis, que Jeanne confió en él. Él mismo le dio confianza con las palabras _"No te quites la venda por nada del mundo, aunque sea el apocalipsis"_. Simplemente pensó, que todo era parte del plan o que a Francis se le quemó alguna comida, no obstante, comenzó a sentir que no era nada de comida quemada, era peor. Pero estaba segura, que si se trataba algo grave, su novio la rescataría.

La venda se encontraba demasiado apretada, intentó quitársela varias veces, percibiendo que el fuego avanzaba por el cuarto, consumiendo todo a su paso. El gritó de Francis desde afuera le hicieron ver por fin, pero no había escapatoria. Tenía tanto miedo por donde salir, que prefería quedarse ahí mismo.

Francis quería entrar a su casa, quería rescatarla, mas la entrada era un infierno. No podía hacer nada.

Se sintió culpable. Él era el culpable, no debió vendar a Jeanne, no debió ir a la tienda, no debió hacer nada en ese día, ahora ella estaría con él.

Pasaron años con la culpa en el pecho y en la conciencia, y se dio cuenta, que Jeanne lo perdonó –sin que él hiciera algo malo-. Sólo fue un accidente, un doloroso accidente que le quitó el amor de su vida.

Y desde ese entonces, Francis no ha sentido ninguna mariposa, sencillamente disfrutaba la vida sin comprometerse. No quería vendar a ninguna otra mujer.

Emily suspiró, caminando por todos los corredores del Leanan sin saber qué hacer. Estaba aburridísima, todos tenían algo que hacer, al menos lo que veía. Ella, no. Nada. Caminaba y caminaba por todas partes arrastrando los pies. Pasó por la recamara de Arthur, y tener la intención de entrar, tal vez lo interrumpiría. Decidió seguir su camino, hasta que su vida tomó color cuando la puerta por dónde pasó, se abrió.

El Capitán la llamó a que entrara. Emily, sin prever nada, acató y la puerta se cerró, siendo tomada a sentarse a la fuerza sobre el escritorio de Arthur. Se desconcertó un poco, observando las manos del pirata despejar los objetos sobre la madera desgastada. Apenas ayer se besaron en la vigía, tirando –literalmente-a Feliciano para que no les interrumpieran; no podía estar tan…

No pudo pensar más. Su mente se fue a otro lugar lejano e inexistente en el universo, recibiendo besos en sus labios, en sus comisuras, en su cuello. Respiraba la respiración de Arthur, y él respiraba la suya, mientras el calor subía por sus frenéticos cuerpos. Emily llevó sus manos a sostener el rostro del rubio, profundizando ese calor que subía y salía por sus hálitos. Si Arthur estaba tan desesperado por recibir el primer beso del día, ella también dándose cuenta ahora. No quería detenerse en sus besos, dormiría en ellos.

―Arthur. Oh, disculpen por interrumpir ―sin embargo toda la pasión, Francis la cortó, logrando ruborizar a la jovencita y alejando centímetros a Arthur de ella, más o menos molesto―. Am, Feliciano vio unas islas lejos de aquí, nos preguntamos si nos detendremos.

― ¿Qué islas? ―lo único que quería era que se fuera luego y dejarlo con Emily.

―Isla de Flores, estamos en el archipiélago de las Azores.

―Bien, está bien ―de todas formas tenía entendido en su mapa, que las únicas y pocos islas donde podía descansar, eran las de Portugal―. Ahora retírate.

―Por supuesto, les deseo suerte en la continuación. ―Francis, guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta por fuera. Para él no era la gran sorpresa que esos dos estuvieran besándose en las noches o a escondidas. Arthur le negaba todas las preguntas relacionadas con Emily, él con ella, pero era tan obvio, como un cuerpo desnudo que nunca niega sus emociones. Para nadie de la tripulación era un secreto, todos sabían; el rumor corrió rápido. Hasta Elizabeta, de entrometida platicó un poco con Emily al respecto, ésta negaba todo, negaba sus propios sentimientos que se los negaba a Arthur. Arthur lo sabía, podía pedirle que le dijera lo que sentía, ella no lo hacía, para protegerlo.

No obstante, él sabía todo por la carta de la madre de Emily. No quería contarle la verdad de saberlo y haber hurgado en sus pertenencias… Si le decía, Emily estaría más asustada. Ahora comprendía por qué ella le mentía, pero él también le estaba mintiendo. El juego que se armaba no le gustaba.

―Arthur, ¿estás bien? ―Emily lo hizo despegarse, se había perdido y su mirada estaba congelada. Eso hizo preocuparla.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y la bajó observando el decente escote del vestido de la rubia, todavía sentada en el escritorio.

― ¿Me lo dirás?

―Arthur, ya hablamos sobre eso. ―no deseaba retomar el tema hablado en estos días, Arthur lo entendió y no la forzaría, pero que él sólo le dijera amarla, no era suficiente. Se sentía, un amor unilateral.

―Sí ―él acertó, dirigiendo sus orbes verdes a los mares intranquilos y desobedientes―. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Me gustaría escucharte, Emily. Sólo tus oídos se complacen, los míos no.

―Arthur… ―su garganta ejerció presión contra sus palabras, se le destrozaba el alma ver a aquel hombre sufrir por su culpa. Aceptar sus sentimientos, también lo haría sufrir por su culpa, ¿qué podía hacer?― Arthur, hagamos una promesa.

Se dispuso a lo que Arthur le dio atención a la clase de promesa de Emily, mientras una sus manos se deslizaba hasta las rodillas bajo el vestido, estacionándose ahí.

―Si todo sale bien, donde no haya ningún peligro y nosotros dos nos mantendremos juntos, te lo diré. Es una promesa. ―sonrió.

―Puede ser demasiado tiempo.

―Puede ser ―estaba tranquila, ella no tenía apuros, era la única solución y quizás pase mucho tiempo―. Si dices amarme, deberás esperar. Nada de casas ajenas.

Esperar, esperar mucho tiempo. Todo podía continuar después de llegar a Norteamérica. Ojalá sea así, haría lo que esté todo a su alcance en mantenerse al lado de Emily, no la defraudaría. Ella tampoco debe hacerlo, si los dos dan la promesa, tienen que estar juntos pase lo que pase.

―Es una promesa, y las casas ajenas quedaron en el pasado ―Arthur aceptó y quitó la mano de la rodilla de la joven aristócrata, dejando a ella de pie en el suelo―. Ayúdame a ordenar todo este desastre.

― ¿Por qué yo? ―Emily se cruzó de brazos, ella no tenía nada que ver con el desorden que armó el pirata― Fueron tus manos.

―Tú lo provocaste. ―le espetó con la mirada antes de coger un libro.

―No debiste abrir la puerta.

―No debiste pasar por **mi** puerta.

La de cabellos dorados frunció los labios y el ceño. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo delicado. Él la escuchó pasar.

―Diablos, ganaste.

**. . .**

Los labios los tenía completamente mordidos ante la noticia e información relacionada con su hija Emily. Sus hombres encontraron a uno de los tripulantes, un teniente de la nave que envió Carl para estar seguro que su hija ya estaba muerta, que el pirata contratado haya hecho su trabajo que no se encontraba en el contrato, y que él no debía saberlo. Era el único sobreviviente, narrando todo lo sucedido en la batalla. El Royal Ametrine, se hundió. Sus compañeros muertos fueron amarrados a objetos pesados y a piedras, siendo tirados a las profundidades del mar, y partes del barco, los piratas hicieron lo mismo.

El barco donde él yacía, estaba lo bastante cerca, oyendo la conversación de sus superiores con los vándalos. Había observado a una chica parecida a Emily, claramente no era ella, era una trampa. El Capitán de los piratas sabía todo, sabía cuál era la verdadera intención del padre de Emily. Y él les dijo a sus superiores que nadie le mandaba órdenes, sobre todo para matar a una niña. El Capitán se reusó, asesinando a sus superiores.

El teniente alcanzó a escapar, y sólo se sujetó de una tabla el cual lo mantuvo distanciado siendo espectador de la batalla. Ahora estaba agotadísimo de nadar muchas distancias, y gracias a Dios, una marina portuguesa lo salvó, traído aquí.

Carl se acarició la cabellera castaña, esto era un grave problema. Si Emily le contó todo, hasta lo de la herencia, Arthur Kirkland la protegería –por lo que oyó de la historia- y le ayudaría a buscar su gran fortuna. Y por las coordenadas dadas por el teniente, iban a América. La herencia estaba en ese lugar, no permitiría que ellos llegaran primero. Pudo deshacerse de un pequeño obstáculo hace mucho tiempo, podría con el segundo, con el tercero, y toda esa escoria de piratas.

Llamaría al mejor de su armada marina, la más rápida de toda Europa para alcanzar a su hija y matarla de una vez por todas. Debió tener un segundo plan si las cosas resultaban así, pero jamás pensó, que un pirata tan peligroso y buscado por medio mundo, caería ante las súplicas de su hija. Otro pirata era mejor, había muchos dispuestos a ensuciar sus manos por él. Claro, él podría hacerlo, mas sería enjuiciado, y esa no era la idea. Su idea y deseo, era la herencia de su difunta esposa, tenía un _poder_ escondido.

Levantó la mirada y se sirvió un poco de licor. Ya tenía a su hombre, en unos segundos entraría por esa puerta.

―Mi señor, el comandante Braginsky está aquí.

…

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de hablar del capítulo, quiero darles las gracias, en verdad no esperaba tantos comentarios por lo de baja participación, esperaba menos de los esperado, tal vez cinco más. Y todo lo que dicen es cierto, a veces pasan estas cosas y es como…no sé (xD). Además, me animaron a seguir subiendo los capítulos, y no las defraudaré, aunque hallan sucesos de la historia que las haga sentir así, por eso les pido perdón anticipado (xD).

Concentrándonos en el capítulo, esa fue la breve aparición de Iván, aparecerá y aparecerá muy bien, y aparecerán más personajes como por ejemplo en el adelanto. Alguien preguntó por la olvidada canadiense, sólo diré que la verán durante un milagro, que falta mucho.  
Sacar palabras poéticas para Arthur, tuve que inspirarme en algunos libros y leer sobre piratas, bueno, funcionó, y por lo orgulloso que es también.  
Antonio y Lovino seguirán peleados…  
Francis y su historia, recuerdo que yo y mi hija estuvimos horas pensando que drama darle, Jeanne fue la palabra mágica, e hicimos cruelmente que Francis creyera que él tenía la culpa de todo. Él no la tiene, fueron los vecinos(?), fue un accidente.  
Casi se me olvida, van a tener que adivinar algo pero más adelante, les haré funcionar el cerebro xD

Ahora deben esperar hasta el próximo domingo para subir el capítulo, no se desesperen.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

―Suéltalo ―ordenó él pero, ella no le hizo caso. Entonces, la reconoció. Era la misma joven que le intentaron asaltar―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

― ¿La conoces? ¿Es una de las amigas de Francis, verdad? ―preguntó nervioso Antonio, más al ver que Arthur no le prestaba atención. Creía que Francis le debía dinero a esa muchacha…por eso estaba tan enfadada, ¡pero él no tenía nada que ver!

― ¿Para qué querías saber que era pirata? ―interrogó Arthur, fulminando con la vista a la mujer, mas ella quería saber a dónde iba específicamente su barco― No te lo diré, si no me respondes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rayos.

―Natasha Arlovskaya ―respondió, pegando más la cuchilla a la piel de Antonio―. Ahora dime a dónde va este barco, o le corto la garganta a este idiota.

―Por favor Arthur, hazle caso… ―suplicó el español.

―Hazlo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―se horrorizó sabiendo que si hacía un movimiento en falso, su cuello sangraría. No deseaba morir, menos a manos de una mujer, ¡mucho menos que su Capitán le estuviera dando la espalda!

―No me interesa, no me sirve de nada, es un estúpido español infeliz ―Arthur cerró los ojos y Antonio se sentía perdido, su alma ya no estaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por todo!

**¿Tartaleta?**


	7. 6: Emboscada

**Notas:** Razón por la que subo ahora, sábado, porque mañana tengo que cabecearme en estudiar Dx

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Seis: Emboscada.**

**.**

'_El que no teme a la muerte, no teme a las amenazas.'  
Pierre Corneille._

* * *

_Isla de Flores._

Para Arthur las primeras horas de asentarse en la isla, fueron tediosas. Era únicamente para descansar, no para ir comprando vestidos para la señorita Emily, tenía una maleta llena de ellos, era imposible que quisiera más. Aunque en sí, el problema real era el dinero. Monedas tenía de sobra para su querida rubia, no para las demás: Sakura, Emma, Elizabeta y Michelle, la última era una excepción. Todas ellas reclamaron y se sintieron desplazadas, hasta discriminadas, no era justo que sólo Emily pudiera comprarse vestidos, ellas también tenía derecho de verse hermosas alguna vez en su vida. Elegantes y señoritas.

Arthur les pidió que no gastaran todos los bienes, quedarían en banca rota y tendría que, una vez más asaltar puertos. Por el momento no era necesario al saber que unos diamantes le esperaban en América.

Siguió la caminata de Emily por la isla, a las tiendas de telas. Se compró unos pañuelos de seda, tela y cuatro vestidos. Para comer le compró a una abuelita unos pasteles para la tripulación, lo más seguro que hacía tiempo ellos no comían dulces.

Luego regresaron al Leanan, donde Emily ordenó sus pertenencias en su recamara, enseguida regresando con Arthur a seguir paseando por la hermosa isla del pacífico hasta el anochecer.

Entraron a un bar medianamente tranquilo, aquí no había concursos de golpear a las personas. Con eso, Emily se calmó, pues la verdad no deseaba de nuevo esa experiencia sin nada de justicia, según su moral.

Tomó el brazo de Arthur caminando lentamente a la barra, mucha gente había. Observó al Capitán pedir unos tragos al bodeguero, sin fijarse bien qué tipo de trago, después escuchó que necesitaba ir al tocador.

― ¿Estarás bien sola? ―no quería abandonarla por segundos rodeada de hombres y la nada de mujeres maquilladas hasta las uñas con esos labios más rojo que un tomate para llamar la atención del buen dinero y goce. No quería, le deba algo de susto, mas Emily le dijo que estaría bien, podría cuidarse por sí sola. Si le pasaba algo malo, correría donde él o gritaría.

Arthur le miró pensativo, sabía que nadie se percató que la chica venía con él. Sencillamente, hizo caso y se retiró al baño, topándose con una mujer que conocía del pasado en el pasillo estrecho. Ella lo reconoció, mencionándole de la antigua deuda por su buen servicio. ¿Cuál deuda? Cuestionó Arthur, él no le debía nada, le pagó lo que recibió hace años. No podía ser tan descarada.

Se alejó de ella pero fue frenando desde su muñeca, la mujer de labios rojos y vestido blanco de diseños celestes no lo dejaría irse. Entonces, quiso hacer un trato. No requería de la deuda, pero le anhelaba tener otra caliente noche con él, hacía tanto tiempo que ningún hombre le hacía llegar al orgasmo tantas veces.

Arthur la seguía mirando. ¿Cómo demonios pudo acostarse con esa mujer? No había comparación con Emily, ella era inocente, terca, mentirosa con justificación, jamás le pediría la desfachatez de esa otra. Ni hablar de la manera de vestir, ni del maquillaje.

Rápidamente optó por decirle que le pagaría después, ahora tenía urgencias urinarias.

En tanto Emily, no se movía del sitio esperando a Arthur. Presentía que media clientela se fijaba en su atuendo, pensarían que tenía dinero…

Lo mejor era mantenerse donde estaba, no por mucho. Un hombre se sentó a su lado frente a la barra, le invitó a tomar, aunque ya había dos vasos llenos, el cual Emily no bebería sola, mucho menos con un desconocido. Así que le hizo oídos sordos, volviendo a escuchar una vez más la invitación y unos piropos sin esfuerzo de ingenio, no como los de su pirata.

Posó los orbes azules al frente de la licorera, y el sujeto no se detuvo, agarrando su brazo. Emily frunció el entrecejo y lo encaró, empujándolo sin mucha fuerza, dejándole en claro que no quería absolutamente nada con él. No obstante, el hombre insistió dentro del estado de alcohol, haciéndola enfurecer.

Emily podía cuidarse sola, lo demostraría.

Sacó de su bota una navaja. En la mañana, Arthur se la entregó si estuviera en problemas y que nadie la pillara despavorida. Gracias a él, poseía un arma blanca amenazante, apuntando al sujeto que la molestaba. Aun así, él no se detuvo. Se abalanzó sobre la rubia, y ésta le dio un corte en la mejilla, terminando con una patada en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Era su gran triunfo, nadie la molestaba.

Giró el rostro al oír ruidos de sillas correrse detrás de su espalda. Existía el silencio y las miradas puestas en su hecho. Se le acercaron tres hombres grandotes, ninguna mujer tenía el derecho de golpear a uno de los suyos, es más, ninguna persona tenía el derecho. El que lo hacía, lo pagaría caro.

Emily se puso en posición, amenazando que no tenía miedo y les cortaría los dedos si le ponían una mano encima pero, ellos fueron más rápidos. Dos la atraparon y le agarraron las manos, soltando la navaja.

Emily quedó media apoyada boca abajo en la barra, mientras su brazo derecho se dobló por su espalda. Estaba inmovilizada y sólo deseaba que Arthur apareciera de una buena vez. ¡Para colmo, nadie la salvaba, ni las mujeres!

― ¡Suéltenme, malditos repugnantes y delincuentes! ―gritaba Emily, moviendo todo su cuerpo― ¡Traigo a un pirata conmigo! ¡Cuando se entere de esto, los matará!

Los tres rieron, a excepción del que seguía en el suelo. Éste no creaba risa alguna, porque en verdad veía a ese pirata detrás de sus compañeros. Le reconoció de inmediato, era el pirata de los carteles pegados de los más buscados, de los más peligrosos; nadie arriesgaría su vida por capturarlo y obtener una recompensa, sólo lo hacían las armadas de las Coronas. Además, hay rumores de que ese pirata Arthur traía un parche en su ojo, porque lo perdió en una batalla tan sanguinaria que no sintió dolor. Dicen que se lo arrancaron con las manos. Dicen que nunca ha sentido el dolor. Dicen que ha matado gente que se le cruza en su camino.

―La sueltas o te haré un hermoso orificio en el cerebro. ―Arthur ya tenía la pistola pegado a la cabeza del que sujetaba el brazo doblado de Emily, quien sonrió aliviada.

La joven aristócrata fue liberada por completo y corrió a esconderse y protegerse detrás de Arthur, que arrugaba el entrecejo como nunca antes, con todas las ganas de apretar el gatillo, pero usó el arma para golpear el rostro a uno de ellos, y acelerado, lo agarró de las solapas y lo hizo chocar con varias mesas, dejando un gran desastre.

Volteó directamente hacia los ojos azules de la rubia. Se le acercó y le preguntó.

― ¿Qué te hizo el que está en el suelo? ―esperaba la respuesta de Emily, mas ella tragó tensa por la frialdad que se apoderaba del él, como esa primera vez que le asustó. Ya no tenía ese brillo― Responde, Emily.

―Sólo…me molestó, lo empujé, luego me agarró el brazo y… ―no pudo terminar, Arthur le disparó al hombre, y la sangre de la cabeza salpicó la pared detrás.

Emily no podía creerlo. Jamás lo vio matar, pero no era necesario hacerlo por algo de bajo calibre. Arthur, se tomaba todo muy en serio. No, él tenía un serio problema, su actitud era otra cuando la atacaban.

El pirata desvió la vista hacia los otros dos, no le hizo nada, únicamente les mandó una advertencia. La señorita venía con él, dan un paso para acercarse a ella, los mataría. Ellos acertaron y recogieron a su amigo vivo, saliendo del bar.

―Viejo, limpia todo este desastre. Estaré en la sala, que nadie entre. ―Emily sospechó que Arthur conocía muy bien al bodeguero y el lugar, comenzando a recoger al cadáver. ¿Acaso Arthur, venía siempre aquí?

Algunas ocasiones en el pasado, pero no era de importancia.

Siguió al pirata hasta aquel cuarto vacío y gélido, de paredes roñosas y oscuras. Se quedó de pie sintiendo el aroma a humedad, observando cada detalle mientras Arthur hurgaba en los cajones, colocando velas, copas y vino tinto en la mesa de noche frente a los sofás. Luego, él la invitó a sentarse, pero ella no dejaba de despegar su mirada azul sobre los suyos verdes.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ―le sostenía la mirada, a pesar de inquietarse.

―No era necesario que lo mataras.

―Para ti nada es necesario cuando te protejo ―asqueó―. Dijiste que te cuidarías sola, maldita sea.

― ¡Eso hice! ―vociferó, defendiéndose y defendiendo al pobre hombre, a pesar de haberla molestado, ¿simplemente Arthur pudo darle una paliza como al otro tipo?, además, ella no podía hacer nada contra esos tres monstruos grandotes, había una gran diferencia de cuerpos. ¿Qué esperaba? No era una señora gorda que vendía pescados en el puerto. Y por la forma de que Arthur tuvo para defenderla, le asustó. Comenzaba a temerle por todos sus cuestionamientos acerca que era inglés y la dejaría por la herencia, y eso causó escalofríos internos en el rubio, actuando a ponerse de pie.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te he hecho daño? ―no quería asustarla, sólo quería protegerla, era su deber con contrato o sin contrato. Perderla ahora, su corazón estaría destrozado, porque era la primera vez que sentía una gran fuerza de estar con alguien para siempre, alguien desconocida todavía.

Emily bajó la cabeza y pocas hebras doradas sombrearon sus cuencas.

―Cambias drásticamente de actitud, no me gusta ―las palabras se le atoraban y Arthur se acercaba más, quedando a centímetros de distancia. A él también le asustaba que ella se asustara por su carácter. En ese instante, la joven levantó el rostro―. Tu mirada es fría, no veo tu alma, y eso me asusta y pienso, dónde quedó el Arthur amable que conocí. No me gusta…

La abrazó por instinto y porque sus sentidos se lo pedían. Él la estaba asustando, no quería darle esa impresión de su persona para alejarla. De acuerdo, es un pirata, los piratas no tienen compasión por nadie, mas no con una mujer sumamente importante que le hizo ver luces por todos sus caminos sombríos.

Le acarició el cuero cabelludo con las yemas, sintiéndose culpable. Únicamente deseaba protegerla, controlarse no era fácil. Cualquiera que se le acercaba con incorrectas intensiones, lo mataría.

Emily negó con la cabeza. Una buena paliza era lo mejor, no acabar con la vida de una persona. Le dijo que no volviera a matar a nadie, no en su presencia, no si era requerido de vida o muerte.

―Te lo prometo. ―sostuvo Arthur, a sabiendas que sería una pelea constante con su interior, sin embargo ganaría. No mataría a nadie, sólo cuando fuera de vida o muerte.

**. . .**

Tres días han pasado todavía asentados en la isla. Arthur dio la orden que la tripulación completa se quedaría cuatro días para descansar contando desde hoy –planificado cuidadosamente por Arthur, para no zarpar el _viernes*-,_ ya que en todo el trayecto hacia el nuevo continente no había más islas. Había que aprovechar. Alguno lo aprovechaban muy bien, otros, no mucho. No entendía por qué Lovino y Antonio no cruzaban palabras, quería preguntarles, mas no era de su incumbencia; de seguro era por Emma.

― ¡¿Qué sucede con el suelo?! ¡Tiene que brillar más que mis diamantes, mugrosos! ―el Capitán del Leanan gritaba las órdenes, de pie en la cubierta, observando el trabajo de limpieza de toda su hermosa nave. Todo el equipo debía limpiar lo más profundo hasta no poder más, era una parte de aprovechar los días de descanso, pues después durante el viaje, nadie pasaría un miserable paño húmedo por un palo de madera, ni de hierro. Su nave tiene que brillar como las hadas, como una Leanan― ¡Todo debe estar reluciente, hasta los faroles, imbéciles!

Emily pasó a su lado susurrándole que esa no era la manera de tratarlos, debería ser más amable. Arthur, surcó una sonrisa.

Posteriormente en la noche, Arthur fue amable…con ella. En cubierta, una mesa barniz vestida de un mantel blanco, bajo las velas y platos preparados por Francis, yacían en esa noche frente a una reluciente Emily Jones. Sonrió cuando el garzón-cocinero le guiñó un ojo de la suerte para la velada romántica, techada por la noche de nubes dispersas y brillos que tratan de hacerse ver. Tal vez, no simplemente Arthur ordenó dar de latigazos –literalmente- a su tripulación para limpiar la nave, también para brillar esta noche junto con las estrellas.

Agradeció el gesto, nunca se lo esperó. La comida era prefecta, podía sentir cómo se derretía en la boca.

Dio una pausa limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo, a lo que Arthur le aconsejó que no se comportara como una princesa, ella no era así, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser ella misma. Emily acertó dándole la razón, no había caso actuar, no había nadie de su clase social. Tan sólo continuó comiendo y hablando con la comida todavía en la boca, a veces atragantándose, a veces sin aguantar la risa, y por poco casi se cayó hacia atrás con la silla, al balancearse. Arthur alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo, dejándola en su posición. Quizás no fue necesario decirle que fuera ella misma.

Luego se inició una conversación referente al viaje, Arthur le respondió que llegarían a Boston. ¿Cómo él supo que ella quería ir directamente a ese puerto? Instinto del corazón.

―Imagino que sabes bailar ―dijo, a lo que Emily soltó una risilla agregando que sí, sólo era ver esa noche con todos los demás―. No me refiero a ese baile, a los tuyos, de gente rica.

―Ah, sí. ¿Por qué? ―no entendía bien, ¿acaso el Capitán deseaba un baile de esos bailes?

Vio y escuchó el chasquido de los dedos de Arthur, haciendo aparecer a Francis tocando el violín y a Antonio con la guitarra. Oh, por Dios. Emily no se dio cuenta al sentir el cosquilleo en su mano, siendo sostenida por la del rubio a caminar al plató de la cubierta. Ahí, reaccionó a deslizar sus piernas y a mirar fijamente esos ojos verdes esmeraldas bajo unas cejas abundantes, no tan fruncidas como solía hacerlo él. No tenía la más mínima idea de que el Capitán supiera esta clase de baile, era sorprendente, hasta más encantador que los condes, duques y toda la realeza.

―Durante mis travesuras de hurto, pillaje, saqueo o como quieras llamarle ―le contestaba Arthur―, mis víctimas especiales eran de su clase. Me infiltraba disfrazado como uno de ellos, y ahí bailaba con las señoritas, incluso con una abuelita, era su cumpleaños.

―Entonces, de esa forma aprendiste. ―dijo y el pirata inglés acertó con la cabeza, terminando con una inclinación de todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Los cabellos cortos de Emily, colgaban. En ese momento, Arthur sentía envidia de la brisa que rozaba esas hebras.

―En el océanos de tus ojos nadaría, eres tan terca como el mar y en tus ojos se emana ―las palabras susurradas y hondas entraron a los oídos de Emily, no sólo a sus oídos, a sus entrañas causándole un mar de sentimientos que la pusieron nerviosa―. Como buen pirata, ya robé tu corazón.

Emily hizo a un lado el nerviosismo, respondiendo con una sonrisa mantenida hasta que Arthur la enderezara sin soltarla y sin alejar la mirada. Le gustaba oír.

―Seré atrevido por esta vez. ―Emily medio no pestañeó, sintiendo más peso sobre su cintura, rozando pelvis contra pelvis, y labios contra labios.

Antonio ni Francis dejaron la melodía, sonriendo tiernamente al ver la escena romántica. El segundo quería sacar su pañuelo, era una obra de teatro sin la necesidad de actuar. Era hermoso, incluso cuando se separaron, a lo que la joven rubia acercó su mano y acarició la mejilla del Capitán, para luego pegar su rostro en el de él, transmitiendo cuánto lo quería, pero no quería decírselo, no aún.

**. . .**

― ¡Preparadas…! ¡Ya! ―Gilbert disparó al cielo y por poco acabó con la vida inocente de una_ gaviota*_ –rezó por no haber llamado la mala suerte-, con la señal de la carrera comenzada entre Emily y Elizabeta, desde la popa a la proa. ¿Cómo había comenzado ese juego? Sencillo, estaban aburridas mientras Sakura fileteaba los pescados que trajo Francis del mercado de la isla y luego desapareció.

En ese momento, Emily se visitó de pantalones, correr con vestido era pésima idea y sobre todo si Elizabeta vestía de pantalones. Sería injusto.

―Esas mujeres, maldición. ―bufó Lovino puliendo su pistola de doble cañón –atrae a las mujeres-, sentado en una esquina. No se compraban con Emma, ella era única…persiguiendo a una gallina.

Finalmente ganó Emily alzando los brazos, no obtuvo ningún premio a cambio, pero le fue divertida la pequeña carrera.

El día pasaba y Arthur tenía todo listo para marchar mañana por la mañana a Boston. Caminaba por las calles de la tarde de la isla, no iba con Emily, ella quiso quedarse con las demás a jugar cartas. De Francis no sabía mucho de él, ni idea donde estaba, desaparecer todo el día le daba la espina que traería problemas a su nave.

En el camino, se encontró a una muchacha joven forzando con un hombre de su misma edad, intentaba arrebatarle el bolso pero, la muchacha vestía como esas mujeres…

Daba igual, necesitaba ayuda.

Corrió y le propinó un buen puñetazo al hombre, al segundo después salió escapando por su vida. Al pirata, ya lo había visto en el bar, aquella vez. Enseguida volteó hacia la joven de cabello grisáceo y largo, poseía una mirada firme, con ganas de sacarle un ojo. ¿Por qué?

―Nadie pidió tu ayuda. ―mencionó ella, desconcertándolo.

―De nada. ―dijo, dándole la espalda con tal de regresar a su barco, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, sin embargo, la fémina sospechó por la forma de vestir del hombre, no era normal.

― ¿Eres un pirata? ―preguntó a secas, era lo único que necesitaba saber para llevar a cabo su plan recién armado en su cabeza. Arthur miró sobre su hombro y le confirmó que lo era. La mujer dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin nada más.

Era la mujer más extraña que había conocido Arthur, después de Emily.

Aquella chica de cabello grisáceo y de vestimenta llamativa, siguió al Capitán del Leanan hasta el barco. Tendría que adentrarse sigilosamente sin ser descubierta. Con su plan, volvería a reencontrarse con su hermano, su amado hermano. Para entrar sin ser vista, tomó una caja grande del puerto, se la colocó sobre su cabeza y entró, agachándose con tal de que la caja la oculte por completa. Su infiltración iba de maravillas, ahora debía hallar un lugar donde mantenerse y saber a dónde iba este barco.

Se deslizó por una pared que miraba a la isla de Flores, y al querer girar, un hombre de cabellera castaña vigilaba. Frunció el ceño fastidiada, sacando su cuchilla. Sujetó a Antonio por el cuello, éste no entendía lo que pasaba, ¡una mujer rara yacía en la nave! ¡Quería degollarlo!

―No te muevas, o juro que te corto. ―masculló, pero Antonio era tan inquieto que creaba ruidos haciendo que Arthur los escuchara y llegara a salvarlo.

―Suéltalo ―ordenó él pero, ella no le hizo caso. Entonces, la reconoció. Era la misma joven que le intentaron asaltar―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

― ¿La conoces? ¿Es una de las amigas de Francis, verdad? ―preguntó nervioso Antonio, más al ver que Arthur no le prestaba atención. Creía que Francis le debía dinero a esa muchacha…por eso estaba tan enfadada, ¡pero él no tenía nada que ver!

― ¿Para qué querías saber que era pirata? ―interrogó Arthur, fulminando con la vista a la mujer, mas ella quería saber a dónde iba específicamente su barco― No te lo diré, si no me respondes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rayos.

―Natasha Arlovskaya―respondió, pegando más la cuchilla a la piel de Antonio―. Ahora dime a dónde va este barco, o le corto la garganta a este idiota.

―Por favor Arthur, hazle caso… ―suplicó el español.

―Hazlo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―se horrorizó sabiendo que si hacía un movimiento en falso, su cuello sangraría. No deseaba morir, menos a manos de una mujer, ¡mucho menos que su Capitán le estuviera dando la espalda!

―No me interesa, no me sirve de nada, es un estúpido español infeliz ―Arthur cerró los ojos y Antonio se sentía perdido, su alma ya no estaba―. Aquí somos muchos, podemos acabar con tu vida con un solo tiro. ―sonrió. Él no sacaría su arma, le hizo una promesa a Emily en no matar a nadie, si la situación lo ameritaba. Para él, esta situación sólo era cosa de hablar y jugar con ingenio. Vamos, era una mujer desesperada por encontrar a alguien y sola en un barco, no saldría viva. Bueno, él no la mataría, los otros sí.

Y para Natasha, ese rubio de cejas enormes tenía razón. Aquí sola, con un cuchillo, rodeada de hombres más armados que una carnicería, no saldría viva. La idea era vivir para encontrarlo.

No soltó a Antonio, pero tragó presionada.

― ¿Conoces a Iván? ―no yacía segura si es que alguien o él, conocía ese nombre, mas era mejor esto que seguir el juego del Capitán.

―No sé quién es. ―se encogió de hombros, mientras Antonio sentía que la chica se iba calmando muy de apoco.

―Es mi hermano y quiero encontrarlo. Sé que él ha estado relacionado con el mar, pero no sé si es corsario o es parte de alguna armada. Quiero que me lleves a él.

― ¿Cómo? Mis oídos no escuchan bien ―bromeó y rió―. No tengo idea quién es y mucho menos sé dónde está. Además, tengo otro trabajo más importante ―no le daría mucho detalle de lo que pedía Natasha, simplemente a dónde iban a ir―. Debemos ir a Boston, una joven tiene los mismos problemas que tú, quiere encontrar a su hermana.

Al parecer, estos piratas no eran tan malos, o eran idiotas. Prefecto, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

―Si a ella puedes darle en el gusto, a mí también ―hizo una pausa―. Después de llegar a Boston, quiero que encuentres a mi hermano, o…

― ¿O qué? ―desafió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

―Te mataré. ―impresionante para Arthur, era una mujer valiente y tenas. Podría darle un trato satisfactorio.

― ¿Qué tan buena eres en el combate? ―la pregunta desconcertó a los dos, más a Natasha. Antonio tenía una idea de lo que planeaba Arthur― Llevas contigo una cuchilla.

_¡Una cuchilla que debería bajarla, por favor! ¡Sé que no fue bueno escapar de la orca, pero esto no puede ser un castigo! _Suplicó el hispano en su interior.

―La mejor.

―Hagamos un acuerdo.

Luego del acuerdo propuesto por el Capitán del Leanan, Natasha aceptó sin ser ingenua, estaría atenta. Ella acabaría siendo parte de la tripulación, apoyaría en las batallas, acataría las órdenes del Capitán hasta llegar a Boston. De ahí para adelante, terminando con la historia de Emily, la ayudaría a buscar a ese tal Iván. Mas Natasha lo amenazó que si no cumplía con su palabra, lo mataría lentamente cuando estuviera solo.

Una sonrisa de lado se le dibujó a Arthur, daría su palabra.

Entonces, Natasha liberó a Antonio, y éste corrió donde Arthur, preguntándole en voz baja, que él sabía que la chica no lo hubiera matado.

― ¿Quieres que sea sincero? ―giró un poco el rostro para Antonio― Sí lo hubiera hecho.

El pobre español tembló pero, Arthur supo ser más ingenioso y no dejar que alguien de su equipo muriera.

―Pero, supongo que lo de "imbécil español infeliz", ¿no, verdad?

―Vamos Antonio ―surcó una sonrisa de niño bueno, dando palmadas en el hombro del nombrado―, eres un imbécil español, pero no infeliz.

―Gracias, Capitán… ―no se sintió halagado, pero al menos no era infeliz.

Próximo a lo acontecido, el Capitán reunió a todos a cubierta, presentando a la nueva tripulante. A Emily no le agradó mucho que digamos, menos a Gilbert.

― ¡¿Otra mujer más?! ¡Esto se llenará de tejidos, bordados y flores! ¡Las _flores*_ y las mujeres traen mal fario! ―el germano no lo soportaría, realmente no. Arthur le hizo caso omiso a sus opiniones, Natasha se quedaría y punto, no había nada que discutir, ni sobre las flores. Las flores no entrarían al barco, pero las mujeres sí. Era su determinación.

Emily, frunció el entrecejo. No le agradaba la presencia de Natasha, menos de su vestimenta. ¿Qué razón tendría Arthur para aceptarla? ¿Fue amenazado? ¿Era su amante o de sus amores antiguos a quien estafó? No sabía qué pensar ni creer, se sentía confusa. Y si fuera así, Arthur no sería capaz dé; él la ama, y la esperaría hasta que todo llegue a su final. Debe creerle a Arthur, platicaría con él en un rato más cuando nadie estuviera despierto. No dudaría mucho con esta sensación de inseguridad, ni siquiera le era posible acercarse a Arthur durante la comida, Natasha no dejaba de mirarlo a medio fruncir.

Algo no iba bien. Y Natasha, ya sabía quién era la mujer que deseaba ir a Boston. Esa niña rubia, la única vestida elegantemente. Si se deshacía de ella, su deseo se haría realidad más rápido. No esperaría dos meses, quién sabe si su hermano está en peligro o muerto.

El cielo oscurecido, pocos de la tripulación fueron a dar vueltas, otros a buscar a Francis, todavía no llegaba. Arthur subió al castillo de popa donde no habitaba nadie, o eso esperaba al ver una cuchilla vista anteriormente por sus ojos esmeraldas, en su cuello. Natasha lo presionó contra el mástil, sin que ningún ojo pudiera verlos.

¿Ahora qué demonios quería esa mujer?

―Te advierto pirata, si me haces algo, lo pagarás muy caro ―¿no le creyó cuando le dio su palabra que la ayudaría a buscar a su hermanito? No―. Juegas conmigo, y te irá muy mal. No sabes quién soy realmente.

―Oye, cielo ―midió su última palabra, presionando su boca, contrarrestando de inmediato―. Oye, ya te dije, después de terminar con el trabajo de la señorita, iremos por tu hermano pero, hay algo más que quiero de ti.

Natasha ni siquiera actuó en alzar una ceja, sólo preguntó qué.

―Dinero. Mi trabajo no es gratis. ―el acuerdo de que la fémina le brindara ayuda en las batallas no era suficiente. No conocía a su hermano, no sabía quién demonios era, tendría que buscar evidencias, preguntar…en fin, recolectar información. No iba hacer sencillo, tampoco gratis.

Ella no le pagaría ni con un collar.

―En ese caso, desparece de mi barco. ―sonrió y la cuchilla casi dañó su cuello. Natasha quería matarlo, no lo lograría. Ella se quedaría en el barco, y si no cumplía con su palabra, lo mataría en Boston. Arthur, extendió su sonrisa. Todo aquel que intenta matarlo, termina muerto o muerta.

Natasha fue por el segundo plan.

―Si no cumples y no encuentras a mi hermano, mataré a esa rubia vestida de aristócrata. La cortaré en pedazos.

―Ponle una mano encima, y te irás al infierno. ―amenazó al oír que Emily saldría lastimada.

Vaya, para Natasha la reacción de Arthur le era una buena noticia. Así que, tiene sentimientos por la rubia.

―Entonces cumple. Puedo matarla ahora, mañana o pasado mañana si es que tú das un paso en falso ―advertía―. Si intentas cualquier cosa en mi contra, no sólo sé manejar una cuchilla. Debajo del vestido, te sorprenderás, terminando muerto. Si vas a matarme esta noche mientras duermo, tus intestinos quedaran colgados en la pared.

¿De verdad esa mujer era peligrosa? Sus ojos fruncidos y las palabras concisas eran ciertas. Ella le hablaba en serio. Arthur no podía creerlo, una mujer lo amenazaba y para colmo era una victoria para ella. Chasqueó los dientes, tenía tantas ganas de estrangularla…

Si daba un movimiento en contra, Emily lo pagaría. No arriesgaría a Emily, ella debe llegar a Boston, y él debe acompañarla. Ninguno de los dos debe morir.

Maldita.

Segundos después fue liberado por las voces de Francis rodeado de mujeres subiendo a cubierta. En eso, Natasha desapareció hacia el camarote de los tripulantes, maldiciendo lo incómodo que sería dormir ahí. En tanto Arthur, desvió la vista para Francis. Lo encaró enojado por venir con ese semblante a olor a alcohol y con mujeres que reían entre sí. No estaría a favor de los juegos de Francis, él ya tenía a una mujer y se iría a dormir.

Era mucho mejor, habría más mujeres para los demás muchachos…

Entre los ruidos de la cubierta, molestaba el sueño de Emily. Se sentó en la cama con los parpados a medios abrir, oyendo lo que sucedía allá afuera. Tenían una fiestecita, ¿qué argumento existía? Mañana temprano se pondrían en marcha hacia América, no era el mejor momento para celebrar, mañana todos tendrían rostros de muertos vivientes…y ella también. Arthur, por lo menos debería hacer algo, callarlos.

Uhm, o quizás está con ellos y no la invitó para que descansara.

Se enfadó y bostezó. Hizo a un lado las sábanas, poniéndose de pie hasta la puerta. Abrió y caminó a la habitación de Arthur. Doblando por el corredor, vio a una mujer exageradamente extravagante salir de ahí. Rápida, se escondió detrás de la pared.

¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de Arthur? Esa mujer extravagante, sólo una "profesión" las hacen vestir de ese modo.

Emily se cubrió la boca con la mano al imaginarlo. Arthur no haría eso, le dijo que era su pasado enterrado y a la única que quería para toda la vida era ella, no otra. Arthur no sería capaz, pero era un pirata. Todos afuera se divertían de lo lindo, agarrando lo que sea.

Le dolía la cabeza y su estómago dio un brinco aterrador. El cuerpo le comenzaba a pesar, necesitaba regresar a su cama. Guardaría las palabras para mañana, ahora no, no se sentía bien.

Después de todo, Arthur no ha cambiado.

**. . .**

Discutían sin nivelar la voz a escuchas de los demás detrás de la puerta del escritorio de Arthur. Francis caminaba por ahí, los observó, oyó los gritos y empujó a todos a regresar a sus deberes. Posiblemente el problema era su culpa, no debió enviar a la señorita al cuarto de Arthur, pero ella le dijo que lo conocía y le debía una deuda, y después, él la echó de la habitación.

Emily no debería enojarse, Arthur no hizo nada, ¿no es así?

Los gritos decían lo contrario. Decidió marcharse con sus compañeros.

― ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir, maldita sea?! ―Arthur no daba más con la misma explicación una y otra vez desde la mañana, iniciando el retorno del viaje. Era exasperante, Emily no le creía ni una sola palabra. ¿Por qué no? Le era sincero, era la verdad. La mujer entró a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama, él despertó y la empujó hacia afuera. ¿Qué razón tendría él para querer estar con otra mujer? No había comparación con Emily, en nada. Le dijo sus cualidades y las diferencias, ¿en qué punto él podía serle infiel?

No obstante, para Emily le era difícil de convencer. Ella vio como esa tipa salió de su habitación, Arthur inventaría cualquier excusa, como la de ahora, nadie sabía lo que ocurrió dentro de las paredes. Sólo las paredes lo sabían.

Y mientras no supiera la verdad, no le dirigiría ni una palabra a Arthur.

Bien por él entonces. Él tampoco lo haría, no iría tras ella como lo ha hecho en estos días. Él se ha arriesgado todo por ella, si se encuentra en peligro, no la salvaría.

Y para variar, Emily introdujo al tema a Natasha. ¡No tenía nada que ver con esa loca asesina!

Posteriormente, Emily le dejó en claro que la llevara sí o sí a Boston, y luego podría marcharse y dejarla sola.

―No te detendré, puedes irte cuando quieras, niña tonta. ―de garganta sarcástica, Emily lo dejó hablando en la soledad húmeda y de aroma a madera y humedad.

Arthur, no haría nada por ella para reconciliarse, es ella quien debe creerle.

Los días pasaban y Arthur hacía todo lo contrario a lo que llevó su decisión. Intentaba darle regalos a Emily, ella no los aceptaba. Intentaba y practicaba guitarra con Antonio para cantarle una serenata. Le cocinó, no funcionó muy bien, Emily lo odió más por el dolor terrible de estómago. El plan era reconciliarse, no matarla.

Todo iba en total fracaso, hasta que Arthur se dio por vencido y no le prestaría atención, para nada y en nada que necesitara. Y extrañamente, sin ser un ángel, ni un hada poderosa del amor, Natasha se le acercó.

Ella entendía lo que pasaba, era difícil y doloroso perder a un ser que amas, mas esa chica era una estúpida. Con su experiencia al tener su cuchillo en el cuello del Capitán y su reacción, se dio cuenta que amaba a la menor, y él haría todo lo posible por protegerla. Aquel sentimiento era hermoso, sin duda, había que cuidarlo mucho y regarlo todos los días.

Ella vio ese momento donde la prostituta entró y salió de un segundo a otro, era imposible que sucediera _eso_ tan rápido. Y no pretendía defenderlo, que quede claro. Hablaría con la tontita rubia, Emily. Le ayudaría, le devolvería el favor de encontrar a su querido hermano, así que no mataría a Emily, ni intentaría nada en contra de ella, ni en él. Tan sólo, él debe darle su palabra que realmente la ayudaría.

Arthur aceptó, no habría que temerle. Natasha poseía un corazón noble, si es que lograbas sacárselo a pesar de su apariencia asesina.

Dicho lo dicho, Natasha fue a la habitación de la aristócrata a conversar. La primera impresión de Emily, es que venían a matarla desde la ultratumba. Lo último fue insulto a la de cabello largo, estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión.

Ni con las palabras de Natasha, Emily entró en razón. Sentía que le decía la verdad, pero Arthur…

No sabía qué pensar, quizás él está enojado, quizás él quiere que ella vaya y le pida disculpas. No haría eso. Y con esa actitud de orgullo, pasaron más días y semanas sin hablar con Arthur. Arthur, no le prestaba interés y esto le dolía a Emily, estaba cayendo en su juego. Quería que la mirara, quería que la besara, quería escuchar sus líricas frases.

¡Por Dios!

Agarraría al Capitán Kirkland y lo encerraría en su camarote para castigarlo y besarlo con fervor sin medir consecuencias. Lo llevaría a cabo.

Iba siguiendo los movimientos de Arthur por el corredor, sin ser descubierta a escondidas de las paredes por cada esquina que doblaba, no obstante, Arthur fue más listo. Se detuvo apoyándose en la pared, tomando por sorpresa a Emily. ¿Quién sería el primero en encerrar a quién para castigar y besar con fervor sin medir consecuencias?

Arthur la deseaba en sus brazos, si no fuera por la abrupta interrupción de los gritos de Feliciano desde el palo mayor; la vigía, ahora estarían más que reconciliados.

Subió a toda prisa a cubierta, miró hacia arriba. Feliciano llamó la atención de todos, comunicando que un barco los seguía desde hace rato y se acercaba demasiado rápido a las seis. Y no era cualquier barco, la inscripción era la misma que la del barco anterior. La marca de Carl. Lovino se aferró a su pistola de doble cañón, fue por el disparo de Gilbert contra la gaviota de hace semanas. ¡Estúpido prusiano, maldición!

A nadie le agradó la noticia. Todos comenzaron a prepararse para lo que fuera. Arthur mandó a Emily a refugiarse con Michelle al cuarto de la última, que no hiciera ninguna tontería como las otras veces. Nada de puertas destrozadas.

Emily hizo caso y se sentó en la cama con Michelle, sin sacar voz. Los nervios las tenían concentradas a los movimientos y ruidos al momento de un presunto combate. Tal parece, su padre no la dejaría tranquila hasta verla muerta.

De repente, ambas sintieron un temblor. Oh no, la nave contraria era muy rápida y ahora se escuchaban disparos y gritos.

― ¡Ah! ―las dos gritaron abrazándose cuando una bala de cañón perforó las paredes. Estar aquí, no era seguro.

Emily tomó la mano de Michelle saliendo de la habitación, otro lugar más de confianza debía haber, ¿no? Bueno, a lo mejor el cuarto de provisiones…

Corrieron a toda prisa siendo interceptadas por un "orangután". Emily lo enfrentó tomando un palo de madera que se hizo trizas con un golpe en el torso del gigantón. Se espantó, y en ese momento de susto, Francis las rescató sin lograr mucho. Ese tipo de piel negra, era enorme.

Francis se encargaría de él, ellas debían ocultarse.

Ambas obedecieron y dieron la vuelta por una esquina del pasillo, para su mala suerte, otro hombre más grande y alto de cabello grisáceo, se le interpuso. Él, mantenía una sonrisa tierna que llegaba asustarla.

― ¿Adónde van señoritas, _da?_

…

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Iván las encontró! ¡¿Qué pasará?! ¿Qué pasará si ve a Natasha con piratas? ¿Por qué Natasha lo persigue tanto? Aparte de estar loca xD Los celos de Emily le subieron un poco…

Bueno, esperemos que Iván no mate a nadie.

***Viernes:** Es una de las fechas nefastas para zarpar de un puerto, en el ámbito anglosajón. Fue el día en que crucificaron a Jesús y el día en que Eva tentó a Adán en el Paraíso _(eso dicen)_. Un barco que zarpe un viernes, estará condenado irrevocablemente. [También es el primer lunes de Abril, el segundo lunes de Agosto y el 31 de Diciembre] Los miércoles, eran días favorables.

***Gaviotas:** Se les considera el alma de los ahogados. Si les disparabas en contra, atraía la mala suerte.

***Flores: **Atrae la mala suerte llevar a abordo flores, también paraguas.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Emily frunció el rostro completo. ¿Quién diablos se creía él para revisar sus pertenencias? ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!

―Porque eres una mentirosa. ―fijó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

No era una mentirosa, le había dicho que tenía sus poderosas razones para no contarle la verdad en su totalidad. Pero él, sí era un mentiroso. Ella ocultándole todo para que no saliera lastimado, y él sabiendo y haciendo todo lo contrario. ¿Quién era el verdadero mentiroso entre los dos?

―Si quieres te regalo mi herencia, Kirkland ―Emily arrastró las palabras resistiendo las ganas de golpear al Capitán del Leanan. Eso era lo que él quería, el tesoro, puede buscarlo por toda Norteamérica, no le interesa―. Braginsky, lléveme de regreso a Inglaterra, ahora.

* * *

**¿Leche asada?**


	8. 7: Sentimientos

**Notas: **Un capítulo extraño. Casi se me olvida subirlo xD

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Siete: Sentimientos.**

**.**

'_Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama.'  
Fiodor Dostoievski._

* * *

―_La orden es no matar a nadie y no les hagan daño a las mujeres. Los hombres no son muy importantes, pero de igual forma, captúrenlos vivos, da. Sobre todo al Capitán._

**. . .**

― ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! ―vociferó Arthur observando toda su tripulación y él capturados. Las mujeres yacían sentadas y amarradas de manos en el suelo, también algunos de los muchachos y otros de pie pero sujetos por el enemigo, como él. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, no esperó que los del bando contrario saltaran a su Leanan. No lo esperaba, ni ser atrapados con la estúpida excusa de que eran de un navío de vigilancia y que necesitaban de documentaciones para poder continuar con el viaje.

Arthur no le creía esa historia al jefe de sonrisa falsa. ¿Documentos? Podría entrar en acción Feliciano, era experto en falsificar identidades pero…ahora no era necesario. Así que le escupió al Capitán enemigo sobre que no era incrédulo y que era enviado por Carl.

El otro sonrió aún más.

Tenía razón.

No era una lógica aplastante para Arthur.

Sencillamente le explicó a Arthur que su única orden era capturarlo y capturar a la señorita Jones, Emily. Ese era su trabajo, nada personal.

¿Capturarlos? Nadie lo capturaba, mucho menos se llevaría a Emily. Primero tienen que enfrentarse en una batalla.

― ¿Batalla? Tienes que ver lo que hice con todo tu navío, _da _―se encogió de hombros, hablando frente al indignado pirata―. No tienes idea con quién te estás enfrentando.

―A un viejo que sólo quiere matar a su hija por monedas. ―masculló, resistiendo la presión de sus brazos detrás de su espalda, a manos de su capturador.

―No me interesan los problemas familiares, tengo los mío, _da _―dejó en claro―. ¿Sabes quién soy?

―No tengo idea. ―no le interesaba saberlo.

―Iván Braginsky, contratado por la armada inglesa ―no sorprendió a Arthur―. Formado en la guardia privada del Zar por mucho tiempo, _da._

―Interesante. ―dijo y frunció el ceño. Enseguida su mente olvidó el enfado gracias a los gritos de Natasha siendo sujetada y llevada por uno de los de Iván, o tratando de llevarla.

― ¡No me toques! ¡Te destrozaré los dedos! ―estaba comportándose a la defensiva y agresivamente con el chico que intentaba sujetarle los brazos. A él le fue complicado atraparla, esa mujer era peligrosa.

Caminando hacia el frente, Natasha paró en seco percatándose que alguien que conocía se encontraba ahí. Lo miró perpleja, inmovilizada. No podía ser verdad…

― ¿Natasha? ―Iván mencionó bajo, de la misma manera desconcertado. Era su hermana menor, ¿qué rayos hacía en un barco pirata?

Arthur los miraba confundido. ¿Cómo ellos se conocían? Y en eso, recordó que la joven buscaba a su hermano de nombre Iván. Esto no podía ser una coincidencia. Si era así, ojalá sea buena noticia para seguir a América.

Desvió la vista hacia Iván, éste le agarró de las solapas.

― ¿Qué hace mi hermana en tu barco, _da_? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿Por qué está vestida…?

― ¿Extravagante? ―Arthur no quería usar una palabra fuerte, por compasión― Trabajaba en esos lugares.

Iván sintió el cólera de pensar que esos piratas obligaron a su hermana a entrar al barco, a irse con ellos para satisfacerles. ¿Por qué su hermana estaba aquí? ¿Acaso, después de tantos años sin verla, siguió en ese trabajo?

Quería golpear a Arthur. Lo sostuvo con una mano y con la otra quiso darle en el rostro, sin embargo, Emily se levantó y comenzó a alegar.

― ¡No te atrevas a golpearlo, grandulón! ―aunque estuviera amarrada de manos, la boca la tenía libre para proteger a su pirata especial, mientras Michelle, a su lado, moría de miedo. Emily podría salir lastimada con esa actitud. Arthur, pensaba en las mismas consecuencias― ¡¿Te crees muy fuerte, verdad?! ¡Ni siquiera lo eres! ¡¿Cuántas personas has matado, eh?! ¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, mastodonte?! ¡Yo misma puedo acabar contigo!

― ¡Ciérrenle esa boca, por favor! ―Iván no daba más con esa voz, desde que la atrapó no ha dejado de chillar y reclamar. Sus oídos no eran de hierro.

Así como ordenó, a Emily le taparon la boca con un pañuelo y la hicieron volver al suelo, callada. Al principio puso resistencia.

Iván regresó la mirada a Arthur y luego a Natasha. De esto tenían que conversar, no entendía nada. Hizo un gesto con la mano y articuló que llevaran a Arthur a su nave y a la joven de cabello blanco también. Mientras ellos estuvieran en su cabina, nadie puede darse el lujo con los arrestados, y si alguien lo desobedece, lo mataría.

Arthur fue arrastrado a dicho sitio, Natasha en cambio, fue por su cuenta. No quería que ese tal Toris le hiciera caminar, ella podía hacerlo sola, tenía dos piernas.

Emily los vio marcharse, se sentía preocupada por lo que iba suceder allá entro. Asustada, nerviosa. Con el estúpido pañuelo amarrado en su boca no podía decir nada, únicamente gemir y sacudir la cabeza. Ella, sin hacer nada, era frustrante y más con los minutos avanzando. ¿Qué pasaba en el otro barco? ¿Estarían golpeando a Arthur? ¿Por qué Natasha también fue? Se buscaba respuestas pero no las encontraba por ninguna parte, sólo quería ver a Arthur, que nada le hubiera pasado, sin importar que no se hablaran, ni que él le haya engañado…

A paso lento, Iván traía a Arthur libre y a Natasha. Parece que algo se solucionó. ¿Eso sería alivio? Pues sí, todos fueron liberados. Arthur sonrió de lado. ¿Qué pasó allá adentro por esa sonrisa?

―Bien, este es mi agradecimiento por cuidar de mi hermana, _da _―decía el almirante Iván―. Es todo lo que puedo hacer, e inventaré una excusa para el señor Carl.

―Espera ―Emily, con sus palabras sueltas al fin, detuvo al grandote antes de marcharse con Natasha―, ¿regresaran a Inglaterra?

―Sí.

―Voy con ustedes. ―la decisión repercutió en todos los oídos del Leanan, Arthur estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Irse? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Quería morir?

Su padre la estaba esperando desde el otro lado del mundo para hacerla desaparecer definitivamente de este mundo, ¿y deseaba regresar? ¿En qué diablos pensaba esa rubia?

―Carl no creerá en tu excusa, sea cual sea ―le informaba a Iván―. No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por mi culpa. Quiero estar de regreso, inventaré algo, él me creerá incluso con que Arthur haya abandonado el contrato, y que tú me rescataste.

― ¡Pero falta poco para llegar a Boston! ¡No te comprendo, maldita sea! ¡¿Para qué quieres ir con un asesino?! ―exasperó Arthur, él se estaba volviendo loco por su culpa.

Emily lo miró.

―Las cosas empeoraran, quién sabe si Carl manda otra armada, más fuerte ―hizo una pausa, respirando―. Boston ya no interesa, regresaré a mi hogar, además Arthur…nosotros no congeniamos. Tú tienes otra vida, yo la mía.

― ¿Estás segura? ―se daba cuenta que los azules resistían a su propia idea de irse, por eso Emily intentó mirar al mar― ¿Es por lo que sucedió? Pero si tú eres quien no me cree…

―Vámonos. ―escucharlo más le hacía daño, no obstante era lo mejor que podía hacer. Nadie más sufriría por su culpa, Arthur no tendría otra herida física, y como su boca dijo, no eran el uno para el otro. Era un error.

Si le inventaba una buena excusa a su padre, no le haría nada por unos días.

―Si te vas, por lo menos dime la verdad ―la frenó el Capitán inglés, confundiéndola. ¿Qué verdad?―. Tu padre, es un indio.

¿Cómo él lo sabía? Jamás se lo contó, era su secreto.

―Y tienes una hermana, ambas herederas. ―la noticia tomó por sorpresa a todos, incluso a Sakura. Entonces, eso fue lo que encontró Arthur al registrar las pertenencias de la jovencita, pero Emily no poseía ningún rasgo de amerindio.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes, pirata? ―vaya, ella lo llamó pirata. Estaba muy enojada, no era ingenua, Arthur tuvo que investigar sobre su vida escondida. No quería que nadie lo supiera, mucho menos frente al enemigo, aliado de su falso padre. Él sabría que ella sabía que no era su hija. ¡Por esa razón no quería que se supiera!

Arthur le contestó rápidamente, leyó una carta que traía en su equipaje, porque tenía un mal presentimiento con su estadía en su nave.

Emily frunció el rostro completo. ¿Quién diablos se creía él para revisar sus pertenencias? ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!

―Porque eres una mentirosa. ―fijó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

No era una mentirosa, le había dicho que tenía sus poderosas razones para no contarle la verdad en su totalidad. Pero él, sí era un mentiroso. Ella ocultándole todo para que no saliera lastimado, y él sabiendo y haciendo todo lo contrario. ¿Quién era el verdadero mentiroso entre los dos?

―Si quieres te regalo mi herencia, Kirkland ―Emily arrastró las palabras resistiendo las ganas de golpear al Capitán del Leanan. Eso era lo que él quería, el tesoro, puede buscarlo por toda Norteamérica, no le interesa―. Braginsky, lléveme de regreso a Inglaterra, ahora.

**. . .**

Ahora no tenían un rumbo fijo. Emily no estaba, no había tesoro, no había motivación. Pasaron días, Arthur no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Emily, y quizás fue un error decirle que era una mentirosa y sacarle la verdad. Aquello empeoró todo, animándola a irse definitivamente. Debe odiarlo.

Respiró profundo y cansado, sin saber qué hacer. La idea de buscar la herencia de Emily no lo estimulaba, no tenía alguna razón para eso. Drásticamente, una parte de su ser ha cambiado, debería interesarle y babear por las joyas…

No se sentía bien…

Se sentó en su cama, estar acostado mirando el techo y escuchando las aguas chocar con su barco no le ayudaba a tener una noche apaciguada, ni hablar de las protestas de Sakura por haber hablado en la peor situación. Lo felicitó sarcásticamente por alejar a Emily.

Cerró los parpados y se tocó la herida cerrada de esa bala en su pecho.

Salió de sus cavilaciones, Francis golpeó y entró a su recamara. Éste saludó y cerró, no veía muy bien a Arthur, en realidad, desde esa tarde no lo veía bien. Las mujeres son un problema, ¿no?

Arthur medio sonrió leve. Tal vez.

―Emily te absorbió por completo, pero no te ha cambiado, al menos una parte de ti ―decía acercándose y se sentándose al lado del Capitán, que se cuestionó qué no ha cambiado de él sin darse cuenta―. Bueno, todavía vamos por el tesoro de la _petit._

―No lo sé, Francis, no me emotiva. ―su semblante era de estar agotado y sin emoción, a Francis le asustó y le incomodó. ¿Arthur no quería ir por el tesoro? ¿En serio? Si era así, Emily hizo un… ¿buen? trabajo.

Entonces, Francis le hizo una prueba. ¿Qué tesoro prefería si los tuviera al frente, un millón de rubíes o a Emily?

La respuesta era obvia: Emily.

¿Y qué haría? Si la deseaba tanto, debería ir por ella y pedirle disculpas por esforzarla a irse de su lado. Debería arrastrarse por ella antes de que suceda lo peor. No tenía mucho tiempo, se acabaría en cualquier momento. Cuando Emily ponga un pie en su casa, Carl la matará, no con sus manos, con otras.

Arthur se mordió el labio, era tan ciertas las conclusiones de Francis que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. No cargaría la culpa del abandono de una señorita en haberla dejado marcharse para morir. Y extrañaba su presencia y sus berrinches.

Iría por Emily, y si a ella no le gustaba lo que hacía, tendría que obedecerle y se la llevaría a la fuerza.

Francis curvó los labios por su logro y luego le preguntó por la secreta conversación con Iván. Él le dijo que se lo diría, pero han pasado varios días y todavía no se lo dice.

―Iván me contó, que entre nosotros hay un traidor. ―informó, el cual Francis arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

¿Un traidor en la tripulación? Eso era imposible, se habrían dado cuenta… ¿no?

Arthur continuó contando lo que sabía de Iván. Había un traidor, negoció con Carl el primer día que fueron a buscar a Emily, "él" le iba entregando toda información del Leanan, sobre todo cada detalle de las acciones de Emily. De seguro todas las informaciones llegaron a su poder y por eso es que dos navíos los encontraron, y no era bueno para Emily; el peligro se volvía más que peor.

Francis se cruzó de brazos, pensando quién podría ser el traidor, mas sintió la mirada severa y concentrada de Arthur sobre su rostro. ¿Qué intentaba? ¡Él no era el traidor! Jamás lo sería, ¿qué razón tendría él para traicionarlo? Se conocen desde hace tiempo, sería absurdo darle la espalda a estas instancias. No sea ridículo. Siempre le ha dado la mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

El aliento de Arthur sonó agotador, no quería sacar rápidas conclusiones, pero ya no se podía fiar de nadie… Quizás sólo de Francis.

Tendrían que poner ojo a todos de la tripulación, y si encontraban movimientos extraños, serían anotados como posible traidores hasta tener todas las pruebas.

Acto seguido, Arthur dio la orden de cambiar el rumbo del Leanan. A Inglaterra, a todo estribor.

**. . .**

_Hampshire__, Inglaterra._

Iván le prometió que nadie de sus hombres, ni hermana, le dirían la verdad de su verdadero padre a Carl. Se lo pidió Emily, y por la angustia que sentía en ese momento compartiendo la hora del té en el barco de Iván, éste le dio su palabra, Natasha también, aunque ella le decía que no entendía su absurda determinación alejándose de Arthur, de alguien que la protegía. El pirata realmente estaba enamorado de ella y no la dejaría escapar tan simple. Él la buscaría, iría donde ella iría.

Emily tragó con fuerza, Arthur no haría tal acción, ya que no la amaba. Era imposible.

Eso se tendría que ver, agregó Natasha.

Era como una apuesta por su vivencia…

Cuando llegó a Hampshire, Iván le comentó el plan para que Carl no se enojara ni la matara prontamente. Podría estar tranquila, Natasha y él la escoltarían todos los días si era necesario pero… ¿Qué quería hacer Emily de ahora en adelante? ¿Vivir con precaución?

No. Emily tenía una idea, mataría a Carl antes de que él la mate, mas primero tendría que ver cómo iban las cosas y cómo se tomaría la noticia Carl sobre su repentino regreso.

Debía actuar muy bien al momento de estar frente a Carl, correr hacia él y abrazarlo con miedo, ese miedo de haber sido maltratada por los piratas por muchos días, fue encerrada en un calabozo, no le daban de comer ni de beber, sólo cuando querían. Estaba en malas condiciones hasta que Braginsky la salvó. Estaba desesperada, sólo anhelaba regresar a su hogar y abrazar a su padre.

Y, tal como planificó, Carl la rodeó en los brazos, brindándole cariño falso. También, Emily le dijo que Arthur no quería seguir con el trato, para él era una enorme pérdida de tiempo cuidar de una niña. Sencillamente, con su gran dote de actuación, se hizo la desentendida de todo.

En la escena de familia, Iván recordó el día que Carl lo mandó a buscar y al naufragó que quedó del navío aplastado por El Leanan, narrando todo lo acontecido en la batalla, de principio a fin. A Iván no le agradó sus pensamientos, eso quería decir que Carl sabía todo, no creería en ninguna historia de Emily, mucho menos de que Arthur haya dado un pie atrás con el contrato. Hasta sabía de la verdadera paternidad.

Emily no estaría a salvo, y él no del todo, no podría sacrificarse por la joven, ahora que se reencontró con su hermana menor. A Natasha no la haría sufrir de nuevo.

Pensó premeditadamente justo cuando Carl mandó a Emily a su habitación, a darse un buen y relajante baño de burbujas para luego acostarse. El hombre mayor dirigió sus orbes al comandante ruso. Le interrogó qué fue lo que realmente sucedió.

Iván, respondió sonriente.

―Su hija quería regresar, _da_. ―y era cierto. Emily regresó por su propia voluntad. Creó una historia que lograra convencer a Carl, al parecer resultaba. Al llegar al Leanan, capturó a todos y Emily había salido de un calabozo entrando en la locura. Todo se convirtió en guerra, todos murieron, pero la señorita Jones deseaba volver con su padre. Él sólo acató su suplico.

―Era el mejor momento para su muerte. ―recriminó.

Iván no arrugó ninguna marca de su rostro para sentirse molesto por la manera de ser padre de aquel señor. Entonces le aclaró y le refrescó la memoria que su orden era terminar con todos los piratas y capturar a la señorita Emily, ese era su trabajo. En ningún momento mencionó la otra parte del trabajo sucio.

Bueno, en ese caso, tendría esa orden.

―La estadía de Emily no durará por mucho ―daba a conocer Carl―. Mantenla vigilada, yo le regalaré una fiesta de bienvenida la semana que se aproxima. Vendrán una gran cantidad de invitados, entre ellos elegiré al hombre que la despose. Le pagaré para que se la lleve lejos de aquí al siguiente día. Durante el viaje, él la hará desaparecer, y él también deberá desparecer para no ser encontrado e irse con una buena paga de mi parte. Simplemente será, una discusión de prometidos que gatilló una tragedia. En el caso de suceder lo contrario, sin encontrar a alguien adecuado y peligroso, ensuciaré mis manos.

― ¿Cómo saldrá ileso y no enjuiciado, _da_?

―Todo esta metódicamente planificado, querido comandante. Mi hija, no va a gritar.

Iván quiso preguntarle que haría con la hermana perdida de Emily, pero si hablaba, estaría en serios problemas, y excluyó más aun la herencia. La única precaución que tenía para la rubia, era Natasha. Carl no tenía la información que tenía una hermana, mucho menos que sería una doncella para Emily. Debía cuidarla y protegerla, sin protesta.

Emily se asustó al saber eso, mas luego Natasha le presentó la adecuada utilización de la cuchilla si su padre accionaba a matarla o herirla. Ella estaría preparada.

A la semana, todo estaba listo para el baile de bienvenida, habían asistido muchas parejas, familias y solteros. Emily se sentía un tanto nerviosa desde su cuarto. Ya vestida elegante, Natasha la llevaría donde su padre, para dar las dulces palabras y sobre todo al futuro marido.

Emily no era estúpida, era su plan malvado, pero no sería incrédula. Carl sería el primero en pisar el clavo.

Así que se levantó de la silla y salió siendo guiada por Natasha. Bajó las primeras escaleras y se situó al lado de su progenitor, forzando una sonrisa tierna y tímida.

Todos escucharon que la menor fue raptada por piratas y gracias al comandante Iván Braginsky fue salvada y regresada con su adorado padre. Pobrecita, debió estar muy asustada, eso pensaban todos.

En voz baja, Carl se le acercó a Emily estando al centro de la multitud alegre y emocionada, le aconsejó que estuviera tranquila, sin embargo Emily gachó la mirada disculpándose por haber anulado el contrato. Lamentó que lo que quedaba de su familia no vaya a recibir el dinero del Capitán Kirkland como se acordó, era su culpa, ahora estarían en quiebra.

―No hija, yo cometí un error. Sólo me importa tu bienestar.

Era tan maldito y mentiroso. Emily resistía las ganas de sacar su cuchilla de las medias bajo el vestido y apuñalarlo. No al frente de tanta gente que esperaba el discurso de Carl Jones.

Cuando el discurso del buen y preocupado padre terminó, el baile dio su inició.

Lento, tranquilo, conversaciones. Emily no se rogaba a bailar, cada vez que una mano se posaba frente a sus ojos, aceptaba por educación. Mucho ánimo de aparentar estar radiante era agotador y no quería hacerlo más. Deseaba su cama, deseaba que todo terminara de una vez por todas o que su vida terminara. No había sentido continuar, pero su hermana la esperaba, quizás ella sabía de su existencia y la estaba esperando. Dios, es complicado.

Al ser dejada en libertad, fue a beber un poco de vino. Pensar y bailar, no era una buena combinación.

De la nada, una mano se extendió a su lado, por detrás. La podía ver. Escuchó la voz masculina ofreciéndole una pista. Emily se negó sin voltear, mencionando que quería descansar, podría aceptar en cinco minutos más.

Natasha entreabrió un poco la boca siendo parte de las doncellas paradas en cada pared, mirando al caballero detrás de Emily. Él, estando aquí era peligroso.

Volvió a insistir en ir a bailar. Emily, hastiada, giró sobre su eje sin esperar la sorpresa del destino.

Arthur. Era Arthur vestido a toda aristocracia y con un sombrero negro de media copa. Traía unas gafas sobre su puente para no ser reconocido. Reconocido o no, a Emily se le paró el corazón y el aliento. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Vino a buscarla.

¿Lo dice tan simple?

Pues, claro.

Esto no era bueno, su padre vería a Arthur y se armaría un lío entre toda la gente. No lo permitiría, no sería una vez más la culpable de ver a Arthur herido.

Cogió la mano del pirata, pero la saltó al instante. No era correcto, llamaría la atención. Carraspeó la garganta y en voz silenciosa le dijo a Arthur que la siguiera al cuarto de libros, sin olvidar a Natasha para comunicarle que si su padre preguntaba por ella, fue a conversar con un hombre interesante.

Natasha acertó sin manifestación en el rostro, viéndolos desaparecer por el salón.

Al entrar al cuarto de libros, Emily cerró la puerta y miró fijamente a Arthur. Muy fijamente.

― ¿Qué diablos haces? ―sonó bastante enfadada.

―Lo repetiré, vengo a buscarte. Te vas conmigo hoy a Boston.

―No iré contigo a ninguna parte después de lo que pasó.

El pirata suspiró haciendo una mueca en los labios. Las mujeres eran más complicadas de lo que pensaba, y Emily era la reina de la complejidad.

Por favor, no le haga perder el tiempo, recorrió todo el océano atlántico sólo para salvarla de su demente no-padre. ¿Acaso quería morir? Corría más peligro en su techo que estando afuera, ahora podrían aprovechar la oportunidad en irse, juntos, con los demás de la tripulación que los esperaban en una isla cerca de Inglaterra; precaución de no levantar la alarma de piratas. Tuvo que asentar con un bote y luego subir a un carruaje. No fue fácil hacer todo eso, mucho menos conseguir el elegante traje. Apenas ayer se enteró de la fiesta de "bienvenida" para la sucesora única de la familia Jones, tomando la oportunidad en reencontrarse ambos.

¿Ayer? ¿Desde qué día yacía en Hampshire?

Hace tres días. Necesitaba analizar cómo verla y hacerla convencer de lo que podría acaecer. Tal vez se demoró, pero aquí está, para protegerla.

―Puedo cuidarme sola. ―dio determinado como si no hubiera escuchado nada de él, haciendo memoria de lo dicho por Natasha. Arthur vendría por ella, si la amaba.

―No vendrás, prefieres quedarte con tu queridísimo padre en vez de alguien que sólo quiere cuidar de tu bienestar. Perfecto, si lo quieres de ese modo, lo aceptaré ―lo aceptaba realmente, quitándose las gafas a guardarlas dentro de la chaqueta―. Desapareceré de tu vida, si es lo que deseas también.

―Lo es.

―Pero no me iré con las manos vacías ―dijo, y Emily le tomó más atención, confundida.

¿Qué es lo quería? ¿Dinero, oro, joyas? Sabía perfectamente que su familia no tenía mucho de esas cosas. Él no quería joyas, al menos nada de valor material.

― ¿Sabes cuánto intenté sacarte de mi cabeza? Muchas y es imposible, y en estos momentos me he contenido a agarrarte esos labios y… ―no era necesario completar la frase, sintiéndose desesperado por olvidarla y sabiendo que Emily sentía lo mismo que él desde que cruzaron miradas en esta noche. No podía negarlo, no se debía mentir a sí misma, ella deseaba besarlo hasta desangrarlo y saborear el sabor metálico.

Mas él no podía seguir así con su mente absorbida por la joven de cabellos dorados. Sólo pedía un beso, él último y la dejaría ir.

―El último beso. ―repitió Emily en suave voz, ascendiendo la vista para él.

―Y no vivirás nunca más en mí. ―el último beso para sacarla de sus pensamientos y su músculo que no paraba de bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo, aumentando cada vez más, cada vez que Emily se acercaba tímidamente a sus labios.

Querían y la vez no. Combatían con sus interiores, pero al final resultó ser un ósculo convirtiéndose en muchos más.

La pasión era letal e irresistible. Arthur la abrazó, Emily correspondió pegándose al cuerpo con toda confianza, balanceándose y empujándolo a la pared. Era una despedida, era el último beso entre ellos y debía ser extremadamente incapaz de borrarlo de su memoria, de ambas memorias concentradas en besos abrazadores a deje de ansias que recorrían cada vena y arteria de sus interiores.

Un nudo candente comenzaba a crecer y a crecer, se desataría en cualquier momento, pero sólo era un beso dentro de otro y otro beso. El estómago de Emily se presionaba. No llegarían más lejos.

Arthur la sujetó más fuerte por la cintura y la atrajo sentándola en el escritorio del cuarto de libros de Carl. Por suerte aquel mueble estaba vacío o tendrían que ordenar.

El disfrute de sus néctares no se detuvo ni en segundos. El pirata se acomodó entre los muslos de la joven, sintiendo su calor tan cerca que sus manos no obedecían a su cerebro, a su corazón únicamente. Temblaron un poco, subiendo el vestido para acariciar las blanquecinas piernas. Cuando dio un roce, Emily acabó con el beso y saltó del escritorio limpiándose las marcas de sus comisuras. Lo que experimentaba en ese instante era demasiado salvaje, no existía el freno como las anteriores ocasiones, donde los besos eran profundos pero delicados. Esta vez no, y debía admitir que le causó nervios y escalofríos a lo que pudieran llegar.

Esto llegaba hasta aquí, no era bueno continuar. No obstante, Arthur le contradijo como cuan sabio le lee el cuerpo. Ella lo deseaba, él la deseaba, más que nunca era el mejor momento para seguir.

Emily negó, todavía tocándose los labios con las yemas y percibiendo una vehemencia de color en sus pómulos. No quería reconocer que ese Capitán de piratas le causaba todo este remolino de sentimientos. Respiró, tranquilizando la respiración y parecer más concuerda y se negó nuevamente ante las ideas de Arthur, que era la única forma de arrancársela. ¿La única forma de qué? Le pidió un beso de despedida y aceptó, ¿qué más quería?

―Sacarte de aquí ―respondió él, posando su puño donde se situaba el corazón―. Es la única solución, una despedida como debe ser, no nos veremos nunca más.

―No es justificación.

―Quiero arrancarte.

―Entonces alzo de otra manera, yo ya te arranqué de mi corazón ―se veía tan obstinada y convencida por fuera, que aparentaba ser verdad, pero por dentro su latido aumentaba y sufría por no ver nunca más al pirata, quien daba pasos lentos aproximándose a ella―. No quiero, Arthur…

Él la anhelaba, no podría desaparecer sin poseerla, estaba absorbido por ella, como le dijo Francis. Él también quería pertenecerle, al menos una vez. Sólo una vez, la única, y no la molestaría más, así su satisfacción estaría completa.

¿Qué quería decir exactamente? ¿Qué era una cualquiera? ¿Qué la podría usar y botar?

― ¿Sólo deseas acostarte conmigo? ―era imposible que el hombre frente a sus orbes azules fuera el mismo que le susurraba lindas y líricas palabras― No soy una de tus amigas de las tabernas. Olvídalo y busca a otra tonta para ello.

Arthur exasperó y exhaló. ―Estás exagerando.

― ¡No lo estoy!

―Jamás te trataría como una cualquiera, jamás ―Emily era infinitamente mejor que cualquier fémina, si no fuera así, podría salir por esas puertas y elegir a una candidata para esta noche, sin embargo no lo haría, porque su mente y cuerpo estaban en ella. No era una cualquiera, era su inocente, torpe y violenta Emily―. Sólo es una noche, la única que existirá entre nosotros.

―No, Arthur ―la muchacha enfurecía, prontamente saldría de quicio―. Esa no es la manera más concuerda de olvidarme, no seré una más.

― ¿No entiendes? ―se acercó más a ella con un paso extenso― Vine hasta aquí por ti, corres más peligros de lo que tú crees. Hay un traidor entre nosotros que entrega toda información sobre ti y de mí a Carl. ¿No es suficiente?

¿Traidor? Emily tragó con fuerza, si era verdad, esta misma noche estaría en peligro, incluso mañana y todos los días siguientes. Carl ya debía saber todo que su hija sabía toda la verdad. Pero Iván y Natasha la resguardaban, no debía qué temer, además ya conocía el arte de las cuchillas. La información de Arthur, todo se convertía suficiente para ella y no aceptaría la propuesta de deseo como una única y última noche, no se hablaría más.

Dio la espalda a Arthur y abrió la puerta.

―Quizás tú podrás olvidarme si accedo a tu absurda petición… La lastimada seré yo.

―Actúas como si te hubiera arrebatado la virginidad.

El ceño en Emily se frunció. Antes de salir, mantuvo la cabeza firme sin mirar atrás.

―Debería medir sus palabras, Capitán Kirkland. No me busque más. ―cerró la puerta con fuerza, acelerando el paso por el salón del baile, subiendo las escaleras a llegar a su habitación.

Se dejó derramar en la cama junto con sus lágrimas. Toda su vida empeoraba, y su destino era la soledad y la muerte.

Mientras tanto, Arthur le pedía a Iván que estuviera atento a cualquier movimiento de Carl. Ahora más que nunca Emily corría peligro, debía protegerla sea como sea, o no se perdonaría.

**. . .**

Quería estar sola con el aire y con el paisaje de la naturaleza, donde sus pulmones se llenaban y exhalaban paz. Era lo quería sentir, pero no lo lograba. Anoche no tuvo buen sueño. Lloró hasta que sus ojos quedaran secos, añadiendo que la visita de Natasha la dejó con más angustia. Cuando recuperó un poco sus sentimientos destrozados, Natasha golpeó la puerta entregándole un candado para que lo pusiera dentro de su habitación, en la puerta. Iván le ordenó, y la joven no podía negarse a su hermano mayor. Era una protección si Carl intentaba entrar en las noches.

Emily agradeció el gesto accediendo a asegurar la puerta, sin darle crédito absoluto a su seguridad. No pudo dormir pendiente de si Arthur se fue para siempre y de su padre.

Despertó en la mañana y desayunó, yendo al cercano lago entre árboles.

Respiró una vez más. Su pecho se oprimía a no lagrimear, ya había sido suficiente en la noche, y si lo pensaba metódicamente, Arthur no merecía sus lágrimas.

Bueno, era mejor estar aquí que en casa, por su vida. De estar cerca de Carl le hacía mal, sin importar que estuviera Natasha caminando de un lado para otro con atención.

Miró sus manos y oyó el sonido de la hierba seca, alguien se detuvo a metros de distancia. Arthur no esperaba encontrarse con ella, nunca lo imaginó, tan sólo paseaba sin alejarse de la casa de Emily. A pesar de las palabras de anoche en desaparecer, no lo hizo. Estaría mal de la cabeza dejar a Emily en manos de un mal padre, para variar asesino.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Emily volteando lenta hacia él. ¿Quería persistir por lo de ayer?

―Sí. ―afirmó para enseguida escuchar de la boca de la aristócrata todas sus malas cualidades, como ser soberbio, obstinado, arrogante, alguien con traumas que le hacían cambiar de personalidad. Un insano y demente.

Arthur al oírla, liberó una risilla, pues le causó mucha gracia las calificaciones. A Emily no le pareció muy divertido. Se enfadó, pero Arthur le pidió platicar unos momentos, no le quitaría demasiado tiempo. Sería breve ahora que estaba aquí.

―Disculpa ―dijo―, no fue mi intención tratarte de esa forma, como una cualquiera según tú ―medio surcó una sonrisa y la desapareció al instante―. Entré en una desesperación que no pude controlarla, fue una equivocación y en verdad lo siento.

Sonaba sincero, mas no quería mirarlo a los irises esmeraldas que le encantaban como si una magia la envolviera a empujar hacia él.

―Eres importante para mí, Emily, no te obligaría a nada y lo sabes. Anoche no fui yo, bueno sí pero… ―no era lo mejor confundirse― Sólo pensar que no te miraré nunca más, entré en ese estado.

― ¿Volverías a entrar en ese estado, si te digo que no te quiero ver más? ―por fin articuló alzando la vista.

―No ―sólo con una palabra le bastó a Emily para ser una determinación, volviendo a callar. Arthur continuó―. Lamento haber revisado tus pertenencias sin autorización, pero mi instinto me decía que debía hacerlo, que tú corrías peligro, y no me equivoqué. Pero me molestó que no confiaras en mí, y que me dijeras lo que sucedía tan sólo fue una parte de la historia. Debiste decir que tenías una hermana y que tu verdadero padre es un indio, posiblemente puede estar vivo cuidando tu herencia, es una probabilidad, y con esas informaciones podríamos avanzar más rápido.

― ¿No te importa que mi padre sea un indio?

― ¿Por qué debe importarme? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja. A él no le importaba quién fuera el padre de la mujer que amaba, sólo le importaba ella, los demás eran invisibles. ¿Tenía tanto miedo de que supiera la verdad?

Emily creyó que tal vez Arthur no la querría más por ser de sangre mestiza.

El pirata alineó los labios y se acarició las sienes. ¿Qué más Emily habrá pensado, de que supuestamente él no la querría más?

La herencia y su hermana. Con lo acordado de dividir las partes, ella tendría una miserable cantidad para compartirla con su hermana y su padre biológico, mientras Arthur reiría a carcajadas transformado en otra persona, como Carl. El dinero, las joyas, los diamantes, cambiaban a las personas. Emily tenía miedo de que Arthur cambiara al ver la herencia, la abandonaría.

Y tenía razón. Arthur pensó al principio en ayudarla y quedarse con la mitad de la herencia y abandonarla para disfrutar junto con sus botines importantes escondidos en islas que nadie encontraría, mas en esta situación el cual su corazón decía lo contrario y le obligaba a darse cuenta que el único real tesoro eran los ojos azules, más que los zafiros. La herencia ya no le interesaba y nada cambiaría eso. Si tuviera que elegir, la elegiría a ella. Era un buen botín.

Lamentó muchísimo todo el sufrimiento que le causó, desde del comienzo de esa emoción. Suspiró y procedió a acercar más a Emily. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento de disgusto, estaba quieta, observándolo.

―Regresa conmigo, no puedes quedarte más tiempo, arriesgas tu vida. Si te sucede algo malo, no me lo perdonaría ―expresó y extendió la mano esperando a que Emily posara la suya encima―. Las chicas te extrañan, Francis también.

La extrañaban. Piratas la extrañaban. Su vida nunca imaginó que tendría una aventura, conociendo a gente buena que quisieran protegerla.

Una aventura, le encanta las historias de aventuras y de magia, quizás su madre deseaba que tuviera su propia aventura, su propio descubrimiento. Sería divertido y estaría al lado de Arthur. ¿Él la protegería siempre, verdad?

Con una sonrisa le era suficiente para ella, que en vez de aceptar su mano, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. No se abrazaban durante un mes y medio, era imposible ser delicada, después de todo no lo era.

―Nunca me dejes.

―Nunca lo haré.

**. . .**

Estaba acomodada en el pecho desnudo de Arthur, todavía a plena luz del día frente al lago que brillaba gracias a los rayos del astro luz que chocaban con las hebras de su preciosura durmiente, bajo sus propias prendas, utilizándolas como sábanas. Los dos apoyados en un árbol.

Al principio temió que alguien los viera y los acusara, sin embargo Emily dijo que nadie circulaba por este lugar, ella era la única desde que era pequeña. Sus ojos nunca han visto a otra persona. Pero Arthur, pensó muy bien antes de seguir con lo que llevaban de avanzado, sentados detrás del árbol que iba ser testigo de todo el encanto. Realmente no esperaba que sucediera, no lo tenía planificado, una cosa llevó a la otra… Emily lo llevó a cabo a seguidillas de besos y mordiscos en su boca y en su cuello, provocando gemidos cortos, sintiendo las manos temblorosas desabotonar su camisa. Sí, traía la misma ropa puesta desde ayer, no le dijo que era robada de un señor que ya no estaría inconsciente pero sí amarrado en un callejón.

La camisa fue desabotonada en su totalidad, dejando viajar las manos de la fémina por donde deseara, todo su cuerpo; alma y corazón tenían dueña. Eran suyos y de nadie más.

Luego sus papeles cambiaron después de que Emily admirara que sólo quedaba una cicatriz de la bala. Él deseaba viajar y conocer sus puntos que le harían gemir su nombre. Aun así, no se explicaba por qué ella quería hacerlo en este momento.

Porque estarían juntos para siempre.

Era verdad.

Emily quedó en corset blanco. Arthur la miró y le preguntó si esa prenda no le apretaba.

―Me harías un gran honor si me ayudaras a respirar ―contestó sonriente, y Arthur obedeció para regalarle los honores, y de paso él también. Mientras desataba las cintas de la espalda, se percató de una mancha extraña a la altura del cuello―. Es de nacimiento, mamá me contó que mi padre tiene una exacta.

―Al menos tienes algo de él. ―ahora sabía que sería más fácil hallar a la hermana de su dueña y a su padre. Era extraño que Emily, teniendo sangre india no tuviera algún rasgo que la hiciera sobresalir de los ingleses. La razón era muy sencilla, ella y su melliza eran parecidas a su madre, quizás lo único heredado de su verdadero padre era la mancha, o quizás la simetría de las orejas o los dedos de los pies, o la forma de comportarse. Para Emily era una gran incógnita, deseando conocer a su verdadero padre y a su hermana, para abrazarlos y ser una familia y vivir en las colonias…junto con Arthur. Él iría donde ella iría.

Una vez que estuvieran vestidos con sus pieles, se rozaron y se acariciaron, con manos y besos escalofriantes de placer. Algunas palabras ahogadas y apresadas en la garganta demoraron en salir, pero valió la pena escucharlas. Arthur no podía hacer oídos sordos a la breve tartamudez de Emily, ¿por qué tartamudeaba?

La abrazó por la cintura y la recostó sobre el césped, posándose encima de ella, quien aceptó su peso entregando una vez más su cavidad. El momento era maravilloso, tocaba su espalda con sus yemas y su boca se movía a cada hombro regresando al sabor de su pirata. Ese nudo candente volvía a nacer en su vientre, expandiéndose por todo su ser. No resistiría, pero quería que Arthur siguiera acariciándole todas sus partes. Cuando él ascendió el rostro hacia Emily luego de escuchar los sonidos de sensaciones que él le hacía surgir –porque nadie más lo haría-, percibió la leve danza de las caderas buscando y frotándose contra su intimidad. Separó más las piernas, estaba dispuesta a entregarse, mas no sabía si Arthur sabía que…

―Seré el último para siempre, amor. ―susurró para ella. Emily quiso decirle pero su boca calló por la presión de los labios de él, y entró.

Y Arthur se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Iba tan esplendoroso y tenía que suceder esto. Se sentía de lo peor, se sentía culpable, se sentía enojado consigo mismo, y también con Emily. ¿Por qué demonios no se lo dijo? Pudo haber sido más lento, cariñoso, haberla preparado mejor. Al oír el gemido doloroso de la rubia y la forma de los tejidos del interior demasiado unidos, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Mantuvo su cuerpo inmovilizado, hacer un pequeño movimiento le causaría más dolor, de lo que ya lo había hecho. Hizo un gran esfuerzo en no moverse, combatiendo con sus deseos. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y halló la mirada cristalizada.

― ¿Por qué? ―era un suplico de su parte, se sentía de lo peor.

― ¿Qué te hacía pensar que no era virgen…? ―a ella le fue difícil sacar la voz.

―Me dijiste que saliste con el Duque de Bedford.

―Salí con él cuando tenía diecisiete, pero no me acosté con él, y quería advertirte ahora que serías el primero, pero me callaste. ―respondió un poquito molesta, dejando a Arthur pensar.

― ¿Tenías? ―¿cuántos años tenía ahora?

―Dieciocho ―¿y cuándo los cumplió sin saberlo?―. El día que me llevaste a esa taberna y me besaste.

―Ay, Dios ―dejó caer la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, luego la devolvió a su lugar por tantas sorpresas de Emily―. ¿Hay algo más que no sepa?

La fémina joven desvió la mirada buscando otras cosas importantes que él no sabía. No había nada más.

― ¿Estás enojado? ―creía que tal vez lo desilusionó, sólo sería una aprendiz.

―No ―al contrario, se sentía muy complacido, acompañando su palabra con movimientos de cabeza, sin percatarse que movió algo más, haciéndola gemir. Se disculpó enseguida, entendiendo las últimas palabras de Emily de anoche en el cuarto de libros. Debió medir las suyas, arrebatarle la virginidad fue demasiado fuerte―. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Primero Emily hizo una mueca y le contestó: Un poco.

La autoestima de Arthur bajaba más. Se sentía tan mal…

Para remediarlo, sólo se movería si Emily se lo pedía. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

No esperó mucho para entonces, para después verla respirando sobre su pecho. Debía despertarla, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo.

Emily abrió los parpados pesadamente, acatando la orden de su pirata a vestirse, pero no podía sola. El corset no era mágico para amarrarse en su espalda. No era necesario el sarcasmo según Arthur.

― ¿Qué haremos? ―terminando de arreglar su cabello, Emily le preguntó.

―Prepara tus cosas esta noche, iré por ti. ―ese era el plan de hoy. Se irían juntos, regresarían al Leanan donde nunca Emily debió salir.

Ella sonrió.

―Escaparemos; es como una historia de romance ―se ilusionaba de aquellas historias que terminaban con un final feliz, observando a Arthur mientras éste amarraba sus zapados. Eran más cómodas las botas. Acto seguido se lanzó abrazarlo por la espalda―. Te amo.

―Yo te amo más. ―surcó una sonrisa extensa, porque al fin pudo escucharla repetir las palabras que siempre quiso oír.

…

* * *

**N/A:** "Awww", ¿se escucha? Ahora la cosa es, dejen de ir de aquí para allá, estresa xD. ¿Emily podrá escapar y salir ilesa? ¿Qué le espera al otro lado del mundo? ¿Ah?

Y lo peor de todo, ¡hay un traidor entre los piratas! ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Quién quiere adivinar? Sí, es alguien de la tripulación, pueden dar sus nombres y el por qué creen. Sólo para jugar y ver si adivinaron :3

Es alguien, es una persona.

xD

* * *

**Adelanto:**

― ¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro que existe? ―Michelle se incomodó y se asustó, no deseaba estar cerca del traidor, con lo último sufrido le era suficiente, y no podría creer que alguien estuviera del lado malvado y engañando a su hermano.

―Nadie sospechará de ti. ―insistió elevando una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de petición y sinceridad. Ella estaría bien, no le sucedería nada malo, él la cuidaría. ¿Algún momento la dejó de cuidar? Era su hermana, ¿cómo sería capaz de no importarle? Ha cuidado de ella, únicamente deseaba darle una mejor vida, tal vez sería en Boston. Ella no podría vivir eternamente en un barco de piratas.

Entonces Michelle lo haría, iría a revisar las pertenencias de todos, pero no esta noche, sino una noche especial en el cual estarían todos afuera. Arthur estaría a cargo, su tripulación no negaría una celebración más.

.

* * *

¡Saludos! Y gracias por los que leen y se manifiesta comentariamente, espero que cuando el fic termine, les guste, no queda mucho para terminar.


	9. 8: Te amo

**Capítulo Ocho: Te amo**

'_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me complace tanto como verte a ti feliz.' (George Sand)_

.

* * *

Natasha era vigía en el corredor que daba con las escalares del primero piso de la casona, atenta si el señor Carl subía para ir al cuarto de Emily. Emily alistaba sus cosas en la maleta mientras Arthur le ayudaba. Como él dijo, vendría en la noche a ayudarla. A ella le parecía bien y mucho mejor al verlo vestido según su esencia, un pirata. Aunque no negaba que se vía guapo con prendas elegantes, no era lo suyo. Reía para sus adentros, doblando el último vestido para irse de aquí y regresar al Leanan.

Cuando se devolvió a su casa después de lo maravillosamente sucedido en el bosque, Arthur declaró que el candado que le entregó Natasha para cuidar su puerta, se lo entregó él a Iván. Era una declaración que jamás la dejaría sola, menos en peligro. Luego se marchó.

Emily ya estaba por terminar, a lo que de repente la voz de Natasha se alzó tratando de detener a Carl, él quería entrar. Emily nerviosa, le dijo a Arthur que se ocultara en cualquier parte. Se escondió detrás de la puerta, y se abrió. Arthur inmovilizó su cuerpo, expectante ante todo, sin que un pestañeo perdiera un movimiento de Carl.

― ¿A dónde vas con esa maleta? ―a él le pareció sumamente extraño que Emily empacara. ¿A dónde pensaba ir esa niña? Ella no debe irse de aquí, su plan fracasaría, ya tenía a su elegido para llevársela mañana mismo lejos y morir en un buen sitio aledaño.

―A ningún lado, padre ―se maldijo infinitamente por su voz temblorosa, dirigiendo la mirada al pirata detrás de la puerta, quien sacaba lento su navaja―. Sólo…quería ordenar. ―sonrió, sabiendo que Carl no le creía nada. Entonces éste se le acercó poco a poco, mencionando que quiere escapar, pero no irá ningún lado.

Emily dio un paso atrás, disimulando los movimientos del Capitán detrás de Carl y…

― ¡Corre, luego te sigo! ―gritó Arthur agarrando a Carl por el cuello, viendo a Emily coger la maleta, escapando.

Carl logró liberarse de Arthur, golpeándole en el rostro, mas Arthur se lo devolvió. Enseguida lo agarró de las prendas dándole otro golpe más con la diferencia de ser especial. Le dejó una marca, una línea ensangrentada en la frente gracias a la navaja. La guardó y aprovechó de buscar a Emily, no sería tan difícil de encontrar, con esa maleta sería una tortuga.

Al bajar las escaleras notó que Natasha también se fue, era obvio, no correría peligro. Salió por la puerta de entrada, escuchando los gritos y las órdenes de Carl a que los buscaran y los mataran. A lo lejos divisó a Emily. Aumentó la velocidad alcanzándola, le dijo que tirara esa maleta, era un estorbo. Emily negó hacerlo, eran sus cosas, sus vestidos, su todo. ¿Eso qué importaba? Tenía un motón en su nave, todavía estaban. Emily se sorprendió y se enojó al ver que Arthur lanzó su maleta. Luego sujetó su mano, huyendo entre los arbustos, entre la gente, esquivando carruajes…

― ¡Ve con más cuidado, me matarán los caballos! ―alegó la joven rubia con el corazón en la mano, y en eso Arthur tuvo una idea. Sacó su navaja y fue cortando el largo del vestido de Emily― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ―así correría más rápido y tendría más libertad con las piernas.

―Quiero que hagas algo bien en tu vida, ven. Por cierto, lindas piernas. ―de paso la halagó para que no siguiera frunciendo el ceño, logrando sonrojarla. Miró hacia atrás y una tribuna de soldados los perseguía. ¿De dónde demonios Carl sacaba todos esos hombres? En fin. Le ordenó a Emily que lo siguiera. Subió al primer carruaje que pasó por su lado, empujando al chofer. Tomó las riendas disminuyendo la velocidad, mientras Emily trataba de saltar, al hacerlo, Arthur le pidió que ella tomara el control del viaje, él se encargaría de las molestias. Subió a lo más alto del carruaje, al techo, apuntando con sus dos armas en cada mano, provocando un festín, más allá de asustar a la gente. Comenzó a reír.

No obstante, Emily le advirtió de un letrero de baja altura, Arthur debía agacharse o el letrero golpearía en la cabeza… Demasiado tarde. El Capitán del Leanan cayó a la calle, el carruaje continuó su máxima velocidad doblando por una esquina en forma de U. Arthur divisó la maniobra, se levantó antes de que lo pillaran y corrió por donde sea empujando a las personas que se les cruzaba, inclusos los abuelos; y aprovechó de coger una manzana del puesto de frutas de un chino comerciante.

― ¡Aiya! ¡Ladrón!

Corrió por unos callejones, no encontraba el carruaje, o eso creyó. A su lado pasó, y saltó sentándose al lado de Emily.

―No tenía idea que supieras conducir.

―Yo tampoco, es mi primera vez. ―con la sinceridad de Emily podría asustar a Arthur, pero no fue así, le tenía fe. Enseguida echó un ojo hacia atrás, todavía los seguían, algunos corriendo y otros en carruajes. Le dijo a su aristócrata que fuera más rápida. Ella agitó las riendas y al momento de doblar por otra curva, otro carruaje se les cruzó, provocando un choque.

Al menos los cabellos salieron ilesos, los humanos no tanto.

Arthur levantó al instante a Emily, quien tosía y se quejaba de un dolor en la rodilla. Tenía una pequeña herida. No sabía que tener una aventura como consecuencia tendría heridas. ¡Es injusto! ¡¿Y en dónde diablos Arthur dejó su nave?!

―En Ryde…isla de Wight ―respondió y Emily se alteró, ¡es muy lejos!―. ¡No tenía dónde asentar para no levantar la alarma de piratas! ¡Además, también es tu culpa por vivir en Hampshire!

¿Cuánto les tomaría llegar a la isla? Unas horas, si es que los dejaban de perseguir.

Entraron a un callejón mientras los soldados se recuperaban del choque –también chocaron-, al frente se les cruzó uno de ellos, y Emily tomó una tabla de madera del suelo y lo golpeó en la cabeza, noqueándolo. Ya estaba harta, quería sentarse, su rodilla le dolía mucho. Golpearía a cualquiera que se le cruzara, era en serio.

Pasaron por otro callejón sin saber qué camino tomar. Las hadas eran piadosas según Arthur, al ver a la distancia a Iván, señalando _"Por acá"_.

Los dos avanzaron con prisa, escuchando los consejos de Iván.

―Por ese camino no los encontraran, _da_ ―afirmó, sonriente―. Habrá un bote para que los lleve a isla de Wight.

Arthur le agradeció por haberle ayudado, extendió la mano y la estrecharon. Antes de marcharse, Emily también le dio las gracias, dándole un fuerte abrazo por el cuello, sumándole un beso en la mejilla y que tuviera suerte con su nueva vida. Y se fueron.

Los pómulos de Iván ruborizaron. A su lado, Natasha tenía cólera de celos.

**. . .**

A pesar de los retos de Emily a que remara más rápido calculando las horas que llevaban en el mar, no silenció ni por lo exasperado que estaba Arthur.

Llegaron al Leanan, alivio para todos. Enseguida Arthur envió a Elizaveta a que curara la herida de la rodilla de Emily. La castaña, en vez de preguntar si le dolía demasiado o con qué se golpeó, se preocupó por el corte del vestido.

―Para correr más libre; Arthur fue. ―respondió Emily, botando un suspiro. Luego fue llevada a un cuarto, donde no trascurrieron muchos minutos para terminar con la rodilla vendada. Esta vez Elizaveta no vendó tan fuerte, a lo mejor sólo lo hacía con los hombres.

De repente escucharon que la nave zarpó de la isla y algunas quejas de Arthur por la compra de un _gato*_, que hizo Antonio. Para Antonio era una buena idea, todos los tripulantes le dieron su apoyo, hacía falta un animalito a bordo…aparte de Feliciano. Feliciano se preguntó qué quisieron decir con eso…

Al fin y al cabo, Arthur aceptó al gato, con tal que no fuera de pelaje negro todo estaría bien pero, ahora mismo tendrían que pensar qué nombre darle o tendrían mala suerte.

Todos cruzaron los brazos, Emily levantó la mano.

― ¡Peludito! ―dijo animosa, a lo que el Capitán negó con la cabeza, además le mencionó que era estúpido ese nombre― ¡Pero es un ga-!

― ¡No digas esa palabra!

― ¿Por qué?

―Es de mala suerte. Sólo llámalo animal.

―Bien. ―no podía creer que Arthur fuera tan supersticioso, ¡sólo era un simple gato gris!

― ¡Barbagris! Como Barbanegra. ―Francis dio su inteligencia y Arthur lo miró. ¿Por qué ese nombre?― No lo sé, pero me gusta. Que en paz descanse…

―Si es que puede sin su cabeza. Como sea… ―botó aire por la boca, aceptando el nuevo nombre del felino. Emily pegó sus ojos en el rostro del Capitán, entonces era cierta la historia de Barbanegra, que le cortaron la cabeza. Esa era una de las historias de miedo de su madre cuando quería escuchar alguna. Despejó su mente al oír las bienvenidas órdenes de Arthur, todos debían estar preparados, Carl los seguiría a lo que se preguntó cómo rayos él podía tener tantos hombres si su fortuna era escasa. Ni Emily lo sabía, Carl debía tener una caja fuerte en caso de emergencia.

Todos corrieron a sus posiciones, Antonio emocionado fue ayudar a Lovino con las cajas de pólvora. Lovino no quería su ayuda, lo insultó pero Antonio no se alejó, porque eran compañeros sin importar lo que haya pasado.

Emma dirigió su vista a ellos, surcando los labios continuando en cepillar a Barbagris.

Michelle salió de su cuarto y corrió alegre a abrazar a Emily, le extrañó demasiado, sin ella Arthur no la dejaba salir a ninguna parte, tampoco pudo acompañarlo para rescatarla. Emily rió, le acarició los cabellos oscuros y le prometió que nunca se iría de nuevo, esta vez se quedaría para jugar sin usar sus vestidos, le parecían muy incomodos y no deseaba pasar por el desgarro de ellos. Vestiría de pirata, como la primera vez que usó algo así. No le quedaba más que acostumbrarse.

Se cambió rápidamente, las botas le sobraban espacio, pero no era tan importante. Lo mejor de esto que no debía utilizar ese condenado corset, eso sí era sufrimiento con todas sus letras. ¡Alivio para respirar!

Sin embargo en vez de descansar, Arthur la llevó a cubierta. De ahora en adelante comenzarían sus prácticas de ataque y defensa con espadas y armas de fuego. Ella con suerte pateaba las puertas y golpeaba a personas, era imposible manejar armas de cualquier tipo.

―Podrás hacerlo, Sakura será tu maestra, será flexible. ―le dijo Arthur mientras Sakura se hacía presente con una carita inocente, inclinándola hacia abajo, devolviéndola a su lugar.

―Emily-san, seré cuidosa con usted, ya que es principiante. ―la nombrada no se sentía muy segura de esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, luego sería tan buena como Sakura. Nunca ha visto a Arthur pelear…

Arthur le entregó una espada para iniciar, Emily la sostuvo entre sus manos repitiendo los pasos de Sakura, lentamente. Al llevar lo suficiente aprendido, Sakura le dijo que se defendiera al atacarla, o al menos que tratara.

Trató.

Estaba un tanto nerviosa a pesar de que Sakura iba con cuidado con tal de no lastimarla, haciendo caer su espada. Arthur sentado, las observaba riendo bajo. También observó si Emily no tenía a alguien a quien mirar las clases de defensa, no podría hacerlo. Se acarició el cuello, poniéndose de pie, él combatiría con Sakura, Emily sólo tiene que mirar con atención lo que él haría.

La rubia tomó asiento en el barril, por fin vería a su pirata pelear. ¡Que emoción! No tanto al escuchar que Arthur deseaba que Sakura lo atacara con todas sus fuerzas, sería una pelea de verdad. Emily tragó tensa sin quitar la vista azul de ellos dos, iban y venían, sus espadas chocaban y se raspaban. Arthur sólo se defendía y Sakura atacaba. Pero no era defesa solamente, también esquivaba. Así que esto debía aprender…

Se espantó cuando la katana de Sakura cortó un mechó de cabello del Capitán del Leanan. ¡Se suponía que debía tener cuidado con él! Bueno…Arthur mencionó que pelearían en serio… ¡Por Dios!

Al acabar el entrenamiento, Emily pudo aprender cómo defenderse gracias a Arthur. Los siguientes días serían sólo de entrenamiento, tendría días de descanso, así que podía estar tranquila.

Anocheciendo, se dirigió a su recamara, pero Arthur la detuvo preguntándole a dónde iba.

― ¿A mi habitación? ―respondió interrogando, no era toda una ciencia saber que se encontraba por abrir la puerta.

¿A su habitación? Cuestionó Arthur.

― ¿Quién dijo que seguirás durmiendo ahí? ―su mirada decía todo, haciendo que Emily sobresaltara contenta, abrazándolo. Dormiría con él de ahora en adelante, compartirían sueños y otras cosas privadas.

Tomó su brazo y fueron al cuarto de ambos. Antes de acostarse, Emily se acercó al pirata inglés sentada en la cama, mientras éste se quitaba la camisa blanca.

―Respecto a lo que me dijiste sobre el posible traidor entre nosotros, ¿sabes quién puede ser? ―enseguida Arthur negó saberlo, sin voltear.

―Francis y yo estaremos atentos, quiero que tú también lo estés ―le contaba esta vez girando sobre la cama, quedando cerca de ella―. Por cualquier sospecha, debes avisarme.

La vio acertar débil con la cabeza, Emily tenía miedo del traidor, aquí en el barco, en cualquier instante él o ella podría atacarla, por eso Arthur le pidió entrenar, además ya era una pirata, ¿no es así?

Emily surcó los labios tímidamente sintiéndose halagada, luego regresó al tema del presunto traidor, cualquiera sería, hasta Francis. Francis no, le dijo Arthur. Estaba seguro que él no era, pero los otros sí. Los conocía desde hace tiempo, no tanto como a Francis, pero no les tenía tanta confianza con la nueva novedad. Podría ser Antonio, Lovino, Emma, incluso Sakura.

― ¿Y Barbagris? ―preguntó la joven rubia, desconcertándolo― Puede ser un brujo.

―Los brujos en verdad existen, ¿lo sabías? ―sabía que ella sólo vacilaba, mas él quería asustarla un poco con leyendas y mitos― También las hadas y monstruos marinos como Leviatán o calamares gigantes ―logró asustarla, accediendo a rodearla por la cintura―. Bueno, uno termina acostumbrándose a esos seres.

― ¿Acostumbrándose? ―¿eso quería decir que aparecerían en cualquier momento? ¿Ahora, mañana? ¡¿Cuándo?!

―Tranquila, ellos no habitan en estos mares, o eso espero ―sus palabras no la dejaron muy tranquila, rápidamente posando sus dedos sobre los botones de la camisa de ella, desde arriba a abajo―. ¿Quieres dormir?

―Ya comenzaste a desabotonarme. ―Emily sonrió de lado con goce, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué caso tenía decir que deseaba dormir? Las tenía, pero para después, ya que posterior a las prendas alejadas de sus cuerpos, dormirían como nunca y en algo cómodo que no sea en la tierra. A decir verdad, hacer el amor en medio de la naturaleza fue magnífico.

**. . .**

Emily se encontraba tan jadeante que ya no podía seguir en pie, todos estos tres días las pasó entrenando con Sakura y esta vez con Arthur. Él tenía consideración, no la lastimaría, no obstante si no lo evadía sufriría un accidente.

Alzó la voz exigiéndole que lo detuviera, atacaría con todas sus fuerzas. Emily exclamó con que no daba más, deseaba descansar y beber agua…

― ¡Será el último movimiento, si no te mueves, estarás muerta! ―iba en serio, parecía que la consideración del Capitán desapareció hacia ella. La muchacha de cabellos dorados tembló pero se puso en posición de defensa. Sólo tenía que esquivarlo y detenerlo, era sencillo…

Dio un paso atrás y enseguida colocó su espada frente a sus ojos frenando el ataque de Arthur. Luego los movimientos y agilidades fueron aumentando considerablemente, Emily era capaz de frenar las ofensivas de su inglés, sólo porque él reducía bastante sus capacidades, hasta que en el último punto le gritó que estuviera atenta.

― ¡Auch! ―Emily cayó al suelo por el golpe en la pierna que le dio Arthur con la suya.

― ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que te fijes en las extremidades del enemigo, Emily?!

― ¡No me fijé, ¿bien?! ―contestó molesta consigo misma y con él. Arthur suspiró y la ayudó a levantarse, ahora podía descansar― Descansaré con el dolor en la cadera, tonto pirata.

― ¿Emily-san se habrá enojado? ―preguntó Sakura fijando la marcha de la rubia, porque bueno, no era para que se enojara.

―Se le pasará ―dijo Arthur sin darle demasiada atención, cogiendo su chaqueta roja y el sombrero―. Prepara algo para comer, ¿sí? Estaré en mi despacho.

Al entrar al despacho lo primero que hizo fue ver el mapa universal pegado a la pared. Calculando la velocidad a la que iban, Carl ya estaría mandando barcos y un sinfín de armadas tras él, o quizás sólo envió a una fuerza. Si envía una, debería ser muy fuerte e importante o contactaría a las más poderosas de los mares. Podrían alcanzarlos, tendría que idear una maniobra para salir vivos y llegar a Boston, sobre todo interponer su cuerpo sin dejar que se lleven a Emily. Una alternativa sería detenerse en una de sus diminutas islas donde escondía sus tesoros pero no sería muy buena idea. No habitaba nadie ahí, los enemigos rastrearían sus tesoros. Definitivamente no era buena idea aquel peligro. Lo siguiente sería optar por la batalla.

Sakura golpeó la puerta dejando algunas ensaladas sobre el escritorio, observando atenta al Capitán. No recibió ninguna palabra por unos segundos. Arthur volteó sigiloso y le interrogó.

― ¿No has visto nada que te parezca extraño, Sakura? ―obviamente no le diría que hay un traidor, era más inteligente, la haría desentenderse un poco.

La asiática ladeó la cabeza, negando ver cosas o situaciones raras dentro de la nave, bueno…Antonio y Lovino se les vía juntos y enojados por algo, mas no era tan preocupante. Arthur sabía un mínimo lo que sucedía entre esos dos, aun así no era de su incumbencia. Y bien, ¿no ha visto nada más? Referente a actitudes fuera de lo normal que le llamen la atención.

―No, ¿por qué esas preguntas Arthur-san?

―No es nada, puedes retirarte. ―extendió un poco los labios para darle fidelidad de no tener nada oculto ni la desconfianza por cada uno de su tripulación. Al quedar solitario entre cuatro paredes húmedas decidió quedarse toda la tarde ahí hasta ver la noche por la ventana. Luego salió sin dejar de pensar quién diablos podría ser el malnacido que le dobló la mano, que le dio una puñalada en la espalda. Si lograba encontrarlo –sería así-, lo mataría. Él o ella ya no formaría parte de su tripulación, podría matarlo.

Pero tenía un problema, le prometió a Emily que no mataría a nadie. Matar al traidor tendría que ser una gran excepción, dejarlo vivo sería la peor equivocación que atraería la muerte para todos. Emily deberá entenderlo.

Caminó y bajó las escaleras que daban con la cubierta, mirando de reojo a los pocos que se encontraban afuera. Francis también estaba atento en la popa, ya que más allá Elizaveta ahorcaba a Gilbert con las piernas, ante las risas de Antonio que lo mataban. Arthur no quería saber por qué peleaban ahora… Cambió el rumbo, imaginarse que uno de esos tres idiotas podría ser, le complicaba, ninguno le daba pistas. Debía ser muy bueno y muy inteligente para no ser el sospechoso, alguien en el que jamás te imaginarías, que por fuera se vea inocente y por dentro era capaz de vender a sus hijos por dinero. ¿Quién sería? Descartó a las primeras personas por razones congruentes, observando el mar en la proa.

El primero es Lovino, cualquiera sospecharía de él por su carácter poco amistoso e insultador. Bastante obvio. Sakura no le parecía que le estuviera mintiendo y mucho menos notarla nerviosa, a ella la pondría entre quizás ser o no, junto con Elizaveta. Antonio era muy idiota, es imposible, se le delataría él mismo. Gilbert era idiota con problemas narcisistas con deseos de encontrar a su hermano menor, haría cualquier cosa por encontrarlo, sin embargo…él no podría darle la espalda, es decir, él lo salvó; y no era tan inteligente para traicionarlo. Feliciano era su gran sospecha junto con Emma, ambos de rostros inocentes y felices de la vida, en sus interiores podrían ser un mar de aguas turbias. Detrás de esas sonrisas había colmillos afilados.

Aunque no podía dejar a ninguno afuera, todos debían estar bajo su fría mirada, incluso Antonio. Era idiota, se delataría él mismo, pero descartarlo sería un error. El traidor era alguien que jamás te imaginarías, y para saberlo tendría que investigar y hurgar cada pertenencia y eso sería muy arriesgado. Él no debía hacer eso, menos Francis, se darían cuentan y más el traidor, y éste adelantarían los pasos.

Alguien que nadie le cause problemas y que jamás dudarían necesitaba. Emily era muy necia, además no la pondría en peligro. Le quedaba sólo una persona.

Fue donde ella y golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Entró sonriente y la vio cepillarse el cabello frente al espejo. Arthur se ofreció a peinarle, preguntándole si quería una trenza. Ella acertó muy contenta, manteniendo la vista en los reflejos. Mientras la peinaba, fue directo pero con lentitud, después de todo era una niña, era su hermana pequeña.

― ¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro que existe? ―Michelle se incomodó y se asustó, no deseaba estar cerca del traidor, con lo último sufrido le era suficiente, y no podría creer que alguien estuviera del lado malvado y engañando a su hermano.

―Nadie sospechará de ti. ―insistió elevando una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de petición y sinceridad. Ella estaría bien, no le sucedería nada malo, él la cuidaría. ¿Algún momento la dejó de cuidar? Era su hermana, ¿cómo sería capaz de no importarle? Ha cuidado de ella, únicamente deseaba darle una mejor vida, tal vez sería en Boston. Ella no podría vivir eternamente en un barco de piratas.

Entonces Michelle lo haría, iría a revisar las pertenencias de todos, pero no esta noche, sino una noche especial en el cual estarían todos afuera. Arthur estaría a cargo, su tripulación no negaría una celebración más.

Terminando de peinar y armar la larga trenza en el cabello oscuro de Michelle, Emily entró disculpándose por la interrupción. Arthur dio el último amarre a la trenza, diciendo que no interrumpió nada, de hecho ya se iba. Pasó al lado de Emily y le susurró que la requería en su despacho en diez minutos, cerrando la puerta por fuera.

Una ceja en Emily se alzó, ¿qué querría ahora? Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a qué venía. Tenía un regalo para ella, una muñeca, era suya al ser más pequeña, ya no la necesitaba para jugar, y estando con ella terminaría maltratada. La había traído dentro de su equipaje, no la recordó por las tantas cosas que han sucedido. Así que, la mejor dueña para cuidar de su muñeca era Michelle. La extendió frente a ella, la morena la recibió voluntariamente, le parecía hermosa. Su piel era blanca de mejillas marcadas de rosa, de cabello marrón claro y los ojos pintados de azul, vestía de un lindo vestido verde con encajes y muchas decoraciones. Le fascinaba. La última muñeca que tuvo entre sus brazos fue una de trapo que le regaló Arthur para su cumpleaños; sencillamente se perdió y no la vio más.

Los diez minutos avanzaron justo entrando en el despacho de Arthur. Fue sin rodeos y le preguntó qué quería de ella. Algo muy sencillo, ¿según ella, quién podría ser el traidor?

―Es difícil saberlo. ―esa persona tendría una inteligencia y ser bueno en ocultar su esencia. La imagen de Sakura apareció en su cabeza. ¿Por qué creía que ella podría ser? ¿Intuición, quizás?

La intuición de Arthur le decía otra cosa, Sakura no era. Exhaló agotado, la mente le pesaba de tanto investigar. Emily le aconsejó que se relajara, el traidor de seguro no haría nada en el barco, estaría rodeado y tirarse al mar, sin duda no era una alternativa.

Entonces el Capitán del Leanan se apoyó en el escritorio mirando hacia arriba, despejando su mente, pero regresó al frente cuando Emily se puso delante de él, jugando con su gorro. Ella lo llevaba en su cabeza, ajustándolo y cambiando el tema.

―Cuando todo esto termine, me gustaría que viviéramos en Boston, con Michelle. ―tomó a Arthur despavorido.

Él se desconcertó del mundo y puso toda atención a las palabras que escapaban de los labios de Emily. ¿Vivir juntos? Se oía muy bien, pero no creería que fuera fácil.

―Lo sé, Arthur. Podremos utilizar mi herencia para nuestros gastos, tendremos con qué sobrevivir. Y si no es suficiente, tendremos que sacrificarnos ―ella al parecer tenía todo planificado, no podía estar llevando sueños a un futuro incierto, quizás no funcionaría, quizás…―. ¿No estarás conmigo?

Emily aflojó la observación y Arthur dibujó una sonrisa.

―Claro que estaré contigo. ―se lo había dicho repetitivas veces desde el día en el lago. Anhelaba estar al lado de la aristócrata para toda la vida, compartir juntos una vida plena y sin ataduras. No quería seguir navegando toda la vida a pesar de amar el mar…después de Emily, y sobre todo abandonar sus tesoros…

Emily intervino en lo último, iniciarían un viaje para traer los tesoros y vivir con ello. Era una excelente idea cuando todo acabe. No obstante, Arthur todavía tenía impedimentos. Sonaba maravilloso realizar una vida juntos y feliz en Boston o en otra ciudad, mas no era tan sencillo. Todos los reconocerían, todos sabrían que era el Capitán Kirkland, su rostro estaba por todas partes hasta en las penumbras de los pasadizos y callejones, no quería involucrar a Emily ni ponerla en peligro, ese era el gran riesgo de estar juntos.

―Siento que haya obstáculos ―lamentó―. Todos conocen al Capitán Arthur Kirkland.

― ¿Y quién es el Capitán Arthur Kirkland? ―formuló la pregunta sacándose el sombrero a depositarlo suavemente en el escritorio, despegando dos segundos sus ojos en los de él.

―Un pirata ―cerró los parpados apoyando las manos en los bordes del mueble, luego los abrió―. Un pirata reconocido por ser sanguinario, que asesina gente y los decapita; de mirada sin alma y fría, sin misericordia, de sonrisa burlesca, codicioso del oro, buscado por todas las coronas del mundo e incluso por las colonias, acusado por asesinato de mis padres, de múltiples e infinidades de asesinatos sólo por conseguir oro y diamantes ―hizo una leve pausa, podía ser y sonar como un monstruo―. Mi cabeza es recompensa, Emily; ese es el Capitán Arthur Kirkland.

― ¿Y quién es Arthur Kirkland?

―Ya lo dije.

―No, me nombraste al Capitán, no al hombre que veo ―Arthur no entendió a lo que se refería al principio, después captó el mensaje―. Todos conocen al Capitán y es cierto, pero no conocen a Arthur Kirkland como yo lo conozco. El mundo puede creer que eres malvado y no posees la piedad; están equivocados porque no saben tu historia, tampoco saben cómo eres realmente. Eres un gran hombre, has vivido situaciones difíciles, has salido adelante de una manera _muy_ _particular_ cuidando de tu hermana, y has cumplido tu sueño de ser pirata. ―su memoria era excelente, recordaba cada detalle de la vida del inglés, que él mismo le contó sintiéndose sorprendido, aun así su sueño de ser pirata le acaparó el interés, sin estar seguro.

― ¿Te gusta que sea un pirata?

―Sí, es atractivo.

―Entonces ¿para qué quieres que deje esto? ―prácticamente no la comprendió. Menos ella.

―Tú me dijiste que no querías estar en un barco para siempre, ¿cambias de opinión? ―efectivamente él le dijo eso hace unos minutos, eso hizo medio fruncir el entrecejo de Emily, tenía a un hombre indeciso al frente. Arthur, por una parte ansiaba estar con ella, mientras que su otra mitad con el mar. Era complicado ante sus dos amores más fuertes.

Podía ir donde él quisiera por el mar, sin leyes que lo detuvieran, navegando sin rumbo y que la brisa lo llevara. Se sentía libre, era su mundo.

Con Emily se sentía él, tenía deseos poderosos de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacerla suya todas las noches, algo que jamás haría con el mar, nunca escucharía su corazón latir por él. Podía escuchar el viento, le decía por dónde ir. El mar le indicaba, a veces lo traicionaba con tormentas terribles que lo arremetían, pero volvía a su lado, siempre. Emily también podía guiarlo a su modo. Ella podría ser su mar definitivo, era como el mar. Era tan inquieta e impredecible como las olas y las corrientes marinas, protestaba y rugía cuando no le parecía bien. Sus iris estaban pintados de azul, en la noche se les veían más oscuros sin dejar el color ni el brillo, como el mar bajo la luna, y cuando las aguas salpicaban en sus prendas, lo absorbía. Emily lo absorbió.

Perdió por completa la noción del tiempo, tocándose las sienes. Negar su cambio de actitud no necesariamente encontraría el camino con Emily, no de momento. Quería hacerlo, no podía, y era porque no quería.

De repente sintió el tacto en su mano derecha, Emily buscaba su mirada esmeralda.

Él…no era un gran hombre.

Las comisuras de Emily se extendieron hacia los lados. Para ella lo era y mucho más. Daría la vida por su amor, por su hermana, por los demás que la rodeaban, que se han convertido en su familia. Nadie más que ella conocía su interior, su alma. Al principio sus ojos verdes eran fríos y le asustaban, después vio que necesitaban de luz resucitando al verdadero Arthur.

―Tienes un gran corazón que pocas personas pueden darse cuenta y mirar a través. ―agregó, tocando el pecho del pirata.

― ¿Quieres decir que tú eres la luz? ―preguntó y ella acertó― Eres egocéntrica. ―sonrió de lado.

―Quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos siempre ―también sonrió con delicadeza, clavando con profundidad su mirada en él―. Vamos hacer muy felices después de todo esto, puedes mantener tu estatus de pirata, nadie sabrá que la persona que te espera en casa será tu esposa.

― ¿Mi esposa? ―la noticia fue desprevenida, medio no entendió por qué Emily sacó el tema del matrimonio. Él jamás pensó en algo tan fuerte. Tenía que dejarle en claro cuál era su postura respecto a casarse, es más, nunca habían hablado de matrimonio.

― ¿No quieres fortalecer el vínculo? ―Emily se sintió deprimida, su futuro ideal se estaba destrozando pieza por pieza― ¿No deseas esposarte a mí? Estaremos juntos para toda la vida.

―Te seré sincero Emily, no lo tomes a mal ―debía explicarle enseguida, o la haría llorar y regresaría a Inglaterra. No sería rudo, sería lo más suave posible―. El matrimonio y yo no somos compatibles…, no es necesario casarse para estar juntos para siempre, querida.

Entonces la joven comprendió, expresando su sonrisa en el rostro. No haría falta un sacerdote para que los casara y mantener la unión para toda la vida, sólo tener la satisfacción de amarse, de sentir que estarían juntos era suficiente.

―Te amo. ―susurró Emily.

**. . .**

A los días donde Emily aprendió a domar la espada y las armas, se sentía horrible. En los últimos días en plena práctica con Sakura, un fuerte mareo le hizo caer al suelo sin dañarse. Arthur se levantó y la revisó, preguntándole mil veces si se sentía bien. Emily le dijo que estaba bien, sólo fue la brisa y los movimientos del barco, no era para alarmarse. Los siguientes días fueron casi iguales, simples mareos. Al parecer el océano no la quería viva para llegar a Boston.

En tanto Arthur, tuvo que olvidarse de la salud de Emily, quizás en verdad era sólo el océano, tenía otra prioridad más importante, avanzar con su plan para descubrir al traidor. Michelle le mencionó la noche anterior que vio actitudes extrañas en varios de los muchachos, por lo tanto registraría las pertenecías de quienes más le llamó la atención. Arthur la felicitó, ahora debía tener más cuidado, esta noche sacaría a todos a beber a cubierta, en ese minuto ella tendría que entrar al camarote.

La noche llegó, todos yacían afuera. La única luz natural era la luna, y artificial eran los faroles. Cada uno sentado en un barril, fueron sirviendo aquella bebida llamada ron en cada jarra. Arthur por su parte, sostenía un cáliz. Emily no le preguntó de dónde lo obtuvo, era evidente.

Estuvieron varias horas conversando y jugando, contaron leyendas de amores y desamores, de sirenas, de hadas, de todo tipo, incluso Feliciano contó sobre la maldición de la pasta. Lovino lo golpeó en la cabeza para que dejara de decir tantas tonterías.

Emily no tomó demasiado, no sintió ansias de beber. Se sentía rara, el estómago le dio vueltas sin explicación alguna, o sí; el desayuno de Francis, eso pudo haber sido.

Cuando a todos les comenzó a dar sueño, se dio término al festejo. Francis –medio ebrio- y Emily cargaron a Arthur a la habitación, dejándolo caer sin más a la cama. Francis se preocupó por la muchacha de que si estaría bien sola, cuidándolo y acostándolo. Arthur en ese estado deprimente apenas podía mover un pie, ni siquiera podía contar hasta cuatro. Emily le reafirmó que podía con él, siendo la primera vez que lo veía tan borracho, le daba un poco le lastima verlo en ese estado, parecía un bebé.

Francis rió bajo. Arthur parecía un bebé cuando bebía de más, pero su actitud era más sensible, y no debería subestimarlo. Era tramposo. Y bueno…para un pirata el ron era su fuente de energía por excelencia, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Guiñó un ojo y le deseó suerte, cerrando la puerta.

Emily exhaló, volteó y el Capitán del Leanan todavía seguía como muerto en la cama. Tenía las mejillas rojas y hacía ruidos con la boca.

No sabía por dónde comenzar, si desvestirse ella o desvestirlo a él. Bien, comenzaría por sacarse las botas, luego iría por Arthur. Dejó las suyas en un rincón, se acercó al pirata tomando sus piernas a quitarle los calzados negros. Se inclinó hacia adelante para ir por la chaqueta…esto era agotador pero era por su bien de dormir.

Levantó un poco a Arthur, sin embargo no continuó porque se encontraba debajo de él, en un fugaz movimiento de cambio de posiciones. Francis tenía razón al decirle que Arthur era un tramposo, no…no le dijo que se aprovechaba de ciertas situaciones.

Intentó quitárselo de encima, ya que debía descansar y…apestaba.

―Entonces no me corresponda, querida. ―el pirata surcó una sonrisa soberbia con una mirada depredadora, sabía perfectamente que Emily le correspondería toda la noche con el sabor a alcohol. Así lo hizo.

Al despertar, el dolor de cabeza le golpeaba como millones de tiburones clavando sus dientes en él. Era espantoso, por suerte su dolor se aliviaba al ver el rostro angelical de su rubia, mostrando los hombros desnudos fuera de las sábanas. Nunca más haría el amor estando ebrio, no hacía bien para despertar al siguiente día, y además todos los músculos le dolían enormemente. ¿Qué clase de movimientos hizo anoche? Sólo espera que no haya herido a Emily…, bueno, por cómo la vía estaba sonriendo entre sueños. Esto elevó su ego, y por lo que recordaba, Emily le gritaba algunas cosas que lo estimulaban.

Se levantó, con breve movimiento despertó a bella y egocéntrica durmiente. Emily giró el cuerpo quedando boca arriba, dio unos sonoros gemidos de pereza, abriendo los ojos. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, y Arthur le llamó la atención las marcas en las muñecas de la rubia.

― ¿Qué…qué te sucedió en las manos? ―se asustó de primera impresión, no tenía idea que imaginar. Emily pestañeó, siguiendo acostada en vista perpleja del inglés, se revisó cuyas partes del cuerpo desnudo.

― ¿No recuerdas lo de anoche? ―Arthur recordara, no estaría preguntando― Me ataste a la cama con tus pantalones.

― ¿Yo hice eso? ¿Yo? ―no podía creerlo, ni la compostura natural de Emily al relatarle y acertando.

―Por cierto, si no recuerdas, revísate los pies ―dijo, a lo que rápidamente el pirata estiró las piernas blanca, un poco sucias y con cicatrices, donde al final, en los tobillos tenía marcas de que algo o alguien lo amarró. Desconcertado, volteó hacia la mujer sentada en su cama, celebrando con una sonrisa más el gesto de la victoria en los dedos―. Yo también me divertí.

Atónito, de verdad se propuso internamente no beber de más antes de acostarse con Emily. De seguro anoche lo disfrutó también, que no lo ebrio que estaba, no lo recuerda.

Posteriormente, se vistió y fue a visitar a su hermana menor. Divisó la hermosa muñeca sentada en una silla, Michelle le contestó que fue un regalo de Emily. Enseguida cambió al tema crucial a lo que de seguro trajo a su hermano; encontró un objeto dudoso en alguien de la tripulación, una carta con un sello. Lo tomó porque se le hacía familiar, en algún sitio lo vio, pero no recordaba.

Arthur recibió la carta con el sello intacto. Todavía no se había leído, por la apariencia que se encontraba era reciente, al menos no hace mucho. Antes de abrirla con una navaja, quiso saber quién cargaba con la carta.

―Emma. ―escondió las manos detrás de su espalda, mientras Arthur la miró desconcertado. ¿Estaba segura que era de ella? Segurísima, revisó sus pertenecías y encontró esa carta, ella la tenía.

Arthur se acarició la nuca y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, abriría la carta sin poder que creer que Emma fuera la traidora. Michelle le acompañó a su lado, estaba curiosa por saber qué escrito tenía ese papel, el cual Arthur reconoció el sello. Era de Carl.

La abrió. Se trataba de una recompensa por matar a Emily y a él, le prometía de tener una vida más digna en Francia o el reino que ella deseara.

Apretó la mandíbula, frunció el entrecejo. Él la salvó de ese lugar de prostitutas, y ahora ella le pagaba de esta manera. No se lo perdonaría, no perdonaba a los traidores. Por esa razón el primer envió de nave desde Portugal se dieron cuenta que era Emma y no Emily, tenían todo planificado. ¡Maldita hija de…!

― ¡Francis! ―se largó de la habitación en vista preocupante en Michelle. Rezó por Emma y por Arthur, su hermano debía tener piedad esta vez― ¡Francis!

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esos gritos? ―el nombrado con fuerza corrió rápidamente hasta el pasillo que daba con la habitación de la morena. Arthur no tardó en contarle todo― ¿Emma? Es imposible.

―El traidor es la persona que menos piensas que es. ―le afirmó, interrogando dónde yacía Emma, no podía perder más tiempo. Debía saber cómo enviaba información a Inglaterra, alguna ave o algo así.

La chica estaba en el panel de armas.

Emma no acabó de pulir unos cañones cuando Arthur la levantó de las prendas y la agarró de una muñeca. Quería una explicación de su alevosía, cómo y desde cuándo tenía tan buena relación con el falso padre de Emily. No le creería ninguna negación de su parte, lo mejor era que le dijera la verdad o sufriría las consecuencias.

Pero Emma negó, se defendía, trataba de liberarse, mas su muñeca estaba bastante afirmada por la mano de su Capitán.

―Encontré esto en tus cosas ―le mostró la carta, enfurecido, intentaba no perder el control―. Ahora contéstame, ¿desde cuánto me estás traicionando?

―Por favor suéltame… ―no le contestaba como él quería, así que pidió las esposas a Francis y la esposó. Emma alegó que no era una traidora, que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, era inocente de cualquier pecado. Era una trampa, mas su Capitán hizo caso omiso, preparado a guiarla y encerrarla en la celda. Todos los traidores y culpables niegan sus delito― ¡No lo soy, Arthur, no lo soy!

― ¡¿Qué sucede, maldición?! ―Lovino entró al oír tanto escándalo venir desde la bodega de armas. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Emma estaba esposada, adónde la llevaban?

―Emma nos engañó a todos ―le respondía Francis―, es una traidora, le da información a Carl sobre nuestra ubicación.

― ¡¿Adónde la llevan, maldición?!

―A la celda ―dijo Arthur, volteando y llevándose a Emma. Lovino no lo permitiría. Sacó su arma, pero Arthur fue más rápido disparándole a aquel instrumento, haciéndolo caer lejos―. Sólo la encerraré, no le haré daño si eso quieres saber. Y si intentas una tontería, Lovino, Feliciano pagará las consecuencias. No me hagas pensar que eres cómplice de Emma; puedes verla cuando quieras.

Lovino no hizo otro movimiento, le bastaban y no le bastaban a la vez las palabras de Arthur. Emma estaría bien, él podría visitarla y hacer entender al idiota de Capitán que tenía que Emma no era una traidora, era totalmente poco probable.

Francis debía hacer algo al respecto, mas éste le miraba con lastima. Él no podía hacer mucho, las pruebas eran claras, también se le hacía difícil asumir. Lovino tiene que asumirlo también.

Emma fue encerrada en la celda, en el último lugar del Leanan.

…

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Será Emma realmente? ¿Tiene doble personalidad? ¿O es una buena actriz? ¿O alguien la culpó? ¿Ah?

En estos momentos muero de calor, y sobrevivo, pero quizás no dure mucho vida(?).

Y por ahí, le hice una participación especial a Yao xD. Y Arthur rescatando damiselas es asfadasfasfaf

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Arthur se inquietó sin admitirlo, volviendo a mirar a través del catalejo. No era bueno…

―Los vikingos no vienen solos, West-Indies Company viene con ellos. ―dijo guardando su catalejo dentro de su chaqueta, recordando las palabras de Iván esa vez en el despacho. Tuvo bastante razón sobre los sucios contactos de Jones.

― ¿Estás de broma? ¡¿Vikingos con neerlandeses?! ―Francis no podía creerlo, esos dos era imposible que estuvieran aliados… Santo cielo, ¿era una mega alianza enviada por ese Carl? Se suponía que no tenía dinero.

―A lo mejor hizo un trato sucio con ellos. ―ese viejo era persistente y ambicioso, sería capaz de mandar hasta a las criaturas marinas para matar a su hija y a él, a todos lo que se interpusieran entre su camino y el oro. Enseguida, ordenó ir a todo estribor, yendo donde Emily mientras todos corrían alzando las velas y otros preparándose para una presunta batalla. Rayos, ¿por qué ahora cuando estaban tan cerca de llegar?

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	10. 9: Tormenta y Traición

**Notas: **Govert=Holanda.

Les digo que…el/la traidor/a es…

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Tormenta y Traición**

**.**

'_Muchos de ellos, por complacer a tiranos, por un puñado de monedas, o por cohecho o soborno, están traicionando y derramando la sangre de sus hermanos.'_**  
**_(Emiliano Zapata)_

* * *

―Lovino, Emma estará bien. Arthur dijo que no le haría nada malo. ―Antonio acompañaba al mayor de los hermanos Vargas, intentaba darle de su comprensión y apoyo a pesar de sus sentimientos, pero ahora más que nunca eso debía dejarlo a un lado. También sentía pena por su amiga y quería hacer algo, pero si lo hacía, Arthur lo mataría. Dudaba que lo hiciera, él no mataba a alguien de su tripulación.

Lovino se sintió tan impotente por no hacer nada por Emma, que se echaba la culpa. Juró que encontraría al verdadero traidor, y cuando lo encuentre, le arrancaría los ojos uno por uno, fuera quien fuera.

**. . .**

Estaba lloviendo, Emily tenía un mal presentimiento después de los tres días de encierro de Emma, contando su salud. Anoche terminó vomitando en el estribor, además de las corrientes marinas le daban mareos. Algo le pasaba y era espantoso.

Ajustó su espada a su cintura, al otro lado guardó su pistola. Arthur le informó que en dos semanas llegarían a Boston, eso era un gran alivio, llegarían sanos y salvos y podría conocer a su hermana, y a su padre. Fue a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire sin importar que se mojaría, los ánimos de todos no andaban de maravillas, se podía respirar.

― ¡Capitán! ―un chico desde la vigía exclamó alto, bajando su catalejo, capturando la mirada de Arthur desde la popa. Afirmó que los seguían, no cualquier nave― ¡Parece que son vikingos!

― ¿Cómo demonios van hacer vikingos? ―entregó el timón a Francis, sacando su catalejo para confirmar. El chico tenía razón, ¿por qué habían vikingos en estos mares? ¿En serio los estaban siguiendo o era mera coincidencia?

Emily oyó el aviso y se intranquilizó. No había parado de llover y Barbagris se fue a esconder dentro de la nave. Casi todos empezaron a tomar atención a Arthur y al chico estando en el palo mayor. No sólo era un solo barco, más atrás acompañaba otro.

Arthur se inquietó sin admitirlo, volviendo a mirar a través del catalejo. No era bueno…

―Los vikingos no vienen solos, West-Indies Company viene con ellos. ―dijo guardando su catalejo dentro de su chaqueta, recordando las palabras de Iván esa vez en el despacho. Tuvo bastante razón sobre los sucios contactos de Jones.

― ¿Estás de broma? ¡¿Vikingos con neerlandeses?! ―Francis no podía creerlo, esos dos era imposible que estuvieran aliados… Santo cielo, ¿era una mega alianza enviada por ese Carl? Se suponía que no tenía dinero.

―A lo mejor hizo un trato sucio con ellos. ―ese viejo era persistente y ambicioso, sería capaz de mandar hasta a las criaturas marinas para matar a su hija y a él, a todos lo que se interpusieran entre su camino y el oro. Enseguida, ordenó ir a todo estribor, yendo donde Emily mientras todos corrían alzando las velas y otros preparándose para una presunta batalla. Rayos, ¿por qué ahora cuando estaban tan cerca de llegar?

El presentimiento de Emily dio en el clavo, este no sería un buen día, menos con la lluvia, era una tormenta. El viento no estaría a su favor.

―Pase lo que pase, quédate junto a mí, yo te cuidaré. ―en tono bajo cogió su mano, y ella acertó.

No esperaron mucho cuando las naves enemigas se acercaron lo suficiente para asaltarlos y bombardearlos. Eran demasiado, se podría decir con la mirada que acabarían muertos, que sería un campo lleno de charcos de sangre manchado la madera. Sin embargo, Arthur tenía su victoria bajo las gotas de agua caer del cielo gris que golpeaba su rostro. Tenía fe en todos, todos darían al máximo en la pelea, sabían que debían ganar o ganar. Más que nada, proteger a Emily.

Los cañones se dispararon, las espadas chocaban y las balas de infinidades de pistolas daban con los cuerpos. Eran demasiado, no quería perder de vista a Emily, ella yacía a su lado, protegiendo su espalda hasta recordar a Michelle. Sola en la habitación, más enemigos que nunca, sería peligroso.

― ¡Voy por Michelle!

― ¡Emily espera! ―¡él debería ir, no ella! ¿En qué pensaba que no recordó a su hermana? Pero ya era tarde, uno de los vikingos se interpuso cerrándole el camino.

―He tenido el deseo de combatir contigo desde hace tiempo ―éste sonrió con una amalgama de amigable, entretenido y malvado―. Un gusto, Mathías. Oh, no me digas tu nombre, sé quién eres. Enséñame lo que tienes, Kirkland.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua, arrugando el puente entre sus gruesas cejas. Mataría a ese sujeto por no alcanzar a Emily, quien corría apresurada escuchando los bombardeaos; una bala de cañón en cualquier segundo la atravesaría.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña morena, tomando su mano de inmediato, la llevaría a un lugar seguro… ¿Cuál lugar? El único lugar que se le ocurrió fue donde Emma, en la celda. Nadie entraría ahí, era seguro.

Salió por los pasillos siendo interceptada. Michelle se escondió detrás de su espalda, de este modo no saldría dañada. Emily le dijo que se quedara atrás, lista para defender y atacar. Sin embargo, de pronto un mareo la hizo desconcentrarse, creyó que ya se le había pasado. Fue mala fortuna, siendo golpeada en el rostro. Cayó al otro lado, oyendo a Michelle gritar. Reaccionó sin alcanzar a salvarla. Francis apareció en el mejor momento dando una paliza al enemigo, quejándose del dolor en su mano.

Emily se levantó y cogió su espada, avisando a Francis que iría a las celdas a liberar a Emma. El galo se desconcertó, ¿por qué iría a liberarla?, era la traidora. Emily no creía en eso, muchos menos en estos instantes donde hacía falta gente, y quizás alguien podría bajar y aprovechar de matarla. Sin más que decir, se apresuró abandonando a Francis con la pequeña Michelle.

Francis le pidió a Michelle que subiera a su espalda, sería sus ojos de la espalda. Si no la cuidaba, Arthur le extraería los intestinos.

Emily bajó los escalones a todo viento, Emma se aferró a los fierros preguntando qué sucedía. Emily le respondió directa, mientras trataba de abrir la prisión, no podía, necesitaba de una llave. Emma indicó que la llave se encontraba en el mueble de la izquierda, bajo el cuadro. Arthur la había dejado ahí, nunca la llevó consigo.

Al buscar la llave entre papeles e infinidades de porquerías en el cajón, un hombre alto hizo su presencia apuntando con un mosquete a Emily. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Emma, y enfureció.

**. . .**

― ¡Son demasiados! ¡Usan hasta hachas, maldición! ―Lovino exasperaba sintiéndose débil cuando no lo era, podría acabar con diez a la vez… ¡pero usaban hachas!― ¡Muérete maldita sea! ―tomó su pistola doble cañón y disparó al cuarto que se le acercaba para matarlo, sin percatarse que desde atrás le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Volteó enseguida, frente a sus irises verdes el enemigo le iba a cortar un brazo. Mierda, su arma de fuego se le escapó de las manos, tendría que arrastrarse para tomarla, si es que el tipo no tenía buen pulso…

¡Maldición!

El sujeto cayó a un lado gracias a una bala proveniente de la pistola de Antonio. Éste se acercó y levantó a Lovino, verificando que estuviera bien. El menor de algún modo le agradeció de haberlo salvado, pero no podrían combatir uno contra tantos, tendrían que unirse.

―No pienses otra cosa, bastardo. ―le dejó en claro, no quería ilusiones ni amoríos en medio de una batalla, mucho menos que le tomara…la mano. Frunció el entrecejo, pero Antonio tenía la vista al frente.

―Bien Lovi, aquí vamos.

― ¡Aléjate de mí, aléjate de mí, ve~! ―Feliciano interrumpió el momento serio, escapando de tres neerlandeses. Nunca fue bueno para las batallas…

― ¡Alto el fuego! ―un marinero de la West-Indies Company alzó la voz. Desde las escaleras bajo la cubierta, Emma y Emily subieron junto con el hombre que las tenía sujetadas. A Emma de la muñeca y esposada, a Emily de las prendas del cuello y esposada.

Todos se detuvieron y se congelaron. El hombre al parecer era el almirante, era alto y provocaba orden ante todo. La forma de su rostro emanaba molestia e ira hacia el responsable y hacia Emma. A ella la dejó a un lado entregándosela a Gilbert, mencionando que no la soltara.

Emma se sorprendió, ¿acaso Gilbert era…?

― ¡Suéltala! ―Arthur avanzó los pasos a rescatar a Emily, sin embargo paró en seco al ver un arma de fuego sobre la cabellera rubia de su mujer. Si daba un paso, Emily estaría muerta. El corazón de Arthur se le estrechó.

―Bravo, bien hecho Govert ―felicitó dando la presentación Carl, bien vestido y sin huellas de haber participado en el combate. Se encontraba mirando desde lejos hasta ver la captura anhelada― y Gilbert.

¿Gilbert? ¿Él…?

El Capitán del Leanan cambió drásticamente la observación hacia el prusiano, disparando con el cólera de sus entrañas. Maldito malnacido, traidor. Esta vez rompería su promesa y lo mataría, al demonio con que era de su tripulación, ahora era su enemigo. Jamás fue Emma. Fue una trampa, maldita sea, y cayó.

―No es nada contra ti, Arthur. ―articuló Gilbert, mas Arthur le gritó que cerrara la boca. En verdad, no era nada contra él, sólo quería encontrar a su hermano, nada más. Carl, al principio de todo le informó que su hermano Ludwig estaba vivo y que manejaba su ubicación exacta, no obstante si deseaba saberlo, tendría que dar su servicio a cambio; ser el traidor, dar todo detalle de lo que sucedía a Emily y cómo iba la situación. Todo lo hacía por cartas enviadas por aves y marcando el camino con simples botellas de vidrio. Nadie se daba cuenta.

Y el momento de saber que Arthur sabía sobre el traidor de la nave, lo supo al escuchar detrás de la puerta del camarote del inglés, hablando con Emily, y tuvo que actuar rápidamente para no ser descubierto, culpando a Emma. No tenía nada en contra de ella, sólo fue al alzar. Una carta, escribiendo con la misma letra de Carl Jones, sellado con un sello de cera que le brindó Carl si sospechaban de él.

Era por su hermano.

Carl hizo un gesto con el rostro hacia Govert. Éste entregó a Emily a uno de los comandantes, apresándola.

Arthur presionó la mandíbula sacando su pistola hacia el comandante, dispararía si no fuera porque Carl se le adelantó posando el filo de la espada sobre el cuello de Emily.

El juego estaba ganado, antes de matarlos a todos, Carl le preguntó a Emily dónde y en qué lugar exacto yacía la herencia.

―Vete al demonio. ―encaró Emily.

―No me provoques, mestiza. ―contestó severo, donde acto seguido Emily le escupió la cara, totalmente impropio para una dama. En realidad, es propio de una _cosa_ como ella. Carl se limpió el rostro y de regreso abrió la palma golpeando el rostro de la menor, haciendo girar.

Los dientes de Arthur se apretaron tanto que lo maldijo a toda voz, movimiento su cuerpo contra de él, pero Govert disparó delante de sus pies, retrocediéndolo. En la frente de Arthur nacían arrugas y su entrecejo era puro odio. Ese viejo acaba de golpear a Emily, y él no puede hacer nada.

Carl bajó el arma blanca hasta el abdomen de Emily, meticuloso. Ella seguía con el rostro girado, silenciando el dolor en la garganta.

Arthur no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no permitiría que a Emily le sucediera algo malo, menos la muerte. Alzó el arma de fuego apuntando con velocidad. Govert le disparó otra vez, a toda prisa defendiendo al señor Jones, tenía el honor de hacerlo, no perdonaría el encierro de su hermana en esa celda asquerosa, y qué clase de métodos utilizó en ella para convertirla en pirata.

Arthur cayó recibiendo la bala en el pecho. Emily gritó desesperada tratando zafarse, que al segundo después su cuerpo sintió el dolor y la sangre brotar por su abdomen. La camisa blanca se manchaba de rojo, el filo de la espada británica traspasaba su piel y sus órganos. Era doloroso, sus temblorosos orbes azules como el mar visualizaban entre blanco la expresión sonriente de su padrastro, su falso padre. La última imagen que vio, fue el cuerpo de Arthur desplomado en el suelo.

La espada salió del interior. Emily cerró los ojos. Todavía las nubes desprendían agua, creando el peor de los paisajes.

Un gruñido de Arthur acaparó la atención de Govert, continuaba vivo y no sangraba. Se repuso y sus verdes captaron el segundo que Carl lanzaba a Emily al océano.

No tenía palabra, su garganta se secó y su corazón se detuvo. Sin pestañear, lentamente descendió la vista a la espada que cargaba el hombre. Tenía sangre de Emily…

Una lágrima cayó.

Dejó su pistola a un lado, esta vez utilizaría su espada para acabar con todos ellos e ir por Emily.

Gritó, corrió hacia Carl. El comandante bloqueó su camino erróneamente, siendo degollado sin misericordia. Arthur estaba fuera de control, provocando que su tripulación volviera a retomar la batalla. Quería descuartizar a ese mal padre, crío a Emily al momento de nacer, se hizo cargo de ella, ¿por qué demonios prefería un montón de joyas que a su hija por ley?

― ¡Ven aquí! ―desgarró la garganta persiguiéndolo, aun así, Govert corrió a él golpeándole en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Lo hizo caer, teniendo tiempo de decirle algunas cosas y de retirarse, ya no tenían qué hacer. Carl cumplió con lo prometido, acabó con Emily y Emma estaba de regreso. Respecto a Arthur, otras armadas se encargarían de atraparlo y llevarlo a la orca, no era asunto suyo.

No parecía ser el pirata más buscado y peligroso. Sólo era un gusano perdido en el amor, lo que hacía perder el control y ser débil. Govert terminó penetrando su navaja en la pierna de Arthur, más tiempo para abandonar el Leanan.

Lovino gritaba por Emma, se la llevaban y la oía gritar de no querer irse. Antonio lo retuvo como pudo.

Francis corrió a auxiliar a Arthur, que se sacó él mismo la navaja resistiendo. No era el momento para llorar, debía ir por Emily, ella estaba en el agua muy mal herida. Se puso de pie yendo por ella, sin importarle las exigencias de Francis a que no se tirara, ¡no sabía nadar! ¡Y con esa pierna herida sería peor!

― ¡Arthur, no lo hagas! ―no fue escuchado. El Capitán del Leanan se lanzó al mar bajo la tormentosa lluvia, deseando encontrar a Emily viva. Debía seguir con vida.

Sentía que se sumergía más y más. No sabía nada, pero quería hacer el intento sin pensar.

'_Emily…'_

…

* * *

**N/A: **Todo iba tan bien, y tiene que pasar algo peor. Así con Gilbert, tiene sus razones, pero no todo lo que le dicen es verdad. Ando con poca imaginación para dejar notas xD

* * *

**Adelanto:**

Y bueno…todos votaron que el nuevo Capitán sería Francis. ¿Grandes noticias, no? Ni él se las esperó.

― ¿Pero tienes alguna idea donde pueda estar Arthur? ―Emily preguntó angustiada de ansias.

―No lo sé, Emily. No lo sé. ―respondió, siguiendo con que lo han estado buscando por todas partes, porque lo más probable, si Emily estaba viva, llegaría a las costas de América. Arthur de seguro pensó en Boston, debía estar allí o en otro puerto. Era difícil de adivinar. Pero sabiendo que Emily estaba viva, tenían que encontrarlo como sea, sobre todo ella, tiene que darle las buenas noticias.

* * *

¡Cha, cha, cha, chan! Francis, ahora es capitán. ¿Cómo reaccionará Arthur? Si es que sigue vivo…

Asfasasfasf, próximo capítulo aparece Madeline!


End file.
